Quién lo Diría
by lorenapineapple
Summary: Chitaru empieza su nueva vida en Myōjō, ansiosa por hacer amigos. Lo mismo pasa con la pequeña Hitsugi, cuya vida y la de Chitaru se cruzan, y todo se vuelve del color de la pasión. (También aparecen los demás personajes).
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, soy nueva en esto de escribir cosas y que estén a disposición de todo el mundo, así que espero que no sean muy crueles conmigo y que comenten lo que quieran.**

**Quise hacer esto porque me gusta leer fanfics de Akuma no Riddle, la mayoría de los que vi son de Isuke y Haruki, o de Sumireko y Banba, no estuve demasiado de acuerdo en la escasez de fanfics de mi pareja favorita, que son Chitaru y Hitsugi. Y espero que la gente, ahora, tenga al menos un poco más sobre ellas que leer. **

**Me gustaría aclarar que para hacerlo todo un poco más bonito y sencillo, irán a un instituto normal, nada de asesinatos, o al menos, de momento.**

**(Los personajes de este fanfic no son míos, sólo los he tomado prestados)**

CAPÍTULO 1

**Chitaru PDV**

_Empezamos las clases a principios de septiembre, no recuerdo que día, no se si era el 1, o el 2, quizás el 3... El caso es que esos sólo eran los primeros días de un largo periodo escolar. En la academia Myōjō sólo había 1 mes de vacaciones, el cual se disponía a ser en julio, aunque la mayoría de los alumnos seguía en la academia. Eso tiene una explicación, en la academia cada alumno tiene habitación, tiene derecho a comer gratis en el comedor de la planta baja, sin contar de el amplio número de lugares de ocio con los que cuenta Myōjō. Los padres y tutores de muchos, por no decir todos, de los estudiantes viven lejos, y mandan allí a sus hijos para que estudien sin tener que preocuparse de su bienestar; en ese mes de julio, prefieren quedarse en la piscina de el pabellón trasero a viajar horas y horas en tren para ver a sus padres, sabiendo que ambos están bien._

_Mi mentora se preocupaba mucho por mi, incluso me dio un hogar, aunque ahora con su avanzada edad ya no pueda mantenerlo sola. Sus sobrinos, todos con familia y vivienda propia, decidieron llevarla a vivir con ellos. Sería muy de mal gusto haberme querido quedar yo sola en la casa de alguien con la que no tenía ningún parentesco si quiera, así que ella decidió transferirme a la academia Myōjō, la cual estaba a cientos y cientos de kilómetros de la ciudad donde ella vivía._

_-_Estarás mejor allí, harás amigos y cuando te gradúes, podrás formar tu propia familia y tener tu propio hogar_- me dijo._

_A los pocos días, hice mis maletas y cogí un autobús que se dirigía a la capital, desde donde cogería un tren hacia mi lugar de destino. Mientras mi cabeza daba tumbos contra la ventanilla del ordinario transporte, pensé el lo que me había dicho mi mentora; la verdad es que no conocía a nadie, y nadie me conocía a mi, no se como sería ese sitio, estaba un poco asustada, pero lo sobrellevaba bastante bien._

_Me estuve informando en el moderno y futurista tren que me llevó a Myōjō. Por lo que leí, probablemente iría a una tal Clase Negra, echa para los alumunos con problemas en los estudios, en la familia, o simplemente sin familia, como era mi caso._

_De pronto, allí me encontraba; el tren me dejó en la estación que hay justo en frente de la academia, y no salía aún de mi asombro al ver aquel lugar de asombrosas dimensiones. Cogí aire, suspiré, y entré en el recinto, lleno de estudiantes deseosos de aprender, chicos hablando de deportes, chicas cotilleando de sus líos amorosos...todo era como un instituto normal, salvo el tamaño, aunque presentía ya, sin conocerla si quiera a ella, o a mis nuevas compañeras, que sería un curso especial, repleto de risas, enfados, disgustos...y amor._

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de seguro que muchos, ¡nos vemos en el próximo!**


	2. Chapter 2

¡**Segundo** **capítulo! Poco a poco seguiré escribiendo, tengo que admitir que no tengo demasiadas ideas pero haré lo que pueda para exprimir** **mi imaginación**.

CAPÍTULO 2

**Chitaru PDV**

_Avanzaba por el recinto hacia la entrada principal, era el primer día, por lo que no teníamos clase todavía. Era como una especie de día de orientación; te acomodabas en tu nueva habitación, conocías a tus nuevos compañeros, descubrías las instalaciones..._

_Justo en la entrada del edificio del centro (el que consta de aulas) se encontraba una chica de baja estatura, llevaba el uniforme de la escuela, era rubia y tenía el pelo agraciado, el cual resaltaba aún más su sonrisa similar a la de un gato. Sostenía una especie de tablet, parecía estar muy entretenida con ella, pero en ese momento en el que yo la observaba con curiosidad, ella levantó la cabeza y nos cruzamos las miradas. Sonrió y vino andando hacia mi:_

-¡Bienvenida a la Academia Myōjō! Tu ropa me ha indicado que eres una de las nuevas integrantes de la Clase Negra, ¿cierto?-

_¿Mi ropa? Sí, bueno, cabe la posibilidad de que sea la única estudiante sin uniforme, ¿para qué voy a llevar falda pudiendo llevar pantalones?_

_-_Cierto, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Namatame Chitaru_.-_

_-¡_Encantada, Namatame-san! Yo me llamo Hashiri Nio, pero puedes llamarme Nio-chan. Soy la coordinadora de la Clase Negra, os informaré a ti y a los demás integrantes de todo sobre lo que necesitéis estar informados. Por el momento, eres la quinta en llegar. Vamos a buscar a Kaminaga-san, ella se ocupa de pasar lista cada noche para saber que todos estáis en vuestras habitaciones; también te dirá cuál es la tuya, y si ya llegó, también te dirá quien es tu nueva compañera de cuarto.-

_(¿Compañera de cuarto? No sabía que estaríamos así organizados, pensaba que estaríamos de uno en uno, pequeñas habitaciones individuales...bueno, una nueva experiencia, y espero que sea buena.)_

_Hashiri y yo caminábamos por el pasillo, todo estaba muy nuevo, daba una sensación futurista y tradicional a la vez, todo ello con un toque innovador._

_A un lado del inmenso pasillo, se encontraba una chica apoyada contra la pared; tenía unas coletas y el pelo de color azabache, usaba gafas y daba la sensación de tener la mente fría y calculadora, sus ojos eran tan o más fríos que su apariencia en general._

_-¡_Hola, Kaminaga-san! Esta es Namatame, Namatame Chitaru, ¿podrías llevarla a su habitación para que deje sus cosas? Tengo que ir a buscar a los demás._-_

_-_Claro_.- dijo Kaminaga, con una voz seca, -_Me llamo Kaminaga Kouko, soy la representante de la clase y sus habitaciones, sígueme, por favor.-

_Me limité a no decir nada, simplemente la seguí, aunque estaba un poco incómoda por su extraño y frío comportamiento, me pareció correcto que alguien tan competente y centrada se ocupe de ser la representante._

_Era muy incómodo ese sentimiento de soledad que se alojaba en mi interior, no tenía a nadie, y nadie me tenía a mi. Estaba ansiosa por hacer amigos, gente en la que poder apoyarse y gente a la que poder apoyar cuando las cosas de la vida hacen que uno se tambalee. Mientras caminábamos hacia el edificio de las habitaciones y el comedor, pensaba en mi mentora, la cuál nunca había sido mi madre aunque me hubiese cuidado y dado un hogar. Yo nunca la sentí como tal, aunque me duela decirlo. Ahora estaba sola, completamente sola. Pero dejaría de estarlo en poco tiempo._

**Bueno, hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, no quiero hacerlos muy largos porque se harían muy pesados de leer, así que prefiero hacer muchos cortos. Si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia, ¡que no se corte! ¡Estoy abierta a prácticamente todo! Hasta la próxima.**


	3. Chapter 3

**He** **estado pensando en cambiar el modo de contar la historia, quizás lo haga en modo de narrador omnisciente para** **más comodidad.** **Empezamos el tercer capítulo.**

CAPÍTULO 3

El autobús en el que Hitsugi viajaba acababa de llegar a su destino. Frenó lentamente, como una pluma posándose en el suelo, y ella a continuación se despertó.

-Q-qué pasa? ¿Hemos llegado?- dijo la jóven, que justo en ese momento se había despertado después de un muuuy largo trayecto viajando sola y sin compañía alguna. La pequeña Hitsugi, pequeña de apariencia únicamente, había estado en ruta alrededor de unas 6 horas, estaba agotada, sólo quería dormir en una cama, pero estaba tan nerviosa y emocionada que nada más pisar la acera en la que la marquesina se encontraba sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Todo era nuevo para ella, nuevo y enorme. No podía creerse lo que estaba viendo.

Una enorme sonrisa iluminó su cara, y se puso a caminar hasta la entrada del recinto estudiantil.

Llevaba una pequeña maleta en una mano, con la ropa necesaria para su estancia, y en la otra, abrazaba a un pequeño oso rosa de peluche con un lazo en el cuello. Hitsugi le tenía especial cariño a ese oso.

Lucía una radiante sonrisa, y se notaba a kilómetros lo feliz que estaba. Le apasionaba la idea de hacer nuevos amigos, de conocer gente y vivir nuevas experiencias.

Dio unos pocos pasos, despacio, se quedaba quieta constantemente contemplando lo que sería su nuevo hogar durante un par de cursos.

-Hola, chica nueva.- dijo una voz detrás de la pequeña -¿Te gusta la academia? ¿Es grande, verdad?-.

-¡Hola! ¡Si, es impresionante!- respondió Hitsugi con un todo exagerado de amabilidad y alegría.

La chica con la que ahora estaba hablando llevaba una coleta de ondulado cabello morado, su tono de voz asustaba un poco a Hitsugi, y también el hecho de que llevase un cinturón con distintas clases de tijeras, como las que llevan los peluqueros.

-¿No crees que eres un poco mayorcita para traerte tu osito de peluche a un sitio como este?- dijo la chica esbozando una sonrisa con no muy buenas intenciones.

Hitsugi miró al suelo, y abrazó a su oso aún más fuerte, no entendía como una chica que ni si quiera conocía le hablase así. ¿A caso serían así todos en Myōjō?

La pequeña peliazul se disculpó con una escusa para perder de vista a la otra jóven, y empezó a andar en dirección al edificio en el que se suponía que tenían que estar las habitaciones, todo ello, aún mirando al suelo.

Derepente, notó un tirón y sintió como si le faltase algo; la chica tan desagradable de antes se había apoderado de su oso, y se reía con un tono despreciable:

-Creo que tu peluche necesita unos retoques para estar a la altura de una academia como esta...- dijo mientras sacaba una de sus muchas tijeras.

A la pequeña Hitsugi se le paró el corazón y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, nadie sabía lo que ese muñeco significaba para ella, y no tenía derecho a quitárselo de esa manera.

-¡Oye, devuélvemelo!- gritó mientras una lágrima se le resbalaba por una de sus mejillas.

La chica empezó a correr, mientras rasgaba el aterciopelado muñeco, disfrutando de la angustia y lágrimas de la pequeña que corría detrás de ella.

* * *

><p>Chitaru se encontraba tranquila y feliz, no se pensaba que fuese tan fácil dar este tipo de primeros pasos en su nueva academia. Seguía a Kouko, la chica de la mirada fría, por una ancha acera hasta el edificio donde se encontraban las habitaciones. Todo parecía ir perfectamente, hasta que oyó pasos apresurados, una risa histérica y un gemido de angustia.<p>

-¡Por favor, devuélvemelo!- suplicaba una voz, una suave y asustada voz.

Chitaru se giró, y vio a una pequeña chica, con el pelo azul celeste y dos coletitas a los dos lados de su cabeza, piel blanca y ojos grandes, de color ámbar y...hermosos. Hermosa, esa chica era hermosa, bueno, esa niña, no parecía tener más de 8.

Y Chitaru, como su noble corazón le ordenó, empezó a correr tras la chica que hacía sufrir a aquella pequeña tan linda e inocente. La agarró del chaleco que llevaba y le quitó el oso de las manos, Chitaru, con sus impresionantes 1,71 metros y su mirada intimidante, hizo que la chica cambiara su risa por una especie de tartamudeo causado por la intimidación:

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?- le reprimió Chitaru con decisión.

-Y-yo...Estaba...pues...jugando con mi amiga- puso como excusa la otra jóven.

-No te pienses que me voy a creer eso, más te vale no volver a acercarte nunca a ella, ¿entendido?- dijo casi gritando Chitaru.

La otra chica se fue con la cabeza agachada y paso ligero, procurando alejarse todo lo posible de Chitaru.

Al verla ya alejándose, Chitaru miró al objeto que ahora poseía en sus manos; un adorable oso de peluche, todo roto, deshilachado, y con el relleno queriendo salir de él... Puso una triste mueca al ver en que estado lo había dejado, y miró a la pequeña que ahora había dejado de pedir su oso, y se limitaba a mirar a Chitaru con ojos asustados, y llenos de lágrimas.

Chitaru se acercó a ella, y se agachó un poco para enseñarle su oso:

-Siento mucho no haber podido cogerla antes, era muy rápida...te prometo que lo arreglaré, y lo dejaré aún más bonito de lo que ya era- dijo intentando esbozar una sonrisa para que la pequeña se sintiese mejor. Afortunadamente funcionó, y la peliazul, casi involuntariamente, se abalanzó sobre Chitaru y le dio un abrazo:

-Muchísimas gracias por haberme ayudado...- dijo asustada todavía por lo mal que lo acababa de pasar nada más llegar a aquel lugar.

Las mejillas de Chitaru se volvieron te un color rojizo, y acarició el suave cabello de la pequeña mientras la abrazaba. Se sentía eufórica, demasiado feliz por haber podido hacerla sonreír, por haber podido ver aquella hermosa sonrisa que la chica poseía y ser la causante de ella.

Pasados dos minutos más o menos, se enderezaron y por fin Hitsugi miró a la cara a Chitaru. Sus músculos se tensaron, al ver lo atractiva que era aquella chica, sus mejillas se tornaron de rojo, y abrazó considerablemente fuerte a su deshilachado oso para descargar la tensión de su cuerpo.

-Bueno...¿eres una estudiante de primaria? Me parece que tu edificio de habitaciones es el de la otra esquina del campus.- dijo amablemente Chitaru.

-Oh, no, yo...tengo que ir a la "Clase Negra". Me dijeron que este era el edificio de habitaciones, yo sola no sabría llegar, soy muy mala con los mapas e indicaciones...- respondió Hitsugi un poco avergonzada por el hecho de que siempre la confundiesen con una niña de primaria.

Una chispa pareció saltar en el corazón de Chitaru al escuchar que aquella linda chica iría a su misma clase.

-Oh! Siento mi fallo...eso quiere decir que iremos a la misma clase, yo también voy a la Clase Negra. Justo antes de encontrarme con la chica que te había quitado tu peluche estaba siguiendo a la representante de la clase para que me enseñase cual era mi cuarto y mi compañera de habitación.- dijo con un tono de felicidad en sus palabras bastante notable.

-Oh, no te preocupes...Bueno...t-te importaría si...¿puedes llevarme a mi habitación? Yo sola no se llegar...- contestó Hitsugi roja como un tomate.

-¡En absoluto! Ven, vamos.- respondió Chitaru alegremente a la vez que, sin pensarlo, cogía de la mano a la pequeña para evitar que se perdiese o se separase demasiado.

**Y hasta aquí el tercer capítulo. Pronto seguiré con el cuarto**!


	4. Chapter 4

**Y aquí estamos con el capítulo cuatro. Pido perdón por algunas de mis faltas de ortografía y doy gracias a «pandastica» por haberme dado mi primer review \\\\\\.**

CAPÍTULO 4

Sus manos se hallaban entrelazadas ahora mismo. Sin darse cuenta, sin haberse inmutado. Ambas se encontraban seguras, sentían un sentimiento de bienestar y comodidad de esta manera.

Fueron a recoger la maleta de Hitsugi y luego se dirigieron hacia Kouko, que había mirado expectante pero sin ni si quiera cambiar su gesto facial o corporal todo lo que había ocurrido hasta el momento.

Cogida de la mano de la pequeña, Chitaru le preguntó con amabilidad y una sonrisa a Kouko:

-Bueno, Kaminaga, ¿podrías decirle a...-

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que ni si quiera sabía su nombre, y una ráfaga interna de vergüenza recorrió todo su cuerpo.

-Me llamo Kirigaya Hitsugi, ¿tú como te llamas?- dijo alegremente y con una leve risa la peliazul.

-Namatame Chitaru- contestó la pelirroja con una amplia sonrisa.

Las dos miraron a Kouko esperando a que revisase su libreta.

-Kirigaya...Ah, sí, aquí está. Compartes la habitación número 4, tu compañera es...Namatame-san, según pone aquí.-

Chitaru tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no parecer lo eufórica que en realidad estaba. Ahogó un grito de felicidad y sus ganas de dar brincos, y se limitó a sonreír, una sonrisa de las de verdad, de las que te contagian la alegría.

Hitsugi no se quedó corta tampoco, la pequeña abrió la boca mostrando su pequeños dientes y sus mejillas se pusieron de color rojo esmeralda, como el pelo de la mayor, más o menos. No sabía como actuar, si ponerse a saltar o darle un abrazo a Chitaru, cosa que le apetecía más que nada. Tenía antojo de volver a sentir a la chica tan cerca, quería tener la oportunidad de oler su aroma, de sentir su aura de paz y tranquilidad... Optó por mirarla con los ojos brillantes, algo más apropiado teniendo en cuenta que se acababan de conocer.

-¡Chitaru-san! ¡Eso es fantástico!- dijo sin quitar su enorme sonrisa.

-Sí, es genial- contestó la mayor con la misma alegría aunque no la aparentaba.

Kouko comenzó a andar hacia el edificio, seguida de Chitaru y Hitsugi, las cuales iban cogidas de la mano. Subieron por las escaleras tres pisos, hasta que llegaron a la planta en la que se encontraba su cuarto. Caminaron por el pasillo hasta pararse frente a una puerta que poseía una placa dorada con el número 4 grabado. La chica de la mirada fría cogió un montón de llaves que llevaba guardado y les ofreció la que tenía grabado el mismo número que la puerta.

-A partir de hoy este será vuestro cuarto. Aseguraros de mantenerlo limpio y cuidado. El toque de queda para saber que todas estáis en vuestra habitación será a las 23:00. La cena es a las 21:00. Disfrutad de vuestro curso escolar.- informó Kouko con su tono de voz serio y calculador.

Tras decir eso, la chica se marchó, tenía llaves que entregar y habitaciones que enseñar. Al fin y al cabo era su trabajo como representante.

Chitaru metió la llave en la cerradura y la giró. Abrió la puerta y con una gentil actitud dejó pasar primero a Hitsugi, a la cual se le pusieron rojas las mejillas.

Seguida de ella, entró la mayor, y cerró la puerta. Al girarse para ver su nueva estancia se quedó impresionada. Aquel cuarto esa comparable al de un hotel de cuatro estrellas en París. Era enorme, tenía un sofá y una televisión de plasma. También una mesa con un par de sillas. El baño poseía una ducha enorme, y las camas que tenían eran muy grandes. Había tanto espacio en aquel cuarto que podrían vivir allí por lo menos cinco personas.

Hitsugi parecía muy impresionada también. Ver a una chica tan pequeña en una habitación tan grande te hacía entender como se debía de encontrar ella ahora. Miró a la pelirroja y sonrió. Luego, fue a la sala donde se encontraban sus camas y empezó a deshacer su maleta. Colocó su ropa por los estantes que había al lado de la cama que se acababa de elegir, la más lejana a la ventana. Chitaru la siguió e hizo lo mismo que ella. Dejaron sus objetos personales en sus mesitas de noche y sus cepillos de dientes y demás cosas por el estilo en el baño. Cuando acabaron, Hitsugi se acercó a Chitaru y le tendió su oso de una manera increíblemente dulce e inocente:

-Chitaru-san...me dijiste que lo ibas a dejar bonito...¿lo harás?- rogó con destellos en su mirada.

A la pelirroja se le derretía el corazón por momentos, cada vez que observaba o escuchaba a la pequeña.

-Por supuesto- le contestó dulcemente -voy a coger aguja e hilo, y te lo arreglaré.-

Buscó una caja de costura que había en un pequeño mueble al lado de la mesa. La cogió y eligió el hilo del mismo color rosado que el oso de peluche. Se sentó en el sofá, y la pequeña Hitsugi la siguió.

La peliazul, aliviada por que su oso volvería a estar en perfectas condiciones, la miraba con ojos dulces como la miel. No solo tendría su oso arreglado, si no que estaría arreglado por aquella chica tan gentil, amable, elegante...y muchos buenos adjetivos más que se le venían a la cabeza cuando la miraba.


	5. Chapter 5

¡**Hola de nuevo! Seguimos con el capítulo número cinco.**

CAPÍTULO 5

Apuntar, traspasar, dar la vuelta. Esos eran los movimientos que seguía repetidamente la aguja que sujetaba Chitaru. Apenas llevaba diez minutos cosiendo, pero la tensión empezaba a notarse en el ambiente, causada por el silencio que había.

Hitsugi estaba sentada con las piernas encima del sofá al lado de Chitaru. La miraba con interés, apreciando cada movimiento que hacía. Apreciaba la tranquilidad, la paciencia y el buen humor que tenía.

-¿Cómo has llegado a parar aquí?-

Chitaru giró la cabeza, un poco sorprendida por el hecho de que la pequeña quisiese empezar una conversación. Miró a los ojos de la chica, los cuales irradiaban inocencia y alegría. Una conmovedora sonrisa se formó en su cara y decidió seguir la conversación con toda la relajación del mundo:

-Pues bueno, mi mentora decidió meterme en esa academia ya que no tengo otro lugar en el que vivir.-

Hitsugi la miró con curiosidad y un poco de confusión. Quería saber cosas de ella, estaba convencida de que todo lo que tuviese que ver con ella sería admirable, así que siguió preguntando:

-¿Tus padres no puedes cuidarte?-

-La verdad es que no tengo padres. Mi mentora ya es muy mayor y ni si quiera es familia mía. A partir de hoy, este es mi hogar y no tengo ni si quiera a alguien al que poder tomar como un familiar...- confesó Chitaru con un tono triste en su voz mientras cosía el oso de la otra jóven.

Hitsugi se dio cuenta de que no debería haberle preguntado eso. Se sentía idiota y culpable por haberla puesto triste. Se sentía fatal por saber que Chitaru estaba sola en el mundo. No estaba dispuesta a ello.

-Pero ahora yo estaré contigo.-

Chitaru dejo de coser. Miró a la peliazul con una mirada de esas que te ven el alma. Veía el de la pequeña. Un alma pura llena de bondad y buenas intenciones. Aquella inocente chica había conseguido que a la pelirroja se le derritiese el corazón. Dejó cuidadosamente el osito de peluche a un lado del sofá y abrazó a Hitsugi.

-Gracias, Kirigaya.-

-No tienes nada que agradecerme, Chitaru-san.-

La peliazul sonrió, sonrió mucho. Apretaba sus estrechos brazos alrededor del cuello de Chitaru. Aspiraba su dulce aroma a rosas. Le encantaba esa sensación de tenerla cerca.

Chitaru disfrutaba mucho de aquel abrazo. Agarraba dulcemente la pequeña cintura de Hitsugi y apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro. Veía sus mechones celestes de pelo liso, y se quedaba hipnotizada con ellos.

Acababa de conocerla, y ya no quería separarse de ella.

Después de un largo abrazo, ambas se separaron lentamente. Chitaru cogió el oso y al ver que ya estaba, se lo entregó a Hitsugi.

La peliazul lo sujetó cuidadosamente. Lo miró con todo detalle; estaba arreglado, y muy bonito. Le gustaba aún más ahora que Chitaru había estado cosiéndolo. Ahora que tenía impregnado el olor a rosas que ella poseía. Lo abrazó y con una enorme sonrisa y una alegre risa le dio las gracias.

-¡Muchísimas gracias, Chitaru-san!-

Chitaru sonrió, y se quedó unos instantes admirando a la chica.

Era pequeñita, muy pequeñita. No le cuadraba la idea de que fuese a su misma clase.

-Kirigaya, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-Claro que sí- respondió alegremente.

-¿...Cuántos años tienes?- preguntó la pelirroja con un poco de vergüenza.

Hitsugi se rió. Todo el mundo pensaba que tenía cinco o seis años menos de los que tenía por su apariencia. Le hizo gracia y decidió seguir rizando el rizo.

-¿Cuántos aparento?- preguntó con diversión.

-Eh...esto...pues...no sé...- Chitaru se puso un poco roja. No quería decirle que aparentaba tener unos ocho años por si le parecía mal.

-Tengo 14- sonrió.

Impresionante. A la mayor se le quitó un peso de encima. No sabía ni cómo ni por qué, pero así fue. Estaba aliviada de que tuviese casi su edad, ¿por qué sería...?

-Oh, que bien. Yo tengo 17.- contestó con un tono notable de alegría.

-Todo el mundo me confunde con una niña de primaria. Resulta gracioso.- rió divertida.

Chitaru sonrió a la chica, y miró por la ventana. El sol se estaba empezando a esconder. Eran las 20:00 más o menos. Recordó que Kouko les había dicho que la cena se servía a las 21:00.

-Kirigaya, en una hora se sirve la cena. ¿Te apetece ir a dar una vuelta por el edificio? No sé exactamente donde está el comedor, así podríamos buscarlo-

-Me parece una idea estupenda, pero primero voy a peinarme- dijo la peliazul.

-¿Te puedo peinar yo?- dijo sin darse cuenta la mayor.

No se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y de lo precipitado que era hasta acabar la pregunta. Sus mejillas se tornaron de rojo, como hoy llevaban haciendo casi toda la tarde. Hitsugi percibió que lo dijo sin pensar, pero le encantó la idea.

-¡Por supuesto! Ven, mi peine está en el cuarto de baño.-

Chitaru siguió a la pequeña que iba brincando felizmente hacia el baño. Allí, en una especie de tocador, había dos espacios. El de ella y el de Hitsugi. En su espacio había un neceser con desodorante, colonia, alguna crema, y demás objetos. En el de Hitsugi había gomas del pelo, horquillas, peines y cepillos. Cogió un cepillo bastante grueso y se lo cedió a Chitaru.

Ésta lo cogió, y luego miró el reflejo de Hitsugi en el espejo. Estaba sonriendo, esperando a que le acariciase el pelo. Así lo hizo, primero lo acarició, su melena era muy suave, como la lluvia de verano. Sedosa y delicada. Su aroma a miel inundaba el cuarto. Chitaru la peinó hasta que no vio más nudos y todos los mechones se encontraban paralelos unos a otros. Salieron de la habitación, cogidas de la mano.

Por los pasillos del edificio se oían algunas voces de estudiantes. Al mirar por la ventana, se veía a muchos de ellos aprovechando el calor que no tardaría demasiadas semanas en desaparecer hasta la primavera.

-¡Tokaku-san! ¡Voy ahora a buscarlo!- gritó una chica que iba corriendo hacia ellas y mirando a su espalda, por donde venía andando una chica a la que parecía estar hablando.

Ni Hitsugi ni la chica se percataron la una de la otra hasta que chocaron brutalmente y salieron despedidas un metro hacia atrás, cayendo de una manera un tanto dolorosa en el suelo.

-¡Kirigaya!- gritó preocupada Chitaru.

-¡Ichinose!- gritó también la chica que ahora venía corriendo hacia ellas en vez de caminando.

La chica que había caído encima de Hitsugi se levantó rápidamente, asustada por si le había pasado algo grave.

-¡Lo siento muchísimo! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupada.

Hitsugi se enderezó. El golpe la había dejado un poco desorientada, pero al menos estaba consciente.

-Oh, Dios mío...¿te duele?- dijo la chica al ver el enorme moratón hinchado que tenía la peliazul en su frente y cabeza.

-Bueno...algo sí que me duele...pero estoy bien.- afirmó Hitsugi.

Chitaru le dio el osito de peluche que había salido despedido al igual que ella, cosa que la pequeña agradeció bastante. La pelirroja la cogió y la ayudó a levantarse. Le miró detenidamente y con mucha preocupación por su salud, y decidió que lo mejor sería poner un poco de hielo sobre el moratón para bajar la hinchazón.

-Nosotras tenemos hielo en la nevera de la habitación, vamos a coger algo.- dijo la otra chica.

Mientras caminaban hacia su cuarto, que según dijeron era el número dos, estuvieron presentándose. La chica que había corrido y chocado contra Hitsugi, se llamaba Ichinose Haru. Tenía dos coletas de color rojo anaranjado, su cara desprendía felicidad y buen humor, vestía con una falda y un jersey sin mangas. La otra chica se llamaba Azuma Tokaku, su mirada era inexpresiva, y no parecía mostrar ningún tipo de emoción. Llevaba una falda, una camisa y una corbata. Su pelo era corto, y azul, como el mar, y como sus ojos.

Llegaron a su habitación y Tokaku sacó la llave. Entraron y se dirigieron a la nevera, de donde sacaron tres o cuatro cubitos de hielo. Chitaru sacó un pañuelo de tela que llevaba en el pantalón y en él metió los cubitos. Lo ató y se lo dio a Hitsugi, indicándole que lo mantuviese apoyado sobre su herida para que dejase de dolerle.

El cariño con el que trataba a la pequeña era un cariño que no había tenido con nadie. No quería que le pasase nada, sólo la quería ver sana y feliz.

Hitsugi, por su lado, estaba encantada. Dolorida, pero encantada de que Chitaru se preocupase tanto por ella. Además, el pañuelo que le había dejado olía como ella, a rosas. Y eso le gustaba mucho. Muchísimo.

Las cuatro chicas se dirigieron al comedor, que se encontraba en la planta baja de aquel edificio. La cena estaría a punto de servirse, y después de toda la tarde conociéndose, el hambre empezaba a aparecer en sus estómagos.


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Buenas! Escribir esto se está volviendo muy entretenido. Siento si se me cuelan detalles demasiado...extraños en la historia, pero a veces escribo a finales de semana, estoy cansada y no rijo demasiado bien xd.**

CAPÍTULO 6

Tokaku abrió la puerta del comedor. Eran poco más de las nueve de la noche, y la comida se servía durante hora y media. Por lo tanto, apenas había alumnos todavía en aquella estancia.

Era una sala realmente grande. Había mesas largas, para muchas personas, y mesas sueltas, para grupos de ocho, de seis y de cuatro. La comida se servía en una enorme mesa en la que estaba a disposición del alumnado. Cada uno cogía lo que quería, el sueño de cualquier chaval.

-¡Tokaku-san! ¡Hoy hay curry en el menú! Voy a coger para las dos.- dijo Haru al ver que en el panel de la entrada, donde se escribía cada día lo que había para elegir, estaba escrita la palabra 'curry'.

Hitsugi intentó leer el panel, pero su baja estatura se lo impedía, ya que estaba en una parte alta de la pared. Se puso de puntillas sobre sus dedos de los pies, pero siguió sin verlo. Dio unos saltos, pero tampoco funcionó.

Chitaru se percató de sus intenciones, pero le resultaba tan adorable que no llegase aunque diese saltitos, que esperó unos instantes hasta decidir ayudarla.

-Hay curry, arroz blanco, sopa de tallarines y pan de melón.- le informó a la pequeña.

-¿Qué es pan de melón?- preguntó Hitsugi.

-¿¡CÓMO NO VAS A SABER LO QUE ES EL PAN DE MELÓN!?- gritó una voz estridente a su espalda.

Ambas, Chitaru y Hitsugi, se giraron. Y allí estaba Nio, con una especie de bollo en la mano y un bocado del mismo en la boca.

-El pan de melón es una delicia típica de esta academia, un mordisco de ese pequeño manjar solo es comparable a un orgasmo.- dijo Nio de una manera que asusto bastante a la peliazul.

-¿Y qué clase de comparación hay entre un trozo de pan y un orgasmo?.- preguntó confundida.

Chitaru miró a Hitsugi cuando oyó de sus labios la palabra 'orgasmo'.

-Pues...la verdad es que no lo sé. Nunca tuve uno pero dicen que te hace gozar mucho. ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Sabes lo que se siente?- preguntó Nio con una sonrisa pervertida.

Hitsugi se puso algo roja, le parecía extraño que una chica que ni si quiera conocía le preguntase algo así.

-Hashiri, creo que esta conversación está desviándose un poco de su trama inicial.- dijo la pelirroja con la cara del mismo tono que su pelo sin darse cuenta.

-¡Oh, Namatame-san! ¿A qué vienen esos colores? ¿A caso esta es tu novia? ¿Tu le proporcionaste ese orgasmo?-

Nio empezó a bombardear a preguntas de carácter sexual a Chitaru, la cual se encontraba en estado de shock. Su cara se volvía roja por momentos sólo de imaginar lo que le cuestionaba la chica de rubia y corta melena.

-¿Crees que es comparable al placer de comer pan de melón?- le preguntó Nio a Hitsugi.

Hitsugi estaba roja como un tomate también. Había empezado a ponerse de ese tono desde que Nio le había preguntado a la pelirroja si era su novia. Le avergonzaba que Chitaru no hubiese respondido. No lo afirmó. Pero tampoco lo negó.

Se acababan de conocer...¿cómo demonios iban las cosas tan rápidas e intensas?

-Yo...p-pues...la verdad es q-que...- balbuceaba la pequeña.

-Hashiri, nos conocimos hoy. De todas maneras, no creo que te concierne lo mas mínimo nuestra vida sexual. Si nos disculpas...- dijo Chitaru todo lo rápido que pudo para evitar tartamudear por lo vergonzosa que era aquella situación. Cogió a Hitsugi de la mano y caminó hasta la mesa donde se servía la comida.

Las chicas, aún con la cara de color escarlata, cogieron un tazón de arroz y un bollo de pan de melón cada una. Se aproximaron a la mesa más alejada del barullo que había en el grupo mayor de gente y se sentaron, la una al lado de la otra.

La pequeña de ojos dorados cogió su bollo y lo miró detenidamente. Le dio un mordisco y procuró saborearlo todo lo bien que pudo.

-La verdad es que está delicioso, pero sigo sin saber la comparación que tiene con un orgasmo...- suspiró confusa.

La mayor la miró sonriendo levemente. Cogió su bollo y al igual que ella, le dio un mordisco.

-Si, es sabroso...- suspiró -Kirigaya, siento que no me hayan salido las palabras necesarias para haberle reprochado a Hashiri su falta de tacto respecto a nosotras. No le incumbe ni nuestra relación ni si tuviste o no un orgasmo...- se torturaba Chitaru en voz baja, aunque lo suficientemente alta para que Hitsugi la oyese.

-Oh, Chitaru-san, no te preocupes, por favor.- sonrió la peliazul mientras acariciaba tiernamente el muslo de la mayor. -Soy virgen; nunca tuve un orgasmo, por eso no entiendo la comparación.- rió suavemente.

A Chitaru se le estremeció el cuerpo entero. Sentir la mano de la menos acariciando sus pantalones había causado en ella algo parecido a una descarga eléctrica. Su cara seguía caliente y colorada. Se empezaba a tranquilizar, poco a poco, pero la tensión empezaba a desaparecer.

-Kirigaya...- susurró. -Yo tampoco lo tuve, así que siento no poder ayudarte con tu duda...- declaró con un tono de voz más bajo.

Compartieron una mirada de ternura y siguieron con su cena.

Al poco tiempo aparecieron Tokaku y Haru con sus platos de curry.

-Sentimos habernos demorado tanto, es que nos encontramos con una chica que conocimos esta mañana y nos estábamos presentando a su compañera de cuarto.- se excusó Haru por las dos. -¿Pasó algo interesante mientras tanto?-

-No, nada en absoluto.- dijo Hitsugi compartiendo una mirada cómplice con Chitaru.

Mientras cenaban, Haru no paraba de hablar de lo que habían hecho durante el día. Hablaba de la gente que había conocido, como Tokaku, y de sus nuevos compañeros de clase, que por el momento, conocía a 8 de ellos:

Tokaku, la chica inexpresiva de pelo azul.

Nio, la chica rubia con sonrisa felina.

Chitaru, la chica principesca y elegante.

Hitsugi, la "lolita" del osito de peluche.

Isuke, la chica que enseñaba más piel de la que debería.

Haruki, la chica viciada a los poockys.

Kouko, la representante de su clase.

Y Suzu, una chica muy curiosa y tranquila que utiliza las mismas expresiones que las personas de tercera edad.

En su clase eran 13, la famosa clase Negra, Kurogumi de grado 10. Todavían le quedaban cuatro personas por conocer, y de momento, las que llevaba, le parecían unas chicas estupendas. Algunas tenían pinta de tener una manera de ser no demasiado agradable, como Nio con su impertinencia o Isuke con su egoísmo. Pero esas serían cosas que aprenderían a soportar unas de otras con el paso de los días, semanas y meses.

Sus habitaciones, las de todas, estaban en la misma planta. En la planta número 7 estaban exclusivamente sus 7 habitaciones (todas compartían cuarto en pares menos Nio, que dormía sola) y un baño público comparable a unas aguas termales reservado para ellas.

Haru en la mesa del comedor, hablaba de ir a tomar un baño con Tokaku después de cenar. A la peliazul no le apetecía mucho, pero acabó desistiendo al poco tiempo de escuchar las suplicas de Haru y ver su carita de pena.

Cuando acabaron la cena, las cuatro chicas se levantaron y fueron caminando a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Al llegar a la puerta con el número 4, Chitaru sacó la llave y abrió la puerta, dejando pasar primero a Hitsugi.

-La cena fue deliciosa, ¿no crees, Chitaru-san?- dijo sonriendo.

-Sí, los cocineros de este centro están muy cualificados para hacer su trabajo.- respondió Chitaru con otra sonrisa. -Por cierto, Kirigaya, ¿quieres ir al baño público con las demás antes de dormir o prefieres que nos quedemos aquí?-

-Prefiero que nos quedemos aquí, si no te importa. Soy muy vergonzosa y no quiero estar desnuda delante de gente que a penas conozco...- contestó la peliazul.

La mayor dejó escapar una pequeña risa de comprensión, e invitó a la otra chica a pasar primero por la ducha.

Mientras Hitsugi pasaba al baño, Chitaru se sentó en el sofá. Se acomodó, quitándose los zapatos y la chaqueta, y se quedó mirando por la ventana.

Era de noche, desde la séptima planta se veía un paisaje enorme y lleno de luces de la ciudad. Aunque sobre todas aquellas luces, la de la luna brillaba más que ninguna. Y aún así, aquella luz era muy tenue comparada con la que desprendían los ojos de la pequeña peliazul que acababa de conocer aquel día.


	7. Chapter 7

¡**Y seguimos escribiendo! Intentaré acabar de meter a todas las chicas dentro de poco para que todas puedan participar en la historia sin tener que pararme a presentarlas más adelante.**

CAPÍTULO 7

Desde la pequeña pero elegante salita del cuarto, Chitaru podía oír el agua de la ducha corriendo por la piel y el pelo de la pequeña Hitsugi.

_Que suerte tiene el agua_, pensó.

Miraba por la ventana, pensando. Tenía mucho que pensar. Demasiado. Probablemente no dormiría muy bien esa noche a causa de eso. Tenía que pensar en Hitsugi, en su dulces sonrisas y miradas, las que le llevaba regalando todo el día; tenía que pensar en sus inocentes pero inteligentes reflexiones; tenía que pensar en como la vida, después de haberla dejado sin familia y sin hogar, le había otorgado ese milagro del cielo. Aquella chica despertaba todos los sentidos de la pelirroja, a penas la conocía, si, eso es cierto, pero tampoco le importaba demasiado.

Los pensamientos se le amontonaban en su subconsciente. ¿Por qué lo había pasado tan mal cuando Nio les preguntó por el orgasmo? No acababa de entender como oír esa palabra de la boca de Hitsugi había logrado estremecer todos sus músculos.

El sonido del agua procedente del baño cesó sin que Chitaru se diese cuenta, de repente, la puerta se abrió y dio un pequeño salto de la impresión.

La pequeña peliazul salió con una toalla de color verde como única prenda. Estaba mojada todavía, pero había olvidado coger su pijama antes de meterse en la ducha.

La mayor la observaba. Observaba sus ojos brillantes como la luna, sus mechones celestes húmedos, sus piernas estrechas y su tono pálido de piel. Observaba las gotas de agua que se habían quedado en su cuerpo, las miraba con envidia.

Hitsugi fue hacia su cama, se quitó la toalla y se puso su pijama. Chitaru seguía en el sofá, aún pensando, hasta que la chica se puso en frente de ella.

Llevaba una camisa larga de pijama, unos pantalones que le quedaban bastante abundantes y una chaqueta de lana suave encima. Se acercó mucho, mirando a la mayor con cara de preocupación.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Chitaru-san? Pareces tener mala cara.- dijo a la vez que le posaba la mano en su frente para comprobar que no tenía fiebre.

-Tu frente está muy caliente...- aseguró preocupada.

Y claro que Chitaru estaba caliente, pero esos calores no se los causaba ninguna fiebre; se los causaba la pequeña Hitsugi.

-No te preocupes, Kirigaya, estoy bien. Es sólo que...que...hmm...- murmuraba mientras intentaba buscar una excusa creíble, aunque mentir nunca fue una cosa que se le diese bien.

-Es sólo que tengo calor, eso es todo.-

-Chitaru-san, a mi me puedes decir la verdad. Pareces preocupada por algo, ¿seguro que no me quieres contar lo que te pasa?- insistió de una manera que convencía a la pelirroja por momentos.

Hitsugi se preocupaba mucho por Chitaru. Aquella misma mañana, había sido su heroína logrando arrebatarle su osito de peluche a la chica que se lo había quitado. También lo había arreglado con todo el cariño del mundo, le había ayudado a levantarse después de la caída accidentada que tuvo por culpa de Haru y había conseguido deshacerse de Nio cuando empezaba a sentirse incómoda con sus preguntas impertinentes.

Cada vez que la miraba, veía en ella cosas increíbles. No entendía como una chica tan atractiva y espectacular podría tenerle tanto aprecio en tan poco tiempo. En su cabeza se repetía la idea de que cuando Nio le preguntó que si eran novias, no lo había negado. La verdad es que tampoco lo había afirmado, pero no negarlo también es algo muy importante.

-Umm...creo que ya se lo que te pasa...- dijo Hitsugi empezando a esbozar una sonrisa.

Se fue hacia el pequeño frigorífico que había al lado de la mesa y cogió un yoghurt de fresa. Luego cogió una cuchara y se sentó al lado de la pelirroja, la cual la estaba mirando con extrema confusión.

-Di "aaa" Chitaru-san!- dijo con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios mientras le ofrecía una cucharada del lácteo de color rosa.

Las mejillas de Chitaru se pusieron rojas, muy rojas. Y su temperatura subió un poco más. Hitsugi sabía por qué estaba tan caliente.

-Vamos, Chitaru-san, tienes que comer para estar fuerte, comiste lo mismo que yo en la cena, y tu eres mucho más grande...- dijo intentando convencerla.

La pelirroja abrió la boca tímidamente, a lo que la pequeña aprovechó para acercarle la cuchara a la boca para que se comiese su contenido.

Hitsugi sonreía por cada cucharada que se comía la mayor.

Cuando se acabó todo el yoghurt, se percató de que estaba un poco manchada en el extremo izquierdo de sus labios.

-Um, quédate quieta, Chitaru-san...- susurró.

Acercó su mano a la cara de la pelirroja, la cual estaba del mismo color que su pelo, y delicadamente con el pulgar la limpió.

Luego sonrió y fue a tirar el envase del lácteo. Mientras tanto la cara de Chitaru seguía caliente, pero al contrario que antes de la cena, ahora no estaba incómoda. Adoraba que Hitsugi le hubiese dado de comer de una manera tan dulce. Adoraba todo lo poco que conocía de ella.

-*pum, pum* ¿Estás ahí, Hanabusa?- gritó una voz mientras aporreaba la puerta de su habitación.

Hitsugi miró confusa a Chitaru, la cual se levantó a abrir la puerta.

En el pasillo había una chica con el pelo de color blanco grisáceo en una coleta, tenía los ojos morados y una cicatriz que atravesaba uno de ellos. Tenía un uniforme de marinera y al parecer, buscaba a una tan Hanabusa.

-¿Eres Hanabusa?- preguntó.

-No, lo siento, creo que te has equivocado.- respondió Chitaru.

-Acabo de llegar, estoy en la Clase Negra y me dijeron que en esta planta estaba mi habitación. Me dijeron que preguntase por una tal Hanabusa, pero, ¡tío! ¡No la encuentro!- dijo con un tono de cansancio y diversión en su voz.

A Hitsugi le asustaba un poco la actitud de aquella chica y estaba agarrando la camisa de Chitaru desde su espalda. Chitaru se percató de ello, y la miró con ternura, le tendió una mano y ofreció a la chica ayudarla a encontrar su cuarto. Se puso sus zapatos, cogió la llave y salió de la habitación de la mano de Hitsugi.

Empezaron picando a la puerta de la habitación número uno, para ir por orden.

Tokaku abrió la puerta.

-¿Necesitáis algo?- preguntó con amabilidad pero sin mostrar ninguna expresión ni en su voz ni en su mirada.

-¿Sabes dónde está Hanabusa?- preguntó la chica del pelo grisáceo sin dejar a Chitaru explicar la situación. Tokaku negó con la cabeza y cerró la puerta.

Luego picaron en la puerta número dos. Esperaron unos segundos, pero nadie abría la puerta.

-¿ESTÁS AHÍ, HANABUSA?- rió histéricamente la chica aporreando la puerta.

De repente se abrió y una chica con una coleta roja y un pooky en la boca apareció con cara molesta.

-No hacía falta gritar, tío, ¿qué queréis, vecinas?- dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Esta vez Chitaru se adelantó:

-Buscamos a una chica llamada Hanabusa, ¿por alguna casualidad sabéis en que habitación se encuentra?-

-¿Hanabusa? Hmm, no me suena, debió de llegar hace poco.-

-Gracias, y sentimos las molestias. Buenas noches.- se despidió Chitaru cordialmente justo antes de que cerraran la puerta.

La chica a la que intentaban ayudar se estaba poniendo histérica, corrió a la puerta siguiente y empezó a aporrearla brutalmente gritando que se la abrieran.

De pronto, una chica impecable, con una larga melena naranja y unos ojos azules como el cielo abrió la puerta, y con una suave sonrisa preguntó:

-Buenas noches, compañeras, ¿en qué os puedo ayudar?-

La chica antes histérica se acababa de quedar cortada por la belleza de la chica impecable que les había abierto la puerta.

-Buscamos a una chica llamada Hanabusa, ¿sabes donde está?- preguntó Hitsugi.

-Oh, ¿me buscabais?- dijo sorpendida. -Encantada, me llamo Hanabusa Sumireko, espero que nos llevemos bien.- sonrió.

-Es un placer conocerte...Hanabusa...me dijeron que eras mi compañera de cuarto...- dijo tímidamente la otra chica. -Me llamo Banba Shinya, espero que a Mahiru le parezcas tan buena chica como a mi.-

Las otras tres chicas se miraron con confusión, pero justo en ese momento Kouko apareció en el pasillo avisando de que era la hora del toque de queda.

Todas se fueron a sus susodichas habitaciones sin perder tiempo.


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola de nuevo! Últimamente le estoy cogiendo mucho gusto a escribir esto. Por cierto, me gustó la idea de «pandastica» de contar más a fondo la historia de los demás personajes, así que este capítulo lo voy a dedicar a contar lo que hicieron todas antes de irse a dormir esa noche después del toque de queda. ¡Sigamos!**

CAPÍTULO 8

**Habitación número 1.**

-¿Quiénes eran?- preguntó Haru.

-Namatame y Kirigaya acompañando a una chica un tanto...extraña.

-¿Y qué querían a estas horas?-

-Buscaban a una chica llamada Hanabusa, no sé quien es, de todas formas, mañana las conoceremos a todas.- respondió con un tono considerable de cansancio.

Picaron a la puerta y Tokaku volvió a ir a abrir. Kouko apareció al otro lado del pasillo.

-Azuma Tokaku e Ichinose Haru.- dijo pasando lista.

-Aquí estamos las dos.- contestó abriendo un poco más la puerta para que viese que Haru estaba sentada al borde de su cama.

Kouko lo apuntó en su libreta y se marchó. Tokaku cerró la puerta y bostezó mientras se estiraba; se notaba a leguas lo cansada que estaba, así que se echó en la cama y mirando al techo preguntó a Haru:

-¿Cómo crees que será la vida aquí?-

La pelirroja, un poco extrañada porque su compañera quisiese tener una conversación siendo como era, se pensó su respuesta y contestó:

-Yo creo que va a ser genial. Mañana ya empezamos las clases y seguro que será complicado tener tantos exámenes y eso pero...pero haremos muchas amigas y tendremos muchos momentos para recordar durante toda la vida.- dijo sonriendo.

La peliazul la miró y, para sorpresa de Haru, sonrió.

-Espero que eso sea así. Buenas noches, Ichinose.- dijo mientras se arropaba y apagaba la luz de la mesita de noche.

-Buenas noches, Tokaku-san.- sonrió Haru felizmente mientras se acomodaba en su cama, y pensando en la imagen de su compañera sonriendo.

**Habitación número 2.**

-Isuke-chan, ¿me dejas tu quitaesmalte?- preguntó Haruki mientras observaba que su manicura ya estaba desapareciendo.

-Te he dicho que me llames Isuke-sama. Y toma- dijo mientras le lanzaba el bote.

-Muchas gracias, Isuke-sama.-

Haruki se sentó en su cama y se quitó su ya desastrosa manicura. Miró a Isuke, la cual estaba echada boca abajo en su cama mirando una revista de moda.

-¿Encuentras algo que te guste, Isuke-sama?- preguntó intentando mantener una conversación con su nueva compañera.

-Pues no, es todo horroroso. Una chica como yo tiene que lucir su cuerpo, no esconderlo con vestidos como estos.- se quejó mientras le enseñaba a Haruki la foto de un vestido que a penas tapaba las rodillas.

-Si quieres lucirte deberías ir desnuda. Todos te mirarían mucho, créeme.- bromeó su compañera.

-Idiota!- replicó con un tono molesto la pelirrosa.

Haruki dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada, después la miró fijamente y con una sonrisa añadió:

-No te preocupes, Isuke-sama, yo no necesito verte desnuda para apreciar lo hermosa que eres.-

La cara de Isuke cambió de color. Sus mejillas se volvieron de un color carmín, y apartó la mirada de la revista para mirar a Haruki, que ahora estaba contemplando sus uñas ya despintadas.

La pelirrosa guardó su revista y fue a abrir la puerta, ya que acababan de picar. Intentando disimular los colores de su cara, le dijo a Kouko que las dos estaban en la habitación. Cuando se marchó caminó hacia Haruki y le quitó el Pooky que tenía en la boca, intentando que su carácter fuerte no se viese afectado por aquella adorable idiota.

-...¿Isuke-sama?...- dijo confusa.

La ahora mencionada nada más echarse en la cama, se acercó el palito de chocolate a la boca y le dio un mordisco.

-Me da igual que tuviese restos de tu saliva, tenía algo de hambre.- respondió aparentando tener más fuerza en sus palabras de la que en realidad tenía ahora.

Haruki soltó una leve risa y apagó las luces.

-Hasta mañana, Isuke-sama. Espero que no te entre el hambre por la noche, porque no tendré un pooky en la boca que me puedas quitar...- dijo a la vez que bostezaba.

-Idiota...- murmuró Isuke, sin darse cuenta de la tonta sonrisa que ahora mostraba.

**Habitación número 3.**

La vergüenza de Shinya tardó pocos segundos en desaparecer. Pronto, la chica ya estaba con esa aptitud tan ruda y propia de ella, aunque intentaba tratar a Sumireko con toda la delicadeza que podía.

-Banba-san, ¿quieres un poco de té? Lo estaba preparando justo antes de que picases a la puerta.- ofreció educadamente.

-Bueno, quizás un poco no me vendría mal, me vendrá bien descansar y relajar.- dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla apoyando las manos detrás de su cabeza.

Sumireko vertió una proporcionada cantidad de té en una taza de porcelana de importación que había traído de su casa. Se había traído la mayoría del inmueble. Según ella, era para sentirse más cómoda.

Después de haberle servido su bebida caliente, se sentó en frente de ella y se sirvió a si misma con la misma proporción que a su compañera. Dio un pequeño y educado sorbo y optó por conversar un poco antes de ir a dormir.

-Cuéntame, Banba-san, ¿qué te gusta?-

-Pues bueno, me gustan los patos.- afirmó con la taza en la mano.

-Los...¿patos?- repitió Sumireko algo confusa. Una persona como aparentaba ser Shinya no era el tipo de persona que le gustasen las cosas adorables como los animales, y mucho menos los patos.

-Sí, es una de las pocas cosas que tenemos en común Mahiru y yo.- respondió tranquilamente mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té.

-Recuerdo que dijiste algo de ella antes de entrar en la habitación...¿tengo el gusto de conocerla?- preguntó la chica con educación.

-Lo tendrás por la mañana.- respondió Shinya al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento para abrir la puerta en la que acababan de picar.

-Banba y Hanabusa Sumireko.- pasó lista Kouko desde el otro lado del pasillo.

-Aquí estamos.- dijo y cerró de un portazo seguido de una risa.

-Bueno, Sumireko, creo que voy a irme a dormir ya.- confesó mientras bostezaba y se estiraba.

-Si, yo también iré ya a descansar. Mañana nos espera un día realmente agotador.-

Sumireko recogió sus tazas y tras ponerse el pijama, se acostó en la cama.

-No apagues al luz, ¿vale?- le dijo Shinya.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó confusa la otra chica.

-Porque a Mahiru le da miedo la oscuridad.- y eso fue lo último que dijo antes de quedarse dormida.

Sumireko se quedó pensando un rato. Le parecía extraño el comportamiento de su compañera, no entendía el concepto de "Mahiru"...pero al mismo tiempo, le parecía adorable.

Aquella noche, Sumireko Hanabusa, hija única de una familia realmente adinerada y vicepresidenta de la empresa de su padre, soñó con patitos.

**Habitación número 5.**

-Shiena-chan, ¿no deberías llevar puestas tus gafas?-

Una chica de cabello morado en una coleta se burlaba de Shiena mientras sujetaba sus gafas en la espalda para que no las encontrase.

-Takechi, deberías saber que sin las gafas no puedo ver, y por lo tanto, tampoco las puedo encontrar...-

A la chica le estaba empezando a parecer mona su compañera agachada palpando el suelo por todas partes intentando encontrar su pertenencia.

El sonido de dos golpes secos y suaves en la puerta la despertó de sus pensamientos y fue a ver quién era.

-Takechi Otoya y Kenmochi Shiena.-

-Estamos en una misión de rescate de sus gafas, pero estamos.- rió Otoya divertidamente.

Cuando cerró la puerta al ver que Kouko se iba, caminó despacio hacia su compañera, procurando que no la viese.

Ahora mismo se encontraba con la mitad delantera de su cuerpo debajo de la cama; la pobre estaba desesperada por encontrarlas.

Otoya sonrió, realmente le parecía adorable, y decidió darle una alegría.

-¡Shiena-chaaaan! ¡He encontrado tus gafas!-

Shiena se levantó rápidamente y corrió hasta lo que le parecía la borrosa silueta de su salvadora. O al menos eso creía ella.

Cuando se las devolvió se las puso para comprobar que no estuviesen rotas ni les hubiese pasado nada, y suspiró tranquila, por saber que estaban bien.

-Gracias, Takechi, te debo una.- se agradeció mientras se metía en su cama.

Colocó las gafas en la funda, para evitar que se perdiesen otra vez, y apagó la luz.

Otoya se sentía bien consigo misma por haberla hecho feliz. Se sentía un poco confusa, ya que abusar de los demás era lo que más le gustaba hacer, pero esta vez, no pudo. Prefirió verla sonreír. No sé, cosas de Otoya, supongo.

**Habitación número 6.**

Suzu, una chica de carácter tranquilo, con corta melena azulada y ojos que transmitían tranquilidad, se encontraba ahora tumbada en el sofá esperando a su compañera de habitación que ahora estaba pasando lista por los demás cuartos.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, dio un pequeño brinco de la impresión, pero rápidamente se relajó al ver a la chica de las coletas de color azabache entrando en la estancia.

-¿Cómo ha ido el primer toque de queda?-

-Todas estaban en sus habitaciones.-

Se fue hacia su cama, y se puso el pijama. Se notaba que estaba cansada. Suzu ya había apreciado su forma de ser, un poco desinteresada y seca, pero le agradaba su compañía. Las dos se agradaban mutuamente.

La tranquilidad y el aura de paz que llevaba la peliazul siempre consigo, era perfecto para Kouko. Ni la molestaba ni le parecía irritante. Y esa sensación de seguridad y madurez que transmitía, le encantaba a Suzu. Se complementaban muy bien.

-Shouto, me voy a ir a dormir. Acuérdate de apagar la luz cuando te acuestes.-

Sonrió al ver a su compañera tan cansada. Ella prefirió quedarse en el sofá un rato más. No es que tuviese sueño, pero le gustaba ver el color de la noche que de apreciaba por la ventana. Le gustaba contar las estrellas que le permitía su vista ya cansada a esas horas, solía contar menos de cien, para entonces su cabeza ya no le permitía más trotes hasta la mañana siguiente. Se preguntaba todas las noches, el por qué de que las estrellas sólo se viesen cuando el sol no se encontraba en el cielo. De esta manera, no las podría contar de día, cuando su vista estaba descansada.

Quizás era lo hermoso que tenían las estrellas, lo que apreciaba de ellas. Quizás sólo se dejaban ver de noche para que unos pocos tuviesen la suerte de admirar su belleza.

Suzu se levantó a apagar la luz, miró una vez más por la ventana.

Y sintiéndose afortunada por haberlas visto, se fue a descansar.

**Habitación número 7**.

Nio estaba dándose una ducha antes de dormir. Había entrado con la tablet que le proporcionaba la directora Yuri, construida con material impermeable.

Tenía información de todas sus compañeras. Le gustaba saber cosas de ellas que los demás no sabían.

Cuando le pareció que sus dedos se estaban empezando a arrugar, salió a secarse.

Se puso el pijama, y se metió en la cama.

-A veces me pregunto como será tener una compañera para darle las buenas noches...- pensó en voz alta.

Dicho esto, cerró los ojos. Y no los volvió a abrir hasta el día siguiente.

**Habitación número 4.**

Kouko acababa de picar a la puerta, y tras apuntar que las dos se encontraban ahí, siguió su camino.

Hitsugi estaba considerablemente cansada después de todo lo que había pasado desde que el autobús la dejara justo delante del recinto.

Sus párpados le pesaban, y la gravedad hacía más efecto en su cuerpo que por la tarde.

-Kirigaya, voy a darme una pequeña ducha, ¿de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo, Chitaru-san.-

La pequeña observaba como su compañera se metía en el baño, y al poco tiempo, el sonido del agua empezaba a brotar.

Se sentó en la cama, y puso su oso al otro lado del colchón.

Oía el agua, pero no sólo eso, quería sentirla. Quería notar el agua tanto como la estaba notando Chitaru, quería estar con ella.

Llevaba todo el día con ella, y una simple ducha ya estaba haciendo que sintiese nostalgia.

Le encantaba el contacto que tenían piel con piel cuando se cogían de la mano. Se sentía protegida al lado de la mayor.

Le gustaba mucho verla con sus mejillas ardientes de color carmín, le parecía muy dulce.

El sonido del agua resbalando por el esbelto cuerpo de la muchacha hacía eco en el cuarto, sobre todo en el subconsciente de la peliazul, la cual quería mantenerse despierta un poco más para poder darle las buenas noches.

La puerta del baño de abrió al poco tiempo de que el sonido dejase de ser oído. Chitaru salió envuelta en una toalla, ya que había cometido el mismo error que Hitsugi, y no se había acordado de coger el pijama antes de ducharse.

Las mejillas de la pequeña se empezaron a calentar un poco, la verdad es que admiraba a la chica, pero era la primera vez que veía tanta piel desnuda que no fuese la suya misma.

Tenía unas piernas largas, y se veían fuertes. Sus brazos y sus manos parecían delicados, pero sabía muy bien que poseían una fuerza excepcional. Su cabello estaba mojado, las gotas que se resbalaban por sus mechones humedecían suavemente su hermosa cara.

Un poco roja por el despiste, Chitaru se aproximó a su cama para ponerse el pijama. Hitsugi intentó mantener la mirada desviada de la otra chica.

Cuando la vio llevar la toalla al baño ya vestida, dejó escapar un suspiro. Cuando volvió, apagó las luces que quedaban encendidas, se asomó un momento a la ventana para contemplar la luna una última vez y luego se giró para ver a la pequeña.

Efectivamente, como pensaba. Sus ojos brillaban mucho más que aquel satélite natural.

-Buenas noches, Kirigaya, que duermas bien.- dijo a la vez que se sentaba en la cama, preparándose para descansar.

Hitsugi sabía que era la última oportunidad que tenía en el día de hoy, le parecía el momento perfecto, así que simplemente, se dejó llevar.

Tras levantarse de su cama, se aproximó a la mayor. Apoyó una mano en uno de sus muslos y con la otra acarició suavemente su hombro, todo ello mientras le daba un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches, Chitaru-san.- susurró al tiempo que esbozaba una dulce sonrisa.

La cara de Chitaru, se encontraba ahora más roja que nunca. Daba gracias porque la oscuridad del cuarto escondiese aquel cantoso tono de piel que ahora poseía. Estaba echada, mirando al techo. De vez en cuando miraba a la otra cama, y contemplaba a la pequeña abrazando su osito y respirando con tranquilidad mientras dormía.

Con su mano, tocó la mejilla en la que la pequeña había depositado un beso. Un beso suave, dulce, y cariñoso.

Después de eso, movió su mano de posición, y pasó de tocar el beso de la pequeña en su mejilla, a tocar sus labios. Pensando qué sabor tendrían los de Hitsugi.

**Pues bueno, hasta aquí este "capítulo especial". ¡Sigan leyendo!**


	9. Chapter 9

¡**Hola de nuevo! Estoy encantada con vuestras visitas y vuestros reviews, en serio, muchísimas gracias a todos.**

CAPÍTULO 9

Un tenue rayo de luz que golpeaba los ojos de Chitaru consiguió que estos se abrieran. Acababa de amanecer, a penas se veía la circunferencia entera que era el sol. La chica abrió los ojos despacio, todavía le pesaban sus párpados.

Se enderezó en la cama, y miró a su lado, donde se encontraba su compañera durmiendo en la otra cama. Le parecía la cosa más adorable del mundo; estaba abrazada a su osito y tenía la boca un poco abierta para respirar mejor.

Sonrió antes de mirar el despertador que tenían en la mesita; a penas mostraba las 7:00, y la alarma estaba programada automáticamente para las 7:30.

La verdad es que nadie le había dicho a que hora se servía el desayuno, ni a qué hora empezaban las clases. Se supuso que el desayuno sería a las 8:00, con el fin de tener media hora antes para prepararse, y las clases comenzarían a las 9:00. Pero claro, era sólo una suposición.

Se sentó al borde de su cama, y se quedó mirando a Hitsugi. Pensó en si aquella dulce chica que ahora estaba dormida en frente suyo era la misma que en sus sueños le había dado un beso en la mejilla. Porque así era como lo recordaba ella, como un sueño. Lo recordaba tan perfecto que sólo era capaz de verlo como un sueño. Algo tan irreal e increíble que sería imposible de hacerse realidad. Eso pensaba, o al menos lo hacía, hasta que oyó a la pequeña murmurar algo aún dormida:

-Ch-Chitaru-san...-

La mayor la miraba, ahora arrodillada en el suelo y apoyada en el borde de su colchón, para oírla mejor y tenerla más cerca.

-M-me...gus-s-t-tan...t-tus...bes-sos...-

La peliazul murmuraba estas palabras con notable dificultad debido a que aún estaba sometida a un sueño. Abrazaba fuerte a su osito y sus mejillas, incluso durmiendo, se empezaban a encender de un color rojizo.

Chitaru la miraba, con los ojos muy abiertos, y cada vez se acercaba más a ella, intentando sentir sus palabras.

-Kirigaya...- murmuró sonriendo, con una voz muy dulce y las mejillas calientes.

De pronto, notó que la chica se movía, notaba como sus sueños se desvanecían y como sus ojos comenzaban a abrirse lentamente.

Pasaron unos pocos segundos, y sus ojos dorados cuan dos lingotes de oro miraban a Chitaru con dulzura.

La mayor se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado cerca de ella, a pocos centímetros de su cara. Tenía miedo de que Hitsugi pensase que llevaba mucho tiempo mirándola, así que decidió usar una excusa que al menos a ella le parecía creíble, pero la pequeña se le adelantó:

-Buenos días, Chitaru-san.

-B-buenos días, Kirigaya. Parecías tener una pesadilla y me acerqué para comprobar que estuvieses bien...

Las mejillas de Hitsugi se encendieron de nuevo.

-No era una pesadilla; era un sueño.

La pelirroja la miraba atónita. ¿Como podía estar tan feliz de decir eso? Definitivamente todavía estaba soñando. Una pequeña como ella nunca querría a alguien como Chitaru, o eso es lo que ella creía. Aún así se encontraba sumamente feliz.

-¿Y qué pasaba en ese sueño?

Chitaru quería oírlo de sus labios. Pero aún era demasiado pronto para adelantarse a acontecimientos.

-Ee...hmm...nada interesante. ¿Ya sonó el despertador, Chitaru-san?

Hitsugi intentaba esconder sus sentimientos, intentaba esconder sus fantasías y sus sueños. No quería que la mayor la mirase mal o incluso dejara de tratarla como lo hacía. Era demasiado pronto para todo.

-No, todavía no. Quedan 15 minutos para que suene. ¿Quieres dormir un poco más?

-Hmm, no. Prefiero hablar contigo.

La pelirroja enmudeció al oír eso. Sin duda alguna, el día estaba empezando de la mejor manera posible.

-Me parece una buena idea- dijo a la vez que esbozaba una enorme sonrisa.

Ambas se sonreían, la una a la otra. Hitsugi desde la cama y Chitaru arrodillada en el suelo. Cualquiera que las hubiese visto, podría haberlas confundido con la bella durmiente y su príncipe.

-Oh, Chitaru-san, ¡mira! El sol todavía no ha salido del todo.

Tras decir eso, la pequeña se levantó, y cogió de la manga de la camisa a Chitaru, la cual algo sorprendida, la siguió encantada.

Se acercó a la ventana y movió un poco la cortina.

La imagen que podían contemplar ambas chicas en aquel momento era digna de ser una de las siete maravillas del mundo. El sol, que apenas había empezado a salir, posaba sus rayos de luz en algún que otro árbol que empezaba a perder sus hojas. A aquellas horas de la mañana, hacía algo de frío, y la helada que había caído de madrugada se reflejaba por la enorme esfera de fuego incandescente. El color del cielo no era muy distinguible; aún era de noche, si alzabas la vista, aún se veía la oscuridad del universo, en cambio, al horizonte, un color anaranjado empezaba a asomarse a la misma velocidad que lo hacía el sol.

Hitsugi apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Chitaru. Lo hermoso del paisaje, el lugar, y por supuesto, la compañía, hacía que la pequeña no se quisiese mover, no quería separar su cuerpo del de la mayor, no quería salir de la habitación. Quería quedarse así siempre. Pero para desgracia de ambas, las cuales estaban realmente cómodas y felices en aquella situación, aquel fenómeno de la naturaleza apenas duraba varios minutos.

Aunque para su fortuna, fenómenos naturales como ese, e incluso mejores, ocurrían cada día.

*PIPI, PIPI, PIPI*

Al mismo tiempo que la oscuridad de la noche se desvaneció, el sonido irritante del despertador se hizo eco en el silencio del cuarto.

Chitaru fue a apagarlo. Hitsugi se quedó mirándola desde la ventana. Adoraba los pliegues que hacía su camisa por la zona de su cintura, y la manera en que se tensaba por su fuerte espalda.

-Kirigaya, tenemos una hora y m-...

-Lo sé, Chitaru-san. No te preocupes por el tiempo. Hay que tomarse las cosas bonitas con calma, ¿no crees?

Estas palabras dejaron a Chitaru un tanto extrañada. Hitsugi parecía tener un buen carácter y bastante iniciativa. Aunque le parecía algo confuso, le gustaba.

Tras regalarle una tierna sonrisa se acercó a ella. No estaba segura de con qué intenciones, pero aún así caminó hacia ella con decisión. La miró unos instantes, apreciando como sus habitualmente lisos hermosos mechones de pelo celeste ahora estaban alborotados, realzando aún más sus bonitos y grandes ojos de color miel.

Extendió sus largos y fuertes brazos y agarró suavemente la cintura de Hitsugi, atrayéndola un poco hacia sí misma. Chitaru nunca fue un tipo de persona de esos que cogen cariño rápidamente con todo el mundo. Al contrario, tardaba mucho tiempo en coger confianza con alguien. Y así fue siempre, hasta que la conoció a ella. A penas la había conocido el día anterior, pero la verdad es que adoraba su compañía. Desde la primera vez que vio aquellos mechones azulados y aquellos ojos dulces, desde que oyó por primera vez su adorable voz, desde entonces, sintió algo por aquella persona que no lograba identificar.

Hitsugi rodeó con sus brazos el torso de Chitaru. Agarró suavemente los pliegues de su camisa, y se aferró a su cuerpo aún más. Se había despertado hacía poco, y su olor corporal era mucho más intenso a esas horas de la mañana. El olor a rosas silvestres que desprendía causaba el mismo efecto que una droga. Una droga que nadie le obligaría jamás a dejar.

-Kirigaya...

-¿Sí, Chitaru-san?

-Hoy es el primer día, y no tengo ni idea de donde está ningún sitio dentro de este enorme recinto. No quiero que te separes de mi mano, podrías perderte.

Estas palabras las dijo mientras disimuladamente enredaba sus dedos en las puntas de los mechones de la pequeña.

-De acuerdo. Estaré a tu lado todo el rato.

La sonrisa que tenía ahora mismo Hitsugi sobraba para darse cuenta de lo feliz que le había echo con sólo decir eso.

Dándose cuenta de que el tiempo pasaba más rápido de lo que les gustaría, ambas se vistieron, se asearon y salieron de su cuarto, evidentemente, cogidas de la mano.

Bajaron al comedor, y ya que a esas horas el hambre no abundaba mucho, cada una cogió una pieza de fruta para comerla mientras andaban hacia su clase.

Salieron caminando del edificio cogidas de la mano, aún tenían que caminar unos cinco minutos hasta el bloque que constaba de las aulas.

Por el camino se encontraron con Sumireko y Banba, la chica que la estaba buscando el día anterior. Iban a un paso considerablemente lento, así que las pillaron enseguida.

-¡Buenos días!- dijeron al unísono Chitaru y Hitsugi.

-Oh, buenos días. Hoy hace una mañana espléndida, ¿verdad?

-Ho-ola.- tartamudeó Banba.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Banba-san? Ayer parecías mucho más animada.- la pequeña peliazul aún confusa no entendía el concepto Shinya/Mahiru.

-La nerviosa chica de la noche anterior era Shinya. Esta es Mahiru, lo contrario a Shinya. Como la noche y el día.- intentó explicar Sumireko de una manera realmente breve pero eficaz al mismo tiempo.

Ahora que parecía entenderlo un poco mejor, sonrió a la nueva faceta diurna de Banba y conversó con Sumireko sobre cosas que se suelen conversar cuando intentas ser amable; como el tiempo, las instalaciones...

Al poco tiempo, llegaron a su destino. Entraron por la puerta principal y buscaron su clase, grado 10 Kurogumi. Más conocida como la Clase Negra.


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Hola de nuevo! Cada vez que voy a empezar a escribir un nuevo capítulo me siento encantada por los buenos reviews que me escribís sobre los anteriores. ¡Me motivan mucho!**

**Respecto a algunos, como el de «Nutella», me gustaría informar de que procuraré meter momentos de Sumireko y Banba, me fascina el tema Shinya/Mahiru, así que podría darle bastante juego. Y respecto al de «Maria Hatake-chan», quiero animarla, si quieres escribir una historia sobre ellas, ¡hazlo! Te garantizo que yo sería la primera en leerla.**

**¡Seguimos con la historia!**

CAPÍTULO 10

Entraron en el aula cuya puerta traía escrita en una placa: "10th Kurogumi".

Aún faltaban diez minutos para que comenzasen las horas lectivas, pero alguna que otra chica ya se había elegido su asiento.

Adelante del todo, justo al lado de la ventana, Isuke estaba acomodándose para pasarse durmiendo el resto de la mañana. Haruki, justo detrás de ella, parecía pasárselo bien bromeando con su compañera. Kouko, por supuesto, estaba formalmente sentada por la zona del centro, y Suzu, a su lado.

Al entrar, les llamó altamente la atención un enorme escritorio de madera de pino con un jarrón de flores ocupando el sitio que en circunstancias normales tendría un pupitre como otro cualquiera.

-Espero que no os moleste.- dijo Sumireko a la vez que se sentaba en dicho sitio.

Banba prefirió sentarse justo en la otra esquina de la clase, lejos del barullo que para ella significaba la gente.

Chitaru apartó la silla de la mesa que había en la esquina superior más cercana a la puerta, para luego sentarse. Hitsugi, se sentó a su izquierda.

En los minutos siguientes, llegaron Nio, Tokaku, Haru, Otoya y Shiena; y ocuparon los sitios libres.

El último en llegar fue su profesor, justo al tiempo que sonó el timbre que indicaba el inicio de las clases.

-¡Buenos días, alumnos! Soy Mizorogi-sensei, es mi primer año como profesor, y, por lo tanto, sois mis primeras alumnas. ¡Divirtámonos mientras aprendemos!-

Haru le regaló un pequeño aplauso lleno de emoción, ambos tenían la misma ilusión.

Tras presentarse todas, Mizorogi empezó a dar clase de biología.

Los primeros quince minutos de clase fueron entretenidos para las chicas, hasta que recordaron lo difícil que era prestar atención teniendo tanta gente a tu alrededor.

Cuando a penas había pasado media hora, Isuke ya estaba durmiendo. Sólo Haru, Kouko, Suzu, Sumireko y Hitsugi prestaban atención y tomaban apuntes.

Chitaru, en otras circunstancias, también lo haría. Pero prefería estudiar los pliegues del vestido de la compañera de su izquierda, sin duda alguna.

La miraba con más ímpetu e interés que a cualquier otro esquema del encerado. Subrayaba con su mirada las partes importantes, aunque si fuese por ella, lo subrayaría todo. Quería aprenderse de memoria esa curva que formaba su cintura por la espalda. Esas piernas de piel blanca como la nieve, esos mechones azulados, esos ojos caramelizados que miraban fijamente al sensei.

Realmente parecía aplicada; ponía todas sus ganas en entenderlo y coger apuntes que le sirviesen para estudiar antes del examen. Movía su bolígrafo de color azul escribiendo palabras con una bonita caligrafía.

De pronto, Mizorogi se percató de que Isuke estaba durmiendo, sinceramente, fingía muy bien estar despierta.

-¡Señorita Inukai! ¡Estamos en clase!

Isuke dio un salto en el sitio.

-¡Yo no he sido!- intentó excusarse sin saber si quiera qué le había dicho.

Todas las demás empezaron a reírse, a excepción de Kouko y Tokaku, que no le encontraban la gracia.

Chitaru, sin embargo, seguía en su mundo, en la Luna, en aquellos ojos que brillaban mucho más que el satélite natural. Puso en coordinación todos sus sentidos para poder disfrutar de la hermosa risa que la pequeña poseía. Realmente angelical.

-Namatame, ¿podrías decirme cual es la función de las mitocondrias?

Al darse cuenta de la pregunta del sensei, intentó aparentar haber estado prestando atención. Todas la miraban, sobre todo Hitsugi. Si decía la respuesta incorrecta, igual pensaba que era una vaga, que se tomaba los estudios como una broma. Y eso no era así, a ella le gustaba estudiar, le parecía algo realmente importante y necesario. Sólo que la peliazul era aún más importante.

-Emm,...- de repente miró al encerado y con un fugaz vistazo vio la palabra 'mitocondria' seguida de 'dar energía'. Se limitó a adornar lo que entendía por eso.

-Pues se encarga de obtener energía para la célula.

-¡Muy bien, Namatame!

Se sentía aliviada, realmente descansada y fuera de tensión. Miró a Hitsugi, la cual le regaló una sonrisa y le susurró unas palabras de felicitaciones.

La pequeña sabía de sobra que no estaba prestando atención. Por el rabillo del ojo podía sentir sus ojos rojos mirándola con interés. Intentaba prestar atención, pero también quería saber lo que estaba haciendo ella. No quería que se cruzasen las miradas, se moriría de vergüenza. Se limitó a fingir estar atendiendo, hasta que el sensei pronunció su apellido. Estaba claro que Chitaru no había oído ninguna palabra desde que entraron en clase, estaba demasiado entretenida mirándola. Hitsugi puso todas sus esperanzas en que contestase bien, y como ella pensaba, resultó ser una chica muy inteligente. Todo lo que tuviese que ver con esa pelirroja era fascinante. Le encantaba.

Sin darse a penas cuenta, la clase ya había acabado. Y así pasaron las demás clases. Chitaru intentaba atender, pero la curiosidad que tenía por la peliazul se lo impedía. Y Hitsugi intentaba verla en todo momento, pero quería prestar atención al mismo tiempo.

A las 14:30 tocó el timbre una última vez, y todas recogieron sus libros antes de ir camino del comedor.

-¡Ey, esperad un momento!- gritó la juguetona voz de Nio.

Todas se giraron para echar un vistazo a lo que la rubia tenía que decir.

-Durante la comida, se repartirán folletos sobre las actividades extra escolares que se van a poner en marcha este curso. Si estáis interesados, venid a hablar conmigo.

Tras decir eso, se fue de clase. Ella y todas, sus estómagos ya rugían pidiendo algo de comer.

Las manos de Chitaru y Hitsugi se entrelazaron, compartieron una mirada de ternura y empezaron a caminar hacia el comedor.

-¿Tenéis un segundo?

Una suave y amable voz se alzó sus espaldas. Era Suzu, que les tendía un pequeño papel con información sobre una de esas actividades extra escolares.

-Si os interesa a alguna de las dos ir a clases de yoga para una mayor relajación sólo tenéis que buscarme, gracias por vuestra atención.- les esbozó una gratificante sonrisa y siguió repartiendo panfletos.

-Kirigaya, ¿tienes pensado apuntarte a algo?

-No lo sé, Chitaru-san, ¿y tú?

-Me gustaría apuntarme al club de teatro o a algún deporte de equipo, como baloncesto o fútbol.

Siguieron hablando de eso, y de la clase de biología hasta que llegaron al comedor. En el tablón del menú se leían en mayúsculas las palabras 'salmón, sopa'. Ambas se decantaron por un poco de las dos cosas, cogieron su comida y se dirigieron a la mesa más alejada de la multitud, como la noche anterior.

Mientras comían y charlaban alegremente, Haruki se acercó a ellas con unos folletos.

-¡Ey, chicas! ¿Os gustaría apuntaros a algún deporte? Si es así, avisadme durante el resto de la semana, ¿vale?

Les dejó un papel y siguió repartiendo por las mesas. Se notaba que le gustaban los deportes, estaba encantada y muy alegre mientras preguntaba a los alumnos si querían formar parte de algún club o equipo.

Hitsugi, que ya había acabado lo poco que no le daba asco comer del salmón y se había tomado la sopa, se levantó a coger una manzana para ella y otra para Chitaru. Se acercó al frutero y dudó di coger las verdes o las rojas. Se decidió por las rojas, que le recordaban a los mechones de pelo de la mayor, las cogió y cuando se fue a dar la vuelta chocó contra alguien.

-Vaya, pero si es la pequeña del osito de peluche.

La repugnante sonrisa malévola de Otoya hacía que el corazón de Hitsugi latiese tres veces más rápido. Notaba un nudo en su estómago y otro en su garganta, que le impedía articular palabra alguna. Se sentía indefensa ahora que Chitaru no estaba con ella. Ahora que Chitaru ni si quiera sabía en qué situación se encontraba.

-Hmm, ¿sabes Hitsugi-chan? Tener el pelo tan largo se ve muy mal, déjame que te lo arregle.

Cuando la peliazul vio la mano de Otoya acercándose a su cinturón lleno de tijeras, automáticamente le lanzó las manzanas, con la suerte y puntería suficiente para darle en la frente y nariz.

Hitsugi salió corriendo, intentando escapar del montón de hambrientos estudiantes en el que estaba atrapada. Gracias a su baja estatura, se pudo ir escabullendo poco a poco, pero oía la voz de la abusona justo detrás de ella.

Cuando salió del barullo, corrió en dirección a la mesa donde Chitaru estaba sentada. Ésta, al oír los pasos apresurados y la voz de Otoya, se dio la vuelta y como un auto reflejo, se levantó y escondió a Hitsugi detrás de ella.

Realmente aquella chica de las tijeras tenía una especie de obsesión o enfermedad, un problema que a la peliazul le causaba miedo, y a la pelirroja odio, odio por haber echo llorar a la pequeña.

Otoya, se acercaba a ellas con las tijeras en la mano. Parece mentira que no tuviese al menos un poco de respeto hacia Chitaru teniendo en cuenta lo del día anterior. Sin duda esa enfermedad causaba estragos en ella.

La pelirroja la agarró de la muñeca, y con un giro seco, la tiró al suelo boca abajo, logrando que sus tijeras saliesen despedidas. Se arrodilló encima de su brazo, una posición en la que con un solo movimiento de pelvis, se lo podría romper.

-Escucha bien lo que te digo.- susurró con un tono tan frío que parecía mentira que fuese la misma Chitaru de siempre la que lo usaba -Como vuelvas a tocar, molestar o mirar a Kirigaya, te romperé todas tus extremidades. Ahora vete antes de que empiece por tu brazo.

La chica se levantó y salió corriendo afuera del edificio. El comedor era tan grande y había tanto escándalo, que nadie se había inmutado de lo ocurrido.

Chitaru miró a la aún asustada Hitsugi, ya era la segunda vez que esa chica le hacía sufrir de una manera semejante. Como siguiese así, le causaría un trauma. Pero la pelirroja no estaba ni mucho menos dispuesta a eso.

**Hasta aquí este capítulo. Se que está algo mal redactado, y todo ocurre muy deprisa, los siguientes los haré mejor, con más calma. Aún tengo que pensar a que actividades se pueden apuntar; teatro, baloncesto, fútbol, animadoras...no tengo ni idea. ¿Alguna sugerencia? ¡Nos vemos en el capítulo 11! ¡No olvidéis dejar un review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Buenas! Sin duda vuestras ideas son fantásticas, cualquiera que tengáis de cualquier tipo me la podéis comentar. Haré lo posible por que mi historia tenga de todo un poco.**

**¡Continuemos!**

CAPÍTULO 11

Los ojos de la pequeña temblaban, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Otoya consiguió por segunda vez acelerar el ritmo de los latidos de su corazón, y no por amor o nervios, si no por miedo y pánico.

La pelirroja la miraba preocupada, pensando como hacer que se sintiese mejor. Todavía no la conocía lo suficiente, pero en ese poco tiempo que llevaban juntas descubrió que entre otras cosas, le gustaba estar con la menor cantidad de gente posible. Agarró suavemente su mano, y caminando a paso ligero, la llevó a su cuarto.

Cuando llegaron, después de todo el camino en silencio, se giró para estar frente a frente con Hitsugi, y así poder descubrir que seguía sin articular palabra, y a la vez, aguantando con todas sus fuerzas los sollozos que tenía anudados en la garganta.

Tenían toda la tarde por delante, toda la tarde para conseguir que se sintiese mejor, para lograr que se lo pasase lo suficientemente bien como para olvidarse de la abusona de cabello morado.

Tratándola con delicadeza, se colocó detrás de la pequeña y con sus manos, presionó suavemente su cadera, incitándola a caminar en la dirección que le indicaba. Se acercó a las camas, y se sentó en la suya, indicándole luego que se sentase de lado en su regazo.

Sin decir nada, la agarró delicadamente por la cadera, y con la otra mano, retiró de sus mejillas alguna que otra lágrima que se había derramado.

Se sentía fatal por no haber podido haber hecho nada antes. Se sentía un poco culpable; debería haber evitado que Otoya se acercase a ella, que le hablase ya desde un principio.

La miraba con preocupación y duda, no estaba segura de como hacer que se sintiese mejor. Pondría todas sus ganas, e intentaría de todo para verla feliz.

Dejó reposar su cabeza en el torso de la chica, y con la mano que tenía libre, acariciaba dulcemente la piel desnuda de sus piernas que dejaba el vestido que llevaba al descubierto.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, ninguna sabía como actuar.

Hitsugi estaba realmente cómoda en esa posición. Sentada encima de Chitaru, con sus cabeza llena de cortos mechones alborotados reposada en su pecho, sentía que tenía muchísima más confianza con ella de la que en realidad deberían de tener. Se sentía segura, protegida. Sola en la habitación con su chica.

Un momento.

¿_Su_ chica?

Tenía que dejar de pensar ese tipo de cosas. Tenía que dejar de fantasear.

La firme aunque ahora algo tambaleante voz de la pelirroja la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Kirigaya...¿puedo hacer algo para que te sientas mejor?

Ahora la miraba a los ojos, sus hermosos ojos rojos miraban a la peliazul como rogando una respuesta coherente.

Ella, hipnotizada por ellos, dejó que su mano se moviese libre, para acariciar su cara con cariño.

-No te preocupes, Chitaru-san. Tratarme con tanta dulzura es más que suficiente para hacerme feliz.

Hitsugi no era de ese tipo de personas que medían lo que decían. O al menos no lo era con Chitaru. Quería que supiese todo lo que pensaba, que la comprendiese y la aceptase. La pelirroja, sonrojada, sonrió.

Las pequeñas barreras que había entre ellas, desaparecían por momentos. Cada hora, cada minuto, estaban más unidas.

Un par de toques en la puerta las sacó de su felicidad interna compartida, y la pequeña se levantó para ver qué había sido eso.

Justo en frente de la puerta, alguien había metido un folleto por debajo de la puerta. Lo cogió, le echo un rápido vistazo y una encantadora sonrisa apareció en su cara.

-Chitaru-san, ¿te gustaría apuntarte al club de teatro conmigo?

La mayor pensó detenidamente la proposición que Hitsugi le había hecho. La verdad es que le encantaba el teatro, las poesías y la literatura, pero no había tenido en cuenta la idea de practicar todas esas manifestaciones artísticas junto a la chica más adorable y dulce que conocía. Veía su sonrisa y sus ojos, como los de un cachorro pidiendo un poco de comida, y no pudo resistirse.

-Por supuesto.

La peliazul dejó el papel en la mesa y corrió hacia Chitaru para darle un abrazo. Sin querer, su ilusión pudo con la expectación de la mayor, y las dos cayeron abrazadas a lo largo del colchón.

El sonrojo de la pelirroja no evitó su separación. Sólo tardó unos segundos en reaccionar; alargó sus brazos y abrazó la estrecha espalda y cintura de Hitsugi. El olor a miel que desprendía su pelo la hacía sentirse en lo más parecido al paraíso. Sentía sus cuerpos unidos, como si fuesen una sola alma, dividida en dos mitades que se acababan de encontrar.

La pequeña no era menos; estaba abrazada al cuello de la mayor, con la cabeza hundida en su pecho, el cual era cálido y reconfortante. Su olor corporal, similar al de los campos de Holanda, llenos de flores silvestres, como las rosas, le hacía soñar despierta. Soñar con Chitaru.

Cuando le pareció que el abrazo estaba durando demasiado, se enderezó con rapidez para no incomodarla por el hecho de estar tanto tiempo tan cerca de ella.

Chitaru, aún así, quería seguir abrazándola. Quería sentirla cerca, tocar su piel, oler su pelo. Quería muchas cosas con ella, pero no se atrevía a dar el primer paso.

La peliazul se acordó de que tenía que hacer alguna que otra tarea de clase.

-Chitaru-san, ¿vienes conmigo a la biblioteca?

Ella asintió, le abrió la puerta para dejarla pasar primer y luego le agarró la mano, para ir caminando juntas a aquel enorme nido de libros.

* * *

><p>-¡Tokaku-san! ¡Si no nos damos prisa no encontraré el libro que necesito!<p>

Haru rogaba a su compañera que no se lo tomase todo con tanta tranquilidad. Quería ir a la biblioteca a coger un libro en el que deberían estar las respuestas necesarias para cubrir su tarea de biología.

-No te apures, Ichinose. Tenemos toda la tarde.- aclaró antes de cerrar con llave la puerta de su cuarto.

-¡Pero tenemos que ir ya!¡Venga, Tokaku-san!- los ojos de la pelirroja suplicaban a su compañera.

Intentaba resistirse, pero era imposible.

-De acuerdo. Pero acabemos rápido.

Haru corrió a abrazarse al brazo de la peliazul inexpresiva, con una enorme felicidad en su interior.

-Dejad un poco para por la noche, chicas.

Ambas se giraron al oír aquella voz que no supieron identificar hasta que vieron a su portadora.

La jóven de largo cabello rojo atado en una coleta las miraba con una sonrisa apoyada en la pared, mientras comía un pooky. La miraron confusas, aunque de sobra sabían a lo que se refería.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Sagae?- la voz de Tokaku sonaba seria y apagada.

-Isuke-sama me dijo a la hora de la comida que luego se iría a la biblioteca. Me pareció muy raro, pero en la habitación no está, así que iba a ir a buscarla cuando me topé con vosotras.

Colocó las manos detrás de su cabeza y se acercó a ellas.

-¡Haruki-san! Puedes venir con nosotras, íbamos a ir allí justo ahora.

Haru iba andando más adelantada con Haruki, hablando de Dios sabe qué. Tokaku las seguía a sus espaldas. No quería meterse en la conversación, pero tampoco dejar sola a Haru. Se preocupaba por ella.

Al ver la enorme puerta de madera que cerraba la sala de la biblioteca, redujeron un poco el paso, y al acercarse, entraron.

La sala era realmente enorme. Decenas de estanterías gigantescas amontonaban miles de libros polvorientos. Había algún que otro estudiante buscando información, alguno estudiando y otros haciendo deberes.

-Me pregunto que podría hacer Isuke-sama en un lugar como este.- dijo Haruki intentando imaginarse a la pelirrosa estudiando. Era una imagen casi imposible de recrear en la mente.

Mientras Haru se disponía a buscar el libro que quería acompañada por Tokaku, la viciada a los pookys fue a buscar a su compañera.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos llenos de información textual, leía el nombre de alguno de los libros. Muchos de ellos estaban llenos de polvo. Había que usar una escalera para poder coger los más altos. Aquel era un lugar realmente impresionante.

Tal era su concentración observando aquel monumental montón de palabras juntas, que no se inmutó de la chica que venía en la dirección contraria a la suya hasta que chocaron y el grupo de libros que llevaba, cayeron al suelo.

-Oh, Namatame, lo siento, no te había visto.

Haruki se agachó para ayudarla a recoger las enciclopedias que había en la moqueta.

-No te preocupes, Sagae.- amablemente, Chitaru sonrió y agradeció la ayuda que le acababa de prestar la muchacha.

-Oye, ¿qué haces por aquí? Viendo como estabas hoy en clase, no parecías tener pinta de prestar demasiada atención a los estudios.

Chitaru se sonrojó levemente solo de pensar que lo que había aprendido en clases aquella mañana, no era otra cosa que todas las curvas del cuerpo de su compañera de cuarto.

-Oh, bueno, estoy ayudando a Kirigaya con sus tareas. Necesitaba bastantes datos, así que me ofrecí para ayudarla a encontrar los libros necesarios.

-Ah, sí, claro... Por cierto, ¿no habrás visto a Isuke-sama por alguna casualidad, verdad?

La pelirroja de gran altura frunció el ceño a causa de la confusión que le produjo esa pregunta. Era difícil pensar en Isuke en una biblioteca. Aunque recordaba haber visto a una chica de exuberantes dimensiones durmiendo en una mesa apartada de los demás estudiantes.

-Ahora que lo dices, me pareció haberla visto durmiendo a un rincón de la sala, cerca de la sección de los libros de química.

-Muchas gracias, Namatame.

La ahora nombrada la observó marcharse buscando a su amiga, aún extrañada por la idea de ver a la pelirrosa centrada en sus estudios.

Buscó un par de libros más para llevárselos a Hitsugi. Quería que estuviese orgullosa de ella por encontrarle toda la información que necesitaba. Cuando le parecieron suficientes, volvió sobre sus pasos buscando a la pequeña.

Allí estaba, sentada sola en una mesa esperando por su querida Chitaru.

-Espero que sean bastantes.- dijo la pelirroja posando las enciclopedias en la mesa. La pequeña fascinada empezó a ojearlas.

-Muchas gracias, Chitaru-san. Eres fantástica.

La sonrisa y las palabras de la peliazul hacían que su corazón se derritiese. Adoraba oír su voz, adoraba oír su nombre proveniente de sus labios, adoraba que le regalase sonrisas; la adoraba.

Causando el menor ruido posible para que no les llamasen la atención, se sentó a su vera. No la quería molestar, así que se limitó a observar como trabajaba. Movía su pequeña mano construyendo montones de palabras. Le parecía monísima con ese afán de trabajar y esforzarse. Y aún le pareció más adorable, cuando se dio cuenta de que no llegaba con las piernas al suelo.

Cerró los ojos por un momento. El silencio de aquel lugar era placentero, sólo escuchaba la respiración de la pequeña y el sonido del bolígrafo rozando el papel. Pensó en como la había abrazado antes, tirándola a la cama. Pensó en lo hermosa y deseable que era. Pensó en ambas, juntas, cogidas de la mano. Pensó en el beso que le había dado en la mejilla. Sonrió, y sin apenas darse cuenta, se quedó dormida.

**¡Hasta aquí este capítulo! Ya sabéis, agradeceré millones de veces vuestras visitas y reviews. Espero que os haya gustado. ¡Nos vemos en el 12!**


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Hola! Me gustaría daros las gracias a todos vosotros. En a penas una semana esta historia ha conseguido 1000 visitas. ¡Sois fantásticos; millones de gracias! Sin más dilación, seguimos con el duodécimo capítulo:**

CAPÍTULO 12

Una leve caricia cerca de su pómulo izquierdo la despertó de un profundo sueño. En ese momento no recordaba ni donde estaba, ni que hacía, ni que hora era, ni lo más importante; con quién estaba.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, y se sorprendió al ver la cara sonrojada de Hitsugi, que pretendía acariciarla sin despertarla.

-Oh, hmm...te quedaste dormida mientras hacía mi tarea, pero no te preocupes, por este rincón de la biblioteca no pasa nadie, Chitaru-san.

La sonrisa que lucía era realmente preciosa.

-¿C-cuánto tiempo llevo dormida?

Las mejillas de Hitsugi se volvieron aún mas rojas. La verdad es que llevaba durmiendo toda la tarde, unas dos o tres horas. Cuando se dio cuenta, no quiso despertarla; quería deleitarse contemplando sus hermosas facciones, sus labios, su nariz, sus ojos cerrados suavemente, sus mechones rojizos...soñaba despierta con agarrarlos, agarrarlos mientras gritaba. Creo que ya me entendéis; la mente de la pequeña no es tan inocente como su actitud.

De vez en cuando, veía a Chitaru esbozar pequeñas sonrisas. Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber lo que ocurría en sus sueños en ese instante, pero le parecía tan adorable y la veía tan feliz, que optó por dejar que durmiese. Así podría seguir contemplando su bella figura durmiente, o al menos, hasta que al intentar acariciarla cariñosamente, sus ojos se abrieron.

-B-bueno...p-ues...la verdad es que no sé que hora es...- intentaba evitar decirle indirectamente que la llevaba observando gran parte de la tarde.

-Será mejor que volvamos al dormitorio, ¿te parece bien?

Amablemente tras ver el movimiento de asentimiento de la pequeña, Chitaru devolvió los libros a la encargada de la biblioteca para que los colocase en su sitio, y salieron de la sala cogidas de la mano.

Ambas se quedaron anonadadas al salir por la puerta principal del edificio.

Un espectacular atardecer cubría el cielo de tonos naranjas, amarillos y marrones. El horizonte se tragaba el sol por momentos, dejando cada vez menos al descubierto. Una suave brisa movía las hojas de los árboles, creando unas asombrosas sombras en el suelo. Aquel paisaje hizo que las dos chicas se mirasen con un pensamiento mutuo en sus mentes. Se acordaron del amanecer de aquella mañana, de lo juntas que estaban, de lo bien que se sentían en ese momento. Chitaru, con decisión, empezó a caminar hacia el frondoso parque de enormes dimensiones, buscando algún lugar desde el que ver a solas con su chica (¿_su_ chica?) aquel maravilloso acontecimiento, que aunque fuese una cosa normal, nunca se había parado a mirarlo tanto como ahora. Estar con Hitsugi conseguía que le tuviese más aprecio a todo; el interés de la pequeña por cualquier cosa, la fascinación que mostraba cada vez que veía algo así le parecía tan encantador que empezó a disfrutarlo con ella.

Encontró un árbol cuyo tronco tenía unas dimensiones realmente grandes, y decidió sentarse bajo la sombra de sus ramas, invitando a la pequeña a sentarse encima de sus piernas.

Dejándose llevar por la magia del momento, abrazó con uno de sus brazos la estrecha cintura de la peliazul, disfrutando del tacto de la dulce curva que se formaba en sus costados. Con su otra mano acarició la piel de sus piernas, percatándose de que aquel acto hizo que el vello de la chica se pusiese de punta.

Hitsugi abrazó el cuello de la mayor, y miró a sus ojos. Eran todavía más hermosos bajo el brillo del sol de septiembre, sus destellos rojizos hacían que el corazón de la pequeña diese tumbos dentro de su cuerpo.

-Chitaru-san, eres preciosa.

El sonrojo de la mayor provocó una leve risita por parte de Hitsugi, que sin saber si fue por el efecto del sol a esas horas o por el aroma de la pelirroja, siguió actuando sin pensar.

Acarició tiernamente su cara, pasó uno de sus pequeños dedos por encima de los labios finos de la pelirroja, que no salía ni de su sonrojo ni de su asombro. Siguió acariciando su cuello, pasó su dedo índice por todos y cada uno de los botones de su camisa, y cuando llegó al principio del pantalón, se detuvo. En ese momento entró en razón, apartó la mano de su cuerpo, y se tapó su propia boca, para disimular la vergüenza que estaba pasando ahora mismo.

De pronto, Chitaru extendió su brazo para agarrar la mano con la que Hitsugi se tapaba la boca, y, muy sonrojada, aclaró:

-N-no tenías por qué parar...

La pequeña sonrió dulce y tímidamente; adoraba que a la mayor le gustasen sus impulsos, sus corazonadas. La adoraba. De pies a cabeza. Con ropa, o sin ella.

Se juntaron todavía mas; abrazadas. Sentían sus respiraciones, sus latidos. Veían como el sol se escondía lentamente, mientras disfrutaban mutuamente de su compañía, de su olor, de su cariño y de su particular e indefinida relación.

Cualquier otra persona pensaría que iban demasiado precipitadas. A penas dos días. Pero esos dos días, a ellas les parecían meses. Cada segundo que apreciaban la belleza de la otra, les parecían horas. El tiempo juntas pasaba muy rápido, pero aún así, sentían que ya habían hecho mil cosas en compañía.

Cuando al sol le quedaban pocos minutos de visibilidad, decidieron que ya era la hora de ir a cenar. Por mucho que adoraban pasar tiempo a solas, contemplando maravillas como esta, también tenían que llenar sus estómagos de vez en cuando.

Nada más entrar en el comedor, Haru corrió hacia ellas seguida de Tokaku, que como de costumbre, iba caminando sin mucho interés.

-¡Hitsugi-chan!¡Namatame-san!

Ambas se giraron buscando a la dueña de la voz, que apareció al instante a su vera.

-¿Dónde estabais? Fuimos a buscaros a vuestro cuarto hace poco para bajar aquí todas juntas.

Las mejillas coloradas de Chitaru hablaban por si solas, y su pequeña compañera al darse cuenta, decidió contestar por ella.

-Chitaru-san me estaba ayudando a acabar mis tareas en la biblioteca.

Abrazó con fuertemente su oso con el brazo izquierdo, que como sabéis, va con ella a todos sitios. Le encantaba esa manera de sonrojarse tan fácilmente que tenía la pelirroja, y en sus pensamientos, imaginaba hasta que punto podría llegar a hacerlo con un poco de ayuda de la noche, la pasión y el deseo.

Definitivamente, la inocencia de Hitsugi era algo que se desvanecía con facilidad cuando se trataba de pensar en Chitaru.

Las cuatro chicas fueron a tomar sus platos con la comida que eligieron. El menú de esa noche estaba compuesto por filete de ternera, sopa de pollo, y arroz con curry. Tokaku eligió curry, obviamente. Haru ternera, y Chitaru y Hitsugi, eligieron sopa. No tenían demasiada hambre, después de que sus corazones se acelerasen tanto hacía a penas media hora, todo lo que querían hacer era pensar la una en la otra. Y eso ocupaba todos sus órganos, todo su apetito, todos sus pensamientos. No necesitaban nada más que la compañía de la otra.

-Tokaku-san, comer tanto curry no debe ser bueno.

Tokaku parecía ignorar las advertencias de su compañera, siempre que había curry en el menú lo escogía. Y eso era casi todos los días.

Mientras las chicas conversaban en su mesa sobre cosas sin importancia, Nio se acercó a ellas comiendo un bollo de pan de melón.

-¡Hola, chicas! ¿Ya tenéis pensado apuntaros a alguna actividad?

Hitsugi alzó su aguda voz.

-¡Sí! Chitaru-san y yo nos queremos apuntar al club de teatro.

Por debajo de la mesa, acarició el muslo de Chitaru, que a consecuencia de sentir el tacto de la pequeña, tensó todos y cada uno de sus músculos.

-¡Oh, bien! Pues tenéis que ir a hablar con Kenmochi-san, es la que dirige ese proyecto. ¿Y vosotras os vais a apuntar a algo?

-Tenía pensado meterme en el grupo de música.- la voz de Tokaku ahora parecía mostrar un poco más de interés.

-¡Tokaku-san, vaya sorpresa!- todas estaban realmente sorprendidas, no se esperaban eso de su compañera.

-Entonces tienes que ir a hablar con Haruki-san; ella es la encargada del grupo de música.

-Pero esta mañana estaba repartiendo folletos de clubes deportivos...- Haru parecía confusa.

-Si, bueno, esos clubes no tienen encargados; cada equipo tiene un capitán, y Haruki se ofreció a repartir los papeles.

Tras la aclaración, la rubia siguió preguntando por las mesas donde se sentaban sus demás compañeras de clase.

En la mesa de Tokaku, todas comentaban su hasta ahora no descubierto gusto por la música, mientras ella comía su tan querido curry.

Tras acabar su cena, caminaron juntas hasta sus habitaciones, donde ya cada una se fue a su respectivo dormitorio.

El cuarto de Chitaru y Hitsugi se llenó con la presencia de las dos chicas. Y mientras la pequeña dejaba su oso en el sofá y acudía a ducharse, la mayor se sentó junto al peluche, envidiándole por tener siempre los brazos de la peliazul rodeándole.

**Hitsugi PDV**

_Cerré la puerta del baño tras de mi, apoyé mi espalda en al puerta y mirando al techo suspiré. No podía evitar sentirme feliz por cada minuto que pasaba a su lado, realmente la adoraba. _

_Tras quitarme la ropa, me metí en la ducha. Ésta constaba con mandos tecnológicos táctiles y un espejo de cuerpo entero que aunque se podía cubrir, prefería verme reflejada._

_Mido a penas un metro y medio. Para tener catorce años, mi cuerpo no está lo que se dice, muy desarrollado. Al contrario. _

_Me gustan mis pequeñas pero notables curvas, las que se forman en mi cintura. _

_Pero me gustan mucho más las de Chitaru-san. Incluso con su pijama las puedo notar; son deliciosas. O al menos eso parecen. _

_Mientras me lavaba el pelo, sólo podía pensar en ella. Me imaginaba que fuese ella la que me lo enjabonaba dulcemente. La que con sus manos llenas de champú me masajease la cabeza. En verdad me gustaría bañarme con ella, ver su cuerpo desnudo y resbaladizo por el agua. _

_No debería pensar estas cosas, pero no puedo evitarlo. Querría ser yo la que le lavase su fuerte espalda, la misma que hace que su camisa se tense por esa zona. Me gustaría recorrer su cuerpo con mis dedos, para aprendérmelo de memoria._

_Mi reflejo se ve tan...poco para alguien como ella... Al fin y al cabo sólo yo comparto mis sentimientos conmigo misma._

_Tras aclararme, y secarme el pelo, salí del baño a ponerme mi pijama. Esta vez no me lo había olvidado; pero me encantaba que Chitaru-san mirase con tanta atención la piel desnuda que mostraba._

**Hasta aquí este capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado, y que no les confundiese o les pareciese extraño ese "Punto De Vista" de Hitsugi al final. Me gustaría poner varios de esos a lo largo de la historia, para profundizar mas en lo que piensan contado desde su perspectiva. Y ya sabéis, que vuestras visitas y reviews son realmente agradecidos.**


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Hola de nuevo! **

**«Maria Hatake-chan»: Tus comentarios me dan vida, chica, y bueno, respecto a la escena hard...¿A caso crees que se van a resistir a sus deseos? Todo a su tiempo, pero en algún momento espero que la haya. :)**

**«Pandastica»: ¡Si, la banda está en proceso! :)**

**«Nutella»: ¡Muchas gracias! Me encanta que comentéis cosas como esa, quiero intentar sacar a la Hitsugi del manga respecto a su falta de inocencia en ese tema.**

**Y ahora, como bien sabéis, este es el capítulo 13. Un hermoso número, y es que los supersticiosos lo odian, pero, ¿no son 13 las integrantes de la Clase Negra? Para darle una mención especial a esta cifra, dejemos que la pelirroja más elegante y la peliazul más adorable sean las que cuenten el capítulo. ¡Sigamos!**

CAPÍTULO 13

**Chitaru PDV**

_Cuando se metió en el baño, quedé eclipsada mirando fijamente su osito de peluche, el mismo que estaba sentado a mi lado, el mismo que Kirigaya abrazaba a todas horas. La verdad es que resulta adorable que abrace su peluche favorito en toda ocasión, pero, acabo sintiendo envidia de él. _

_Me gustaría saber que se siente cuando la persona más dulce del mundo te tiene cogida con sus pequeños bracitos, que te lleve consigo a todas partes, que te tenga tanto aprecio...Bueno, en cierto modo eso hacía conmigo. Pero soy demasiado grande para que ella pueda cogerme como lo hace con su osito. De todas formas, preferiría ser yo la que se deleitase al cogerla en brazos; como a una princesa._

_La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana; era la única luz que se veía en el ambiente, puesto que preferí seguir pensando en la oscuridad del cuarto. _

_Oía el agua caer resbalando por su cuerpo, cuidadosamente, como si intentase hacerla sentir más a gusto._

_Apostaría lo que sea a que soy mejor que ese insignificante chorro líquido en hacerla sentir bien._

_Mientras el eco de las gotas rebotando en su piel se hacía sonar entre las paredes de la habitación, yo imaginaba como sería acariciar su pequeño cuerpo untado en una mezcla de agua y gel._

_Nunca he sido una persona lo demasiado pervertida para llegar a pensar cosas que nunca se harían realidad, pero con ella se podría hacer una excepción. Tampoco fui nunca muy cariñosa, pero si se trata de ella, haría excepciones con todo._

_Estiré los brazos y los coloqué detrás de mi cabeza, crucé una de mis piernas y miré al techo. _

_Aún dudaba si el beso que me había dado la anterior noche en la mejilla había sido o no un sueño. Lo mejor que podría hacer para salir de dudas sería preguntárselo, pero para una persona sensata como yo, es algo fuera de mi alcance. Además, soy mucho más tímida que ella, ni siquiera sabría que decir..._

_El ruido de la puerta del baño abriéndose me sacó de mis pensamientos, y una hermosa chica salió envuelta en su toalla._

_Sus piernas...podría estar hablando horas enteras de sus piernas. Tan esbeltas, delgaditas y pequeñas, su piel recordaba a la porcelana francesa, tan delicada... Aún quedaban gotas reposando sobre sus hombros, estrechos, y cubiertos por su cabello recién lavado y seco. Daban ganas de abrazarla, sin duda. Cuando levanté la vista hasta sus encantadores y grandes ojos dorados descubrí que me estaban mirando; no pude evitar sonrojarme._

_Sonrió maliciosamente, no supe distinguir por qué. Pero me gustó. _

_Miré de reojo como caminaba hasta su cama para ponerse el pijama. Dejó caer la toalla al suelo, cosa que me cogió por sorpresa. Rápidamente aparté mis ojos de su ahora totalmente desnudo cuerpo. A penas pude ver nada, pero era mejor así. No quería meterme en su intimidad, sabiendo que ella nunca lo permitiría... Pensaría de mi cosas horribles, y eso es lo último que quiero._

_Volví a mirarla escondida tras el respaldo del sofá, rezando para que no me viese. Mi curiosidad podía contra cualquier sensatez._

_Se estaba abotonando su camisa del pijama, le parecía costar, sus manos eran demasiado delicadas y no tenían la fuerza suficiente para abrochar los botones en unos agujeros tan pequeños. _

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

_Se giró un poco sorprendida para observarme, luego me regaló una pequeña y tímida sonrisa. No dijo nada, simplemente se acercó; caminó hasta quedarse justo en frente de mi, y aunque todo estuviese sumido en una oscuridad tremenda, pude notar su sonrojo._

_Pero os puedo asegurar, que el mío fue mucho mayor al darme cuenta de que debajo de su camisa abierta, no llevaba nada._

_No sabía como actuar, bueno, empecé a abotonarla desde su cuello, bajando por su torso, su pequeño y dulce torso. _

_Realmente me costaba fijarme sólo en los botones. Veía su piel desnuda justo a dos o tres milímetros de mi mano. Que fácil sería acariciarla ahora, qué fácil..._

_Cuando su camisa ya estaba completamente cerrada, la miré a los ojos de nuevo. Su sonrisa era tan dulce como el algodón de azúcar. Miento. Su sonrisa era tan dulce, que nada tenía comparación con ella._

-Muchas gracias, Chitaru-san.

_No podía dejar de mirarla. Pero me obligué a mi misma a hacerlo. Si la observaba demasiado tiempo, cabía la posibilidad de que la incomode. _

_El sonido de dos serenos toques en la puerta nos dio un pequeño susto a ambas y me levanté a abrirla. No era otra que Kaminaga pasando lista, pero detrás de ella iba Shouto con una apariencia tranquila y sonriente, como de costumbre. Cuando apuntó en su libreta nuestra asistencia caminaron hasta la siguiente habitación, esta vez fueron desde la última a la primera, así que en el dormitorio al que acababan de picar la puerta estaban Hanabusa y Banba. _

_Sin apenas darme cuenta, las seguí mirando. Supongo que me hacía gracia la manera en la que Shouto intentaba agarrar la mano de Kaminaga. _

_Hanabusa abrió la puerta con su habitual elegancia y educación, dándoles las buenas noches y usando un vocabulario correcto. Aunque su tranquilidad terminó cuando una Banba Shinya un tanto...salvaje si es que se puede decir así, le dio un resonante manotazo en sus nalgas._

_Cerré la puerta de golpe; no quería ver cosas que se supone que no debería ver. Kirigaya me miraba un tanto confusa, algo que en ella, como todo, resultaba adorable._

**Hitsugi PDV**

_Desde el sofá podía contemplar como Chitaru-san miraba a nuestras compañeras en el pasillo. Estaba de espaldas, y como aquella misma mañana, pude apreciar lo realmente sexy que se veía en ella esa camisa apretada de hombro a hombro y holgada en su cintura. Los pantalones le quedaban algo más apretados en conjunto, y marcaban considerablemente sus nalgas. _

_Me sentía muy afortunada de ser su compañera de cuarto. Era lo mejor del mundo. Estaba con ella las veinticuatro horas del día, pero aún así, en la ducha, la echaba de menos._

_Algún día me ducharé con ella. De eso estoy segura. Y si no, tendré que resignarme a ir a los baños públicos para poder hacerlo. _

_Pero dejar que las demás vean el esbelto cuerpo de Chitaru-san no era una opción razonable._

_Intentaba pensar en un plan pero la puerta del cuarto se cerró y el susto casi consigue arrebatarme un pequeño grito._

_Afortunadamente, no fue nada, mi chica fue la que cerró la puerta._

_¿No suena maravilloso? Mi chica..._

_Mi chica va conmigo a todas partes. Mi chica tiene una espalda fuerte y deseable. Mi chica, mi chica, mi chica..._

_Menos mal que mi chica no puede saber lo que pienso._

_Me sonrió y se fue a poner su pijama. Yo la observaba desde el sofá, pero me pareció estar muy lejos de ella. Cogí mi oso y fui hasta su cama, donde me senté._

_Se notaba que le daba vergüenza cambiarse enfrente de mi, pero yo quería verla, no podía evitarlo._

_Se giró para no tener que mirarme a la cara, se quito su camisa y la posó en una percha de su armario. Intentó desabrochar los complicados enganches de su sujetador, pero a causa de lo nerviosa que estaba por notar mis ojos siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos, se le hizo imposible._

-Déjame ayudarte ahora, Chitaru-san.

_Era una oportunidad increíblemente buena. Me acerqué a ella, arrodillada en su cama, y antes de dejarla semidesnuda de cintura hacia arriba, acaricié suavemente su espalda. Sí, la verdad es que me volvía loca, pero que se le va a hacer._

_Noté su respiración agitada, pero no se movió. No se resistió. Y eso me hizo sentir muy cómoda y segura de mi misma. Así que seguí satisfaciendo un poco mis caprichos después de librarle del sostén._

_La agarré de la cintura empujándola hacia abajo, para que se sentase, y así lo hizo._

_Me acerqué un poco más a ella, y empecé a masajear suavemente sus hombros. _

_Notaba como intentaba relajarse, pero el hecho de estar semidesnuda parecía complicarle su propósito. Quería que se relajase, que estuviese a gusto conmigo._

_Profundizaba el masaje por momentos, haciéndolo más intenso. Pasé a cubrir toda su espalda, y cuando me vi con valor suficiente, empecé a rozar sus costillas suavemente._

_Me percaté de sus manos, las cuales agarraron el edredón con fuerza al sentir mi contacto en esa parte del cuerpo. Pero seguía sin quejarse, seguía dándome paso. Oh, Dios mío, como la adoro._

_Con las palmas de mis manos, repasaba una y otra vez sus prominentes curvas, las que formaban su cintura y daban paso a su cadera._

_Estaba tan feliz...tan suma y estúpidamente feliz, que la abracé y cerré los ojos sin darme cuenta. Apoyé mi cara en su espalda, que ahora estaba caliente. Y sentí como sus manos agarraban las mías, con cariño, con suavidad._

_Estuvimos así durante un rato, hasta que me decidía a hablar._

-Chitaru-san, ¿tu crees que la luna y el sol compartirán lugar alguna vez en el mismo cielo?

_Pronuncié esa pregunta mientras miraba sus mechones rojizos bañados por el resplandor blanquecino de la luna que entraba por la ventana. Oí como suspiraba una pequeña risa, y gentilmente aparto un poco mis manos para acabar de ponerse su pijama._

-La luna y el sol son cosas opuestas, Kirigaya. Sus desafortunados destinos no están conectados.

_La amabilidad con la que me contestaba sólo conseguía que mi duda se hiciese mayor._

-¿Y por qué no pueden estar juntos? ¿A caso lo intentaron?

_Ahora me miraba con una mirada interesada en lo que decía. Se acercó para sentarse a mi lado._

-¿Alguna vez los viste en compañía sobre el mismo paisaje?

_Su sonrisa cautivadora hacía arder la sangre que corría por mis venas._

-Quizás aprovechan la noche, cuando todos dormimos, para que nadie les vea ser tan felices. Y por eso al día siguiente, el sol amanece brillante, mostrando su alegría.

**Chitaru PDV**

_Sus interesantes reflexiones me hacían pensar._

_Probablemente tuviese razón, y es que ella se fijaba en cosas absurdas, haciéndolas de esta manera hermosas y extraordinarias._

_A estas horas, y estando a solas con ella, pude dejar escapar mi vergüenza y sensatez para que mi corazón hablase._

-¿Te importaría dormir en mi cama para comprobar tu teoría?

_Su mirada confusa y su cara sonrojada me derretían el corazón._

-¿A q-que te refieres...C-Chitaru-san?

_Sonreí con ternura para no asustarla con mi proposición._

-Si al despertar tengo una sonrisa brillante en mi cara, tendrás razón.

_Dulcemente apartó mis mechones alborotados para colocarlos detrás de mis orejas, luego se acostó, y yo, me acosté a su lado._

_El sentimiento de euforia inundaba todo mi ser, quería salir, como fuegos artificiales, como una bomba de relojería, pero en cambio, un arrebato de lo que yo entendí como amor, se apropió de mis labios, y con dulzura y suavidad, besé su mejilla. Al igual que ella había hecho en mis sueños. Lo que yo veía como un sueño._

-Buenas noches, Kirigaya.

-B-b-buenas noches...mi querida Chitaru-san.


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Buenas! Me alegro de que les guste mi historia, me hacéis muy feliz con vuestros reviews! **

CAPÍTULO 14

El único rayo de luz que se apreciaba a aquella hora de la mañana fue el culpable de despertar a Chitaru, golpeando sus párpados que hasta entonces estaban cerrados.

Movió levemente la cabeza evitando el contacto con la luz, demasiado molesta en ese momento, y sintió un peso no identificado sobre ella; hasta que la vio.

Hitsugi estaba dormida abrazada a ella con la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho. La pequeña mano de la peliazul agarraba los pliegues de la camisa de Chitaru, los que se formaban en su cintura.

No pudo evitar sonreír y sonrojarse; realmente se encontraba muy a gusto y feliz tan cerca de ella, la veía dormir como un angelito y su corazón se derretía momentáneamente.

Acarició suavemente su cabello intentando no despertarla, y la tapó un poco más para que no cogiese frío.

Miró el despertador; se había vuelto a despertar media hora antes de lo que debería, pero estaba contenta de poder ver a la otra chica dormir tan dulce y profundamente durante un buen rato.

La pequeña movió su cabeza aún dormida, y con la comisura de los labios rozó uno de los pezones de la mayor, que se escondían bajo su camisa.

Chitaru era demasiado sensible a este tipo de contacto. Sus mejillas y sus orejas de tornaron de rojo, y aunque hubiese sido un accidente, un pequeño gemido se le escapó de la garganta. Fue suave y a penas sonoro, pero suficiente para despertar a Hitsugi.

Abrió los ojos sin prisa, con notable sueño, y se juntó aún más a su compañera. La miró con ternura y una muy dulce sonrisa.

-¿Estoy soñando, Chitaru-san?

-No, no lo estás.- respondió con otra sonrisa y acariciando su melena celeste.

La pequeña estaba feliz, realmente feliz, apoyada sobre el pecho de la pelirroja observando detalladamente su camisa, sus botones, y los pequeños trozos de piel que se veían entre los huecos de cada uno.

La mayor, por su parte, la seguía acariciando, apreciando el momento de felicidad que ambas compartían. Miró a la cama de al lado, dándose cuenta de que allí yacía el rosado animal de terciopelo.

Ahora sí que su alegría era insuperable. Su pequeña damisela había dejado de lado su objeto más preciado para estrecharla a ella entre sus brazos.

-Nunca había dormido tan bien.- la voz de la peliazul sonaba calmada y suave, expresando bienestar y dulzura con cada una de sus palabras.

-Yo tampoco.- con los ojos cerrados, Chitaru disfrutaba de la situación.

-¿Chitaru-san...?

-¿Sí, Kirigaya?

Tras pasar unos pocos segundos sosteniéndose la mirada, la pequeña sonrió gratamente antes de volver a hablar.

-Tu sonrisa es realmente brillante.

En lo que en verdad fue un instante, en su mente, la pelirroja revivió todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Como Hitsugi había masajeado su espalda acercándose peligrosamente a partes sensibles de su cuerpo, como habían tenido esa conversación sobre la luna y el sol, y como en un arrebato, le había dado un beso en la mejilla.

Aún no se creía como había tenido aquel ataque de valor, pero se sentía muy orgullosa de ello.

Miró a la ventana, y vio aquel mismo rayo de luz que la había despertado. Se destapó delicadamente, para no destapar a Hitsugi, y se acercó más al cristal.

-¡Kirigaya, ven, mira!

La pequeña algo confusa le hizo caso; caminó hasta ponerse a su lado y agarró su mano derecha.

El amanecer era hermoso, como todos. El sol aún parecía frío a aquella hora, y a penas alumbraba. Pero si te fijabas bien, justo en la otra esquina del paisaje, la luna se empezaba a esconder, y con ella, la oscuridad de la noche.

Las dos chicas se abrazaron mientras contemplaban sonrientes como la teoría de Hitsugi se había hecho realidad. Al poco tiempo, el despertador rompió el adorado silencio que allí había, y con ello, empezaron a prepararse para otra mañana de estudio.

* * *

><p>-¡Isuke-sama, no vayas tan rápido!<p>

Haruki se apuraba para cerrar con llave la puerta de su cuarto antes de correr detrás de su compañera.

Aquella mañana el frío empezaba a notarse, y la pelirrosa quería llegar rápido a su clase en la que, probablemente, estuviese encendida la calefacción.

Cuando la viciada a los pookys llegó a la vera de Isuke, se percató del frío que la joven parecía tener.

_Normal_, pensó, _enseña demasiada piel en esta época del año._

Se quitó su chaqueta de lana y la puso sobre los hombros de la pelirrosa, que algo avergonzada y sonrojada protestó.

-¡No me pienso poner esta horterada, Haruki!

Aún así, no se la quitó, y eso hizo sentir muy bien a la pelirroja, que tras reír brevemente, ofreció uno de sus palitos de chocolate a la otra chica.

A regañadientes, lo aceptó, y entre leves sonrojos se lo comió.

Mientras caminaban hacia el otro edificio se encontraron con Sumireko y Banba, a las cuales se unieron en su marcha.

-¡Buenos días, Inukai-san, Sagae-san!

La impecable muchacha lucía reluciente junto a la tímida Mahiru que la acompañaba bajo la luz del día, a diferencia de Shinya.

-¡Buenas!- la pelirroja saludó con alegría.

Sumireko hablaba con Haruki mientras Isuke caminaba en silencio, al igual que Mahiru. De pronto se fijaron en dos siluetas femeninas, y todas comenzaron a comentar.

-Esas dos van juntas a todos los sitios, tío.

-Realmente parece que tuviesen algún tipo de relación más especial que amistad.

-No creí nunca que a una chica como Namatame le gustasen las niñas...en ese aspecto.

Las dos jóvenes de las que hablaban iban unos cuantos metros más adelante, charlando, cogidas de la mano, aunque andando a paso ligero procurando llegar cuando antes al acogedor calor de su clase.

Una vez allí, Hitsugi divisó a Shiena, la cual sentada en su sitio, escribía algo en una libreta de apuntes. Acercándose a ella, amablemente intentó entablar una pequeña conversación.

-Buenos días, Kenmochi-san.

-...Hm, buenos días, Kirigaya.- parecía muy concentrada en lo que escribía.

-Hashiri-san nos dijo que eras la encargada del club de teatro, y pues...-

Shiena dejó caer el boli en la mesa y se levantó de golpe al ver que alguien había decidido por fin unirse a su actividad.

-¡Oh, sí! Soy la encargada, ¿quieres apuntarte?- cogió su libreta de nuevo para apuntarlo.

Chitaru apareció justo detrás de la pequeña; apoyando las manos en sus estrechos hombros.

-Apúntanos a las dos, si no es mucha molestia.- la elegante pelirroja usaba un tono tan amable con todo el mundo que Hitsugi la veía como una mujer adulta. Casi lo era, pero en cierto modo, todavía no había llegado a la mayoría de edad.

A un tiempo récord en el que Shiena apuntó sus nombres completos en la agenda, Mizorogi llegó al aula.

Dieron clase normal, no pasó nada interesante. Isuke se durmió, Mahiru se negó a salir al encerado, riñeron a Haruki por comer pookys en el aula, y Chitaru, demasiado distraída observando a Hitsugi, contestó mal todo lo que el sensei le preguntó. No la castigó ni nada, pero le recomendó estudiar y estar más atenta.

Cuando el timbre anunció que podían ir al comedor, todas salieron por la puerta con la misma velocidad que una presa huye de su depredador.

-¡Namatame, Kirigaya! ¿Puedo acompañaros?

Shiena aceleró su paso para colocarse al lado de las dos chicas que iban, como de costumbre, cogidas de la mano. Asintieron amablemente y siguieron caminando.

-Me gustaría comentar con vosotras algunos detalles sobre el club de teatro, ¿os parece?

-¡Claro!

Mientras bajaban las escaleras, la morena les explicaba con interés en sus opiniones.

-Aquí en Myōjō, las actividades se realizan por la tarde, y, algunas veces, en sábado o domingo. Empezaremos la semana que viene, en el salón de actos del tercer edificio.

-No sabía que había salón de actos aquí.

-Lo hay, no estaba en uso hasta que decidí crear el club y me prestaron las llaves para poder usarlo. Sois las primeras en apuntaros, así que, empezaremos con cosas sencillas para ver como os desenvolvéis en el mundo del arte y el espectáculo.

Shiena ponía un sentimiento increíble en cada palabra que salía de su boca.

Cuando se acercaban a su destino, la voz de Otoya buscándola sonó a sus espaldas, y Chitaru, intentando evitarla todo lo posible, aligeró el paso hasta el comedor de la mano de Hitsugi.

Una vez allí, cogieron ambas su comida y se sentaron en la mesa más alejada del barullo. Como solía pasar, dos de sus compañeras se les unieron.

-¡Buenas tardes! ¿Nos permitís compartir mesa con vosotras?

Asintieron agradecidas ante la inmensa amabilidad de Sumireko, la cual acompañada de Mahiru, tomó asiento en frente a las otras dos chicas.

Con una exagerada educación, la dama de naranjas cabellos se sentó con la espalda totalmente recta, cogió una exacta cantidad de sopa en su cuchara, y se la llevó a la boca. Al contrario que su compañera, que con la espalda encorvada intentaba evitar el contacto visual con todas.

En ese momento, Haruki se acercó a su mesa con una libreta, preguntando por gente para apuntarse a su grupo de música.

-¡Hey, chicas! ¿Alguna interesada en formar parte de un grupo?

-Y-yo...

Todas giraron sus cabezas hacia la tímida chica que había tartamudeado aquel monosílabo.

-¡Oh, Banba-san! No sabía que te gustase la música.

-S-si...b-bueno, le gust-ta más a Shin-nya...

-Bueno, Banba-san...- decía al tiempo que escribía en su libreta. -espero que lo des todo sobre el escenario.

Les guiñó un ojo y siguió preguntando por las mesas.

Hitsugi miró a Mahiru intentando imaginarse a una chica como ella cantando para cientos de personas. La verdad es que era algo difícil de imaginar. Mientras lo intentaba, pudo ver como a la joven de pelo grisáceo se le resbaló la cuchara y se manchó el escote de su vestido de marinera.

Sumireko se percató del accidente y sacó un pañuelo de tela de su vestido para limpiarla.

Todas pensaban que el afecto que tenía por Banba era bastante mas especial que el que tenían dos simples amigas. La trataba con especial cariño y hacía todo lo posible por mantener cualquier tipo de contacto con ella. Hitsugi las veía mientras reía casi sin hacer ruido. Le parecían adorables. Aunque no tanto como Chitaru sonrojada; eso le parecía lo más adorable del mundo.

-¡Banba-san, tu nariz está manchada! Déjame limpiarla...- la atrevida Sumireko intentaba darle un beso a Mahiru en la nariz con esa excusa, pero ella, más roja que un tomate, intentaba apartarla. Sin duda esas dos tendrían futuro, pensaba la otra pareja mientras reían al verlas.

Cuando se levantaron para volver a sus habitaciones, Haru apareció de la nada aún comiendo una pieza de fruta como postre.

-¡Hitsugi-chan! ¿Quieres venir a hacer las tareas conmigo a nuestro cuarto?

Chitaru oyó la pregunta. No es que no quisiese que la pequeña hiciese amigos, al contrario. Pero no quería separarse de ella, eso la llevó a hacer otra propuesta.

-¿Y por qué no vamos todas a la biblioteca? Habrá mas fuentes de información por si lo necesitamos.

-Lo siento, pero Ichinose prometió que hoy la iba a entrenar para estar en forma en la primera clase de gimnasia.

Tokaku miró seriamente a Haru, cuyo plan para escaquearse del esfuerzo físico resultó fallido. Aunque eso a Chitaru le pareció aún mejor idea que la suya misma.

-Tranquila, Ichinose. Quizás encontremos un momento para ir a veros.

Haru sonrió al oír a la pelirroja, y cogida del brazo de Tokaku, fueron a ponerse algo más cómodo para practicar deporte.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ni si quiera le había preguntado a la peliazul por su opinión, y el sentimiento de culpabilidad empezaba a inundar su ser. Quizás fuese una tontería, pero cualquier estupidez podría convertirse en algo serio si Hitsugi se molestaba con ella.

Afortunadamente, a la pequeña le pareció una idea estupenda. Hacía un día maravilloso, ¿y qué mejor que pasárselo entero junto a su chica bajo los rayos del brillante sol?

**Siento si no tiene demasiado argumento interesante, pero no todos los capítulos pueden ser igual de buenos. Espero sus reviews y visitas, ¡gracias por leer!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Y aquí estoy de nuevo. Pido disculpas por alguna falta ortográfica o alguna que otra escasez de coherencia, pero aún así, muchísimas gracias por leerlo y comentar tan positivamente.**

CAPÍTULO 15

De la mano de la pequeña Hitsugi, Chitaru fue a su cuarto. Fueron en silencio, limitándose a agudizar el sentido del tacto, sintiendo así mucho mas que la piel de sus manos. Sentían su calor, los latidos de sus corazones. Sentían tanto, que pensaban que se trataba de una miserable imaginación.

Al llegar al dormitorio, la pequeña sacó su libro de biología y se sentó en el sofá, invitando a la otra chica a sentarse con ella.

-Chitaru-san, voy a hacerme cargo de que te sepas todo lo que trae este libro.

La verdad es que a Chitaru no le apasionaba la idea de tener que estudiar, pero si su profesora era nada más y nada menos que su pequeña (sí, _su_ pequeña, porque así la veía, y así la sentía), empezaría a amar esa asignatura. Amarla y entenderla, puesto que cada palabra que salía de sus delicados labios pronunciados con su dulce voz, quedaba atesorada en su mente.

Le avergonzaba un poco que la peliazul supiese que en clase ignoraba las explicaciones, pero lo que desconocía, era si Hitsugi sabía que lo hacía por prestarle atención sólo a ella.

La joven de celestes cabellos empezó leyendo las cosas importantes y las ideas básicas. Con sus pequeñas y ágiles manos gesticulaba todo lo que decía.

Chitaru, sentada en frente de ella, la miraba como quien mira a un pequeño cachorrito recién nacido. Adoraba toda la intención que ponía en que lo entendiese, y así lo hacía. Quizás no se explicase muy bien, pero por el hecho de ser ella, todo se quedaba grabado en su mente.

Cada cierto tiempo hablando, la pequeña le preguntaba algún par de cosas, y ella, las contestaba bien. Estuvieron así durante un rato bastante largo, hasta que Hitsugi consideró que ya era suficiente.

Tras guardar de nuevo el libro, se levantó a mirar por la ventana. Tenían unas vistas preciosas e impresionantes desde su habitación.

El sol brillaba calentando levemente el ambiente, puesto que el frío ya empezaba a llegar. Había algunas personas caminando y charlando, algunas haciendo deporte y otras sentadas en los bancos.

Chitaru se acercó a ella al mismo tiempo que se acordó de lo que Haru les había dicho antes.

-Kirigaya, ¿te apetece salir a dar un paseo? Podemos ir a ver a Azuma e Ichinose si quieres.

-¡Por supuesto!

Con una sonrisa agarró de la mano a la mayor y salieron del cuarto. Apreciaban el bello color que había a esa hora en los pasillos y el resto del campus. Un color naranja ocupaba todo el cielo, creando sombras en todas partes. Sombras grandes, como las de los árboles centenarios del enorme jardín, sombras pequeñas como las de los pequeños pájaros que se posaban en el suelo. Y sombras hermosas, como las de dos chicas, una alta y otra bajita, cogidas de la mano, escondiendo el deseo que sentían la una por la otra en su interior.

* * *

><p>El silencio y la tranquilidad llenaban el inmenso lugar en el que la naturaleza se hacía paso. El enorme jardín se ocupaba de jóvenes deportistas con afán de ejercitarse, disfrutar o relajarse, como Suzu, que a esa hora, se deleitaba con los suaves rayos de sol que se posaban en su piel mientras hacía yoga a la vera de un roble.<p>

Llevaba la mayor parte de la tarde allí, y ya casi había visto a todas sus compañeras disfrutar del hermoso día que hacía. Al principio, vio a Otoya y a Shiena haciendo unos lanzamientos con una pelota de beisbol, o al menos hasta que Otoya empezó a perseguir a una chica que la había distraído y por consecuente la había hecho perder la pelota, y Shiena, las seguía intentando que hiciesen las paces. Después, vio a Haruki buscar la sombra de algún árbol para sentarse bajo ella a tocar la guitarra, al poco rato de eso, Isuke apareció algo molesta porque según ella esas cosas no se debían hacer en público, el caso es que le cantó una canción y aunque Suzu no oyese muy bien la letra a aquella distancia, pudo ver el sonrojo de la pelirrosa y como ésta cogió a Haruki de una oreja y tiró de ella hasta llevársela del parque. Luego, vio a Sumireko y Mahiru sentadas en un banco, dando de comer algunas migas de pan a los pájaros que allí se posaban, misteriosamente también apareció un pequeño pato y al ver que a Mahiru le apasionaban, Sumireko empezó a correr detrás de él para poder llevárselo a su chica de ojos morados favorita. Kouko había aparecido también para ver que hacía pero luego se fue a hacer alguna tarea que tenía como representante de la clase. Hacía algo así como media hora que Tokaku y Haru estaban entrenando con ropa deportiva, aunque no parecían cansarse mucho. Bueno, Nio pasó caminando, pero a penas la vio unos minutos hasta que la volvió a perder de vista. Y justo después, vio a Chitaru y Hitsugi cogidas de la mano, caminando con paciencia disfrutando del hermoso ambiente que había al aire libre aquella tarde. Se acercaron hacia las dos chicas que estaban entrenando, hasta que Haru se percató de ellas y las invitó a acercarse más.

-¡Hitsugi-chan! ¡Namatame-san! Que bien que os animarais a venir. Bueno, Tokaku-san, ¿qué tal si descansamos un poco?

-Ichinose, llevamos aquí toda la tarde y no has hecho casi nada, ni si quiera te he visto sudar.

La inocente chica intentaba escaquearse de nuevo, y Tokaku empezaba a desistir.

-Ey, chicas, ¿por qué no hacemos una carrera todas juntas?

-Pero nosotras no tenemos puesta la ropa de hacer deporte.- dijo la pequeña peliazul.

-Bueno, cada una tenemos la nuestra en una taquilla que hay en el vestuario del gimnasio. Está aquí al lado, si queréis os podéis ir a cambiar.

La verdad es que hacía una tarde espléndida, y eso junto con los pucheros de Haru convencieron a las otras dos chicas para ir a cambiarse. A los diez minutos ya estaban de vuelta.

La inocente pelirroja de dos coletitas saltaba de felicidad, y es que no quería seguir haciendo deporte, pero tenía una idea.

-Si gano yo, Tokaku-san me deja descansar por hoy. ¡Me pido correr contra Hitsugi-chan!

Era lógico que si corría contra Tokaku o Chitaru perdería, pero a ellas les pareció buena idea igualmente.

La mayor estaba un poco preocupada, no sabía en qué condiciones físicas estaba Hitsugi, pero al ser tan pequeñita no tenía pinta de tener mucha velocidad.

Y estaba en lo cierto.

Cuando empezaron a correr, una vuelta alrededor de los cuatro árboles más grandes que había allí, Haru sacó por lo menos siete metros de ventaja. La peliazul lo intentaba con todas su ganas, pero aún así, no lograba ganar metros. Cuando acabaron, su fatiga habló por ella. Haru saltaba de alegría; bueno, no saltaba, pero se sentó felizmente sabiendo que ahora podría descansar.

Ahora iba el turno de Tokaku y Chitaru.

**Hitsugi PDV**

_Me costaba incluso respirar. Di todas mis fuerzas, pero aún así fueron escasas. A veces odio ser tan pequeña por cosas como esta. Pero bueno, aunque me diese rabia, no fue mas que un juego. Tengo que ser positiva._

_Y la mejor manera de serlo, era deleitándome viendo a Chitaru-san con esos pantalones y y esa camiseta que hacían que sus curvas se marcasen aún más que de costumbre. _

_Ella y Azuma-san se colocaron en la línea de salida, que era uno de los árboles. Cuando Ichinose-san gritó "YA" las dos empezaron a correr._

_Llevaban una velocidad increíble, las dos eran muy buenas atletas. Pero Chitaru-san era mejor. _

_Empecé por mirar sus pies, que pisaban el suelo con firmeza, sus piernas, tan ágiles y fuertes, a la vez que ellas movía también sus brazos y..._

_Y por cada paso que daba, sus pechos botaban. _

_Mi nariz empezó a sangrar y no paraba. Que vergüenza...espero que mi chica no me haya visto._

_Pero cuando me quise dar cuenta ya habían acabado y ella había ganado, como yo esperaba._

_Cada día me gusta más._

* * *

><p>Tokaku, exhausta, estrechó la mano a Chitaru por la buena carrera que habían hecho las dos. Se acercaron a sus chicas. Sí, sus chicas. Por que ambas se sentían como caballeros al servicio de sus princesas. Aunque sus princesas no lo sabían.<p>

-¡Sois muy rápidas! Creo que una ducha no nos vendría mal.

Haru ahora sí que estaba sudando después de la carrera que se había pegado. Todas lo estaban, y les pareció una idea maravillosa esa de ducharse.

Tras charlar un rato cada una fue a su habitación; estaban muy cansadas y les había sentado genial aquel momento al aire libre.

Mientras Tokaku, Haru y Chitaru iban más adelantadas debido a los grandes pasos que daban, la pequeña peliazul se quedó un poco atrás, y en ese momento notó una mano en su hombro.

Al girarse algo asustada vio a Suzu que le estaba entregando un pañuelo de papel.

-Sigues sangrando un poco.

Sonrió y se fue en dirección contraria. Las mejillas de Hitsugi se sonrojaron y rápidamente se limpió los restos de sangre que quedaban en su nariz. Luego corrió un poco hasta agarrar la mano de Chitaru, que la recibió con una sonrisa muy dulce.

Su mano estaba sudada. Pero sentir sus fluidos en la piel hacía que la pequeña pensase de una manera un poco menos inocente de lo que aparentaba ser.

**Hasta aquí este capítulo.**

**Bueno, tengo alguna que otra pregunta y espero que alguien me pueda contestar. Soy nueva en esto y no se muy bien como funciona, entonces, si quiero meter alguna escena hard, ¿tengo que cambiar lo que pone "rated" a "M"? Espero que alguien me ayude. Gracias! Espero sus reviews y visitas. Nos vemos pronto.**


	16. Chapter 16

**¡Hola! Bueno, a partir de ahora la historia estará clasificada como M, que si no es por los pensamientos de Hitsugi, será por alguna que otra idea que tengo para más adelante. Fieles seguidores, me hacéis sentir famosa xd.**

CAPÍTULO 16

Empezaba a atardecer. Todas las chicas pasaban el rato por los pasillos o en sus habitaciones. Empezaba a hacer algo de frío, y con la caída del sol de la tarde, decidieron resguardarse durante el resto del día.

Chitaru y Hitsugi acababan de entrar en su cuarto; aún seguían sudadas de aquella carrera que se habían pegado hacía a penas una hora.

-Kirigaya, ¿te quieres duchar tu primero?

-De acuerdo, Chitaru-san.

Mientras la pequeña se metía en el baño y se desnudaba, Chitaru permanecía apoyada en la pared que las separaba ahora.

No quería separarse de ella. Aunque fuese a penas media hora, quería seguir observando los ojos dorados de su compañera. Quería notar su piel; sus dedos entrelazados fuertemente.

Se asomó a la ventana para contemplar los últimos momentos en los que el sol se siguiese viendo durante aquel día.

Los ojos de Hitsugi brillaban mucho más que él, sin duda alguna.

El sonido del agua arroyando por su cuerpo empezó a sentirse en la estancia. La curiosidad también empezó a apoderarse de la pelirroja.

Para ella, el cuerpo y la mente de la pequeña eran unas incógnitas que deseaba descifrar con todas sus fuerzas.

Eran piezas de un puzzle sin encajar, eran sentimientos e ideas de las que se quería apoderar.

Sentía la necesidad de estar con ella, de cuidarla, de protegerla, de mimarla, de quererla.

Cada vez que se iba a duchar, la nostalgia se hacía hueco en su corazón. Una estúpida ducha de veinticinco minutos que quería que se acabase nada más empezar.

Mientras le daba vueltas a su subconsciente, se le vino a la cabeza una idea muy poco sensata para ser suya, pero le tentaba. Quizás fuese por lo arriesgada y anti convencional que era, pero quiso llevarla a cabo.

Se aproximó al armario de Hitsugi, y eligió un vestido que encontró sumamente bonito. También ropa interior. Se sonrojó al cogerla, y aunque lo quisiese olvidar, se quedó unos segundos hipnotizada mirándola.

Picó formalmente a la puerta del baño y entró.

-Siento molestar, Kirigaya, vine a traerte algo de ropa. En la otra sala hace algo de frío para cambiarse.

Pero no se acordaba de una cosa muy importante.

La mampara de la ducha era transparente.

Afortunadamente, la inmensa cantidad de vapor del agua caliente que había dificultaba bastante la visión. Pero aún así, vio su silueta desnuda, vio su piel mojada, sus hermosos ojos mirándola.

-M-muchas gracias, Chitaru-san. Eres realmente amable.

Antes no había tenido tiempo de considerar la idea de que la señalase de pervertida o incluso de que se enfadase. Pero no, al contrario. Estaba contenta, y algo roja. Adorable, como siempre.

No vio nada inoportuno, y en cierta parte, eso la alivió. Abrió la puerta y salió del baño. Estaba satisfecha, su plan había salido a la perfección. Aunque también estaba confusa, todavía no entendía esos ataques de insensatez que le daban de vez en cuando, no eran propios de ella. Pero le gustaban, funcionaban muy bien.

Se tumbó a la larga en el sofá, disfrutando del sonido del las gotas y gotas que resbalaban por la piel de su pequeña chica.

_Algún día tendré más autoridad que ellas sobre Kirigaya,_ pensó.

Siguió fantaseando hasta que el grifo se cerró, y el sonido que tanta tranquilidad le traía se convirtió en silencio. A los pocos minutos se rompió al abrirse la puerta y una verdaderamente preciosa chica peliazul salió con un vestido rojo esmeralda.

Hitsugi estaba un poco avergonzada. Le gustaba aquel vestido, si. Pero estaba roja porque Chitaru lo había elegido, y eso significaba que a ella también le gustaba. Y su sonrojo se debía también, casi en su mayoría, a que la ropa interior también la había elegido ella.

-Ya puedes ducharte, Chitaru-san.

La nombrada se levantó aún asombrada por lo bien que le sentaba aquella prenda y caminó hacia el baño. La pequeña le agarró de la camiseta cuando pasó a su lado, indicándole un momento para que la escuchase, y con un leve tono, susurró:

-¿Cómo crees que me queda este vestido, Chitaru-san?

Se pensó unos instantes su respuesta antes de decirla con una sonrisa.

-Te queda precioso. Como me supuse que te quedaría cuando lo vi.

Hitsugi soltó una pequeña risita antes de mirar a su chica entrar en el baño. La adoraba. Le encantaba. La quería. Todo lo bueno que se podía sentir por alguien, lo sentía ella por Chitaru.

Empezó a danzar alegremente observan do como se movía con ella la falda del vestido. Solo de pensar que la pelirroja lo había elegido expresamente pensando que le quedaría bien hacía que se sintiese la chica más afortunada del mundo. Se sentía hermosa, porque Chitaru se lo dijo, porque la veía así. Aunque lo que no sabía, era que la veía así a todas horas. Durmiendo, riendo, corriendo, e ahora, incluso duchándose.

Daba vueltas al son del agua que caía desde el baño, y junto a su baile de alegría, una voz delicada y melodiosa se unió.

Se quedó quieta por un momento, intentando apreciar aquel maravilloso sonido. Caminó siguiéndolo, y le llevó a la puerta que la separaba de la mayor.

Chitaru estaba cantando, y lo hacía genial.

Apoyando su oreja derecha en la puerta, Hitsugi se deleitó de aquella voz, de aquel canto angelical. Su voz normalmente firme y dulce, se había convertido en una razón más para admirarla.

Cerró los ojos. Aquella melodía la llevaba al cielo, a las nubes, a la Luna. Con ella, recordaba todos los momentos significativos que había pasado junto a Chitaru. Los amaneceres, los atardeceres, el beso que le dio la misma noche que durmieron juntas...

_Desde el principio cuando te necesité._

_Desde el momento cuando la mirada alcé._

Los recuerdos, quizás no muchos, pero suficientes para conmoverla se abalanzaban sobre ella.

_Desde ese día cuando sola me encontraba._

_Cuando tu mirada en mi se fue a poner._

Todos los sentimientos confusos se juntaban, todos referidos a la pelirroja más hermosa y elegante que jamás había visto.

_Supe que me amabas, lo entendí. _

Alzó la voz, y sacó a la pequeña de sus cavilaciones.

_Supe que buscabas más de mi._

_Que mucho tiempo me esperaste._

_...Y no llegué..._

Junto con esos versos, recordó como pedía ayuda desesperada cuando Otoya le había quitado su osito de peluche tan preciado.

_Supe que me amabas, aunque huí._

_Lejos de tu casa yo me fui._

Recordó la soledad, el miedo y el rechazo que sentía. Como sin tener a nadie, el mundo empezó a mostrarle lo peor de él.

_Y con un beso y con amor._

_Me regalaste tu perdón._

Y como justo en el momento en el que pensó que todo le iba a ir mal...

_...Y estoy aquí..._

Aquella chica de cabello rojo como el sol de las tardes de verano, había acudido en su ayuda. La chica que la protegía de todo lo malo, con la que aprendió a apreciar todos y cada uno de los momentos hermosos que les regalaba el mundo cada día. La chica a la que amaba con todo su corazón; aunque aún no lo sabía.


	17. Chapter 17

**¡Buenas! Aquí seguimos con la historia. Nuestras dos chicas están empezando a darse cuenta de muchas cosas, así que, situémonos en la semana siguiente si no os importa. Las actividades empiezan a ponerse en marcha y con ello, el club de teatro, y el grupo de música.**

CAPÍTULO 17

Fue una mañana normal, como todas. Asistieron a clase, y Mizorogi enseñó un montón de cosas nuevas. Isuke se durmió, Tokaku se enfadó con Otoya y esta vez, Chitaru intentó prestar atención a las explicaciones del sensei.

Al tocar el timbre, se apuró para recoger sus libros y buscar entre las chicas de su clase, la mano delicada de Hitsugi. Cuando la encontró, no dudó en agarrarla y dirigirse al comedor, esperando que nadie les hubiese cogido su habitual sitio.

Afortunadamente, nadie se solía sentar ahí, excepto ellas. Fueron a coger su comida y se sentaron la una al lado de la otra, compartiendo miradas y sonrisas cada cierto tiempo.

-Buenas tardes, ¿nos permitís compartir mesa con vosotras?

-Claro; adelante.

Ya se estaba convirtiendo en costumbre sentarse con Sumireko y Banba, apreciaban su compañía, tan educada y tranquila, nada mejor para después de una agotadora mañana.

Por si alguien no la conoce, Hanabusa Sumireko es la hija legítima e única de un gran empresario conocido en todo Japón. Su apariencia es brillante: una chica guapa, con el cabello largo y liso, los ojos azules penetrantes y un impecable atuendo. Sus modales no son menos, pero supongo que es lo que conlleva el ser alguien de tan alto rango en la sociedad.

Por el contrario, Banba Mahiru, es ese tipo de persona que hace lo posible por pasar desapercibida. Tiene una especie de trastorno de personalidad causante de que cada noche, una "entidad de autodefensa personal" se apodere de su cuerpo, con el nombre de Shinya. Tanto la extrema timidez de Mahiru como la arrolladora falta de tacto de Shinya, hacen de ella una muchacha no muy admirada. Escondida del mundo bajo su flequillo albino.

Esas dos siempre estaban juntas, y a nadie le cuadraba que una chica como Sumireko, apreciase tanto la compañía y la felicidad de Banba.

-Hanabusa-san, ¿qué tal llevas los estudios para los exámenes?

La pequeña peliazul procuraba mostrar amabilidad y sacar algún tema.

-Excelentemente, en mi mansión los profesores acudían a darme clase todos los días de la semana. Lo que Mizorogi-sensei nos enseña, para mi es como un repaso.

Ventajas e inconvenientes de tener una familia realmente adinerada.

La pelirroja, por su parte, permanecía en silencio percatándose de todos los detalles que pasaban a su alrededor.

En una visión como a cámara lenta, veía las cosas pasar como los pasos de una tortuga, con detalles, con admiración.

La boca de Hitsugi se movía dulcemente cada vez que articulaba una palabra, era adorable como mantenía su alegría en todo momento. Sumireko le seguía la conversación con afán de crear alguna que otra amistad, mirando de reojo cada dos por tres a Banba, la cual miraba su sopa de fideos como si fuese un diamante en bruto.

Las chicas disfrutaban de su comida, charlando y pasando un buen rato.

Chitaru giró su cabeza en dirección a las ventanas que daban a un lateral del edificio. El frío llegaba por momentos, las hojas de los árboles cada vez tenían menos resistencia. El sol, cada día, se dejaba ver menos tiempo.

Veinte minutos después, cada pareja se fue a sus quehaceres, como los de Chitaru y Hitsugi, que se dirigieron al salón de actos del tercer bloque.

Al llegar, abrieron la puerta despacio, por si a caso se habían equivocado, pero no fue así. Shiena las estaba esperando en el escenario, mientras daba alguna especie de explicación a los alumnos que la escuchaban desde los asientos.

-¡Por fin estamos todos! Bueno, lo que os quiero decir en primer lugar: muchas gracias a todos por haberos animado a pertenecer al grupo de teatro. Como bien sabéis, aquí desarrollaréis vuestras cualidades artísticas y expresivas. Espero que nos lo pasemos muy bien todos juntos, y ahora, ¡la primera actividad! Quiero que todos vayáis corriendo a la biblioteca y escojáis un poema de algún libro, uno que os identifique, que describa como os sentís. Tenemos toda la tarde, así que buscad uno bueno. Quiero ver como os emocionáis leyéndolo. ¡Buena suerte!

Tras decir eso, todos se levantaron y a una velocidad impresionante, asaltaron en masa la biblioteca. Empezaron a buscar por la sección de autores famosos, casi todos estaban allí, desesperados por buscar el poema perfecto.

Hitsugi, tirando de la mano de Chitaru con delicadeza, fue a una sección sin nombre, y de todos los libros que había, uno le llamo en especial la atención.

-Chitaru-san, ¿me puedes coger aquel libro, por favor?

La pelirroja veía a la pequeña señalando un estante considerablemente alto para alguien de su estatura, y como era de esperar, con una sonrisa tonta accedió a ayudarla. Se estiró a penas un poco y miró la portada: "Corazones latiendo", se llamaba.

Lo cogió y le quitó un poco el polvo antes de cedérselo a Hitsugi. Ella lo miró con interés y empezó a ojear sus páginas con suma atención.

Una sonrisa ocupó lugar en su cara cuando encontró lo que parecía estar buscando.

-Ya lo tengo, Chitaru-san. Ahora tenemos que buscar uno para ti.

La mayor no sabía por dónde empezar a buscar. Unos versos que reflejasen sus sentimientos...unos versos que sin decir nada específico, dijesen tanto en concreto.

Comenzó por echar un vistazo a los libros de aquellas estanterías. La mayoría de ellos estaban llenos de polvo; se nota que no atraían a mucha gente, quizás fuese el echo de que sus autores no fuesen conocidos, o incluso anónimos, pero si Hitsugi lo había encontrado allí, seguro que ella también.

Vio un tomo pequeño que casi no sobresalía, los demás eran bastante extensos en comparación con ese. Lo cogió y le limpió el polvo.

-"Bajo llave".

La pequeña la miraba expectante.

Lo abrió y empezó a leer por alto las rimas y versos de aquellas páginas. Realmente se sorprendió. Esas poesías eran muy sentimentales, expresaban mucho. De pronto, en una página perdida y vieja por la mitad del libro, algo llamó su atención. De esas palabras sentía una especie de _dejavú_, como si ella misma lo hubiese escrito. Impresionante.

-Ya lo tengo, Kirigaya. ¿Volvemos?

La agarró de la mano y junto con sus libros volvieron al anfiteatro, donde Shiena esperaba a todos con impaciencia.

Cuando todos llegaron, ella habló.

-Bien, empecemos, sentaros todos y al que nombre, tiene que subir al escenario y leer con todo el sentimiento que pueda su poema. Quiero que lo viváis en vuestras carnes, ¡en vuestros corazones!

Los jóvenes fueron leyendo sus poesías uno a uno. Algunos las leían con más ímpetu del que deberían, otros se quedaban cortos, por el contrario. Shiena aprovechaba las cosas que hacían mal para explicar como expresarse en este tipo de situaciones.

-Kirigaya Hitsugi, tu turno.

Muerta de vergüenza y nervios subió al escenario. Era un escenario enorme, en el que se sentía pequeña, sola, perdida. Sentía docenas de ojos mirándola, juzgando sus actos, movimientos y palabras. Estaba asustada, muy asustada e insegura de si misma. Hasta que vio un par de ojos rojos intensos, que la miraban con dulzura.

Se aclaró la garganta, olvidándose de todos los demás, leyó sólo para Chitaru.

-Quisiera sentir tu aliento junto a mi cuerpo

poder acariciarte con la mirada

poder besarte con las manos

y hacerte el amor con sólo pensarte.

Los ojos rojos escarlata que antes la miraban tiernamente, ahora la miraban como si sus palabras fuesen oro disuelto en el espacio. Atesoraba su tono poético en el fondo de su mente, apreciando el sentimiento con el que lo expresaba, como si ese poema hubiese sido escrito guiándose por sus sentimientos.

-Quisiera dormir bajo las estrellas

en una noche de verano

bajo el manto de la lluvia

cubriéndonos.

Analizaba cada verso, tardando en percatarse de que era un poema de amo. Deseó con todas su fuerzas ser la musa a la que se dirigía, aunque creía, para entonces, que era algo imposible.

-Quisiera poder cogerte de la mano

poder mostrarte el mundo

llevarte a nuestro universo

y hacerte dueña de mi mundo.

_Pero nada es imposible, y eso lo sabéis todos._

-Quisiera enseñarte todo lo que sé

quisiera que me mostraras lo que conoces

poder sentirme llena con tus palabras

y flotar con tu presencia.

Leía los versos despacio, para no cometer errores y sentir aún más el sentimiento que guardaba en su interior. Leía para Chitaru, procurando que no se diese cuenta de ello, y deseando que entendiese las palabras que pronunciaba, su significado e intención. Sobre todo la intención. Una intención secreta pero que en lo más hondo de si misma, quería salir al exterior.

-Quisiera poder darte el mundo

poner a tus pies todo mi ser

cumplir todos tus deseos

en definitiva hacerte feliz.

Apartó los ojos del libro, buscando los de Chitaru. Sonrió a la vez que un sonrojo tremendo cubría su cara, al ver que la mayor la observaba con interés y satisfacción en su gesto. Todos aplaudieron, incluso Shiena, y con eso, la peliazul bajó del escenario, y se sentó junto a la pelirroja, que mientras los demás leían sus respectivos poemas, aprovechó para deslizar su mano disimuladamente hasta la de Hitsugi, y entrelazar con ella los dedos.

-Me ha encantado la poesía que elegiste.- susurró a su oído.

-Gracias, Chitaru-san. Era la que mejor describía lo que siento.

Miró a los ojos de Chitaru, y esbozando una sonrisa, acarició sus mechones alborotados, con cariño, con suavidad, rezando para que algún día, sus sentimientos fuesen correspondidos.


	18. Chapter 18

**¡Hola de nuevo! Mientras en el capítulo anterior Chitaru y Hitsugi acudían a su club de teatro, algunas de las demás chicas se reunieron en el aula de música. Vamos a ver qué es lo que hicieron. ¡Seguimos!**

CAPÍTULO 18

-¡Tokaku-san! Voy a hacer los deberes, cuando acabéis, que sepas que estaré en la habitación.

-De acuerdo, Ichinose.

Las dos chicas se separaron, cada una fue a su destino. Haru a su cuarto, y Tokaku fue al edificio buscando el aula de música, donde habían quedado con Haruki.

Su cuerpo dio un pequeño salto debido al frío que sintió al sentir el aire de la calle. El mal tiempo estaba llegando, y ya no se podía andar con una simple camisa por ahí.

-Azuma-san, ¿no tienes frío?

La voz aguda e irritante de Otoya sonó a su espalda.

-No.

-...Siento lo de esta mañana...

Aquel mismo día unas horas antes, concretamente en la clase de matemáticas, Haru había salido al encerado a corregir unos ejercicios, y al tener uno de ellos mal, la pelimorada saltó con una burla. Tokaku le contestó, y entre unas y otras cosas, las contestaciones se volvieron de peor gusto. Aunque sus compañeras intentaron calmarlas no funcionó, y el sensei no sabía ni si quiera como reaccionar. Afortunadamente, el timbre sonó y todos salieron de aquella incómoda situación.

-Supongo que no importa.

-No, sí que importa. Se que le tienes mucho cariño a Harucci...

A Tokaku le sorprendió que la abusona particular de la academia se disculpase por algo que anteriormente había echo con gusto.

-Es normal que te pongas a la defensiva por tu novia, yo lo entiendo...

Un cable se cruzó en su cabeza y sin poder evitarlo le dio un empujón.

-¡No es mi novia!

-No esperes que me crea eso, se os nota a kilómetros.

Un leve sonrojo cubrió su cara y con eso empezó a caminar más rápido, procurando no ser vista por aquella impertinente muchacha.

-¡Azuma-san, no te enfades!

Entre tanto, acabaron llegando al aula que buscaban, donde Haruki y Banba hablaban tímidamente la una con la otra.

Las cuatro compartieron una mirada un tanto confusa antes de que la pelirroja comepookys hablase.

-Bien, chicas, gracias por venir. ¿Estamos todas...?

-¡Ahora sí!

Todas se voltearon a mirar a la puerta, donde una rubia no muy alta sonreía como un felino.

-¿Nio?- exclamaron al unísono.

-La misma, ¿es aquí lo del grupo de música, verdad? ¡Dadme un teclado o un ordenador y ya veréis!

Ignorando ese comentario, Haruki empezó a explicar el proyecto que tenía pensado para eso. También les preguntó qué instrumentos o habilidades preferían o se les daban mejor.

-¡Yuuuu! ¡Esto suena divertido!

-S-si, m-mucho.

-¿Cuándo empezamos, Sagae?

-Primero tenemos que saber lo que queréir hacer, y luego, comenzamos. Así que dime, Azuma, ¿hay algo en especial que te llame la atención?

-Intrumento, no canto. A poder ser algo más impulsivo que cuidadoso.

-La batería es perfecta para ti.- los ojos de Haruki mostraban lo orgullosa que se sentía por lo bien que parecían salirle las cosas. -¿Y qué hay de ti, Takechi?

La pelimorada hizo gestos de tocar una guitarra imaginaria, mientras tarareaba una canción.

La pelirroja le mostró una sonrisa comprensiva antes de girarse hacia la tímida chica de doble personalidad.

-¿Y tú, Banba-san?

-P-ues me g-gustaría t-tocar la guitarra t-también.

Otoya indignada alzó la voz.

-¡Yo no quiero tocar la guitarra! ¡Quiero tocar el bajo y cantar! ¡Como los rockeros!

-Tranquilas, chicas. Tengo lugar para todas.

Apuntó sus peticiones en una libreta, y tras eso, se aproximó a un armario de asombrosas dimensiones, sacó una llave de su bolsillo y lo abrió.

-Coged lo que os parezca y divertíos, ¿vale?

Nio y Otoya se empujaron para llegar primero a elegir instrumento mientras que Banba y Tokaku caminaron lentamente esperando su turno.

La pelirroja dejó el aula y a las chicas atrás. Demasiado ruidosas. Cuando estuvo a una distancia considerablemente lejana para poder escuchar bien hasta el más leve sonido, sacó su teléfono movil y marcó un número que siempre quería marcar.

-¿Sí?

-Haruki al habla, ¿qué tal estáis, chicos?

-¡Onee-chan! Estaba empezando a hacer la cena, estamos muy bien.

-¿Y mamá como está?

-Los médicos dicen que sigue estable dentro de la gravedad.

-Entonces todo sigue como siempre...- se alegró por no haber recibido malas noticias -¿Alguna novedad?

-No, ninguna. ¿Y tú que tal?

-Bien, como siempre.

-¿Y qué hay de esa chica de la que nos hablaste?

Se sonrojó sólo de pensar en esa chica.

-Ah, Isuke-sama... La verdad es que se quedó en el cuarto mientras yo iba a hacer unas tareas del programa estudiantil, ahora iba a ir a verla.

-Ah, que bien, bueno yo tengo que colgar que ya me están pidiendo algo de comer, suerte con tu novia, ¡hasta mañana, onee-chan!

-¿Mi...novia? -el susurro en el que dijo esas dos palabras fue demasiado silencioso como para que la muchacha del otro lado de la línea la oyese. -Hasta mañana, Fuyuka.

Se quedó mirando un rato a la pantalla del teléfono, pensando en lo que su hermana acababa de decir.

Su novia...Isuke-sama... La veía demasiado para alguien como ella, era como un espejismo. Pero estaba allí, todos los días estaba allí. Todas las mañanas podía apreciar su mal humor por tener que madrugar, y todas las noches podía observar su cuerpo tan deseable andar por el pequeño pasillo de la habitación con un vestido de encaje.

Sonaba bien eso de poder llamar a la pelirrosa su novia, sin duda. Pero era algo que nunca ocurriría. Algo que para ella, no se podía conseguir o ni si quiera visualizar. Para ella era sólo un sueño, como el beso que Hitsugi le había dado a Chitaru. Pero los sueños, se hacen realidad si se lucha por ellos.

-¡HARUKIIIIII!

Un estremecedor grito sonó a su espalda. Se giró y no vio a nadie. Alzó la vista, y de una de las ventanas salía la mitad del cuerpo de una chica con una melena rosa con un par de tirabuzones.

-¿Qué quieres, Isuke-sama?

-¡SUBE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO, IDIOTA!

Un poco asustada por el tono que usaba, salió corriendo y subió las escaleras hasta encontrarse en frente suyo.

-¿Q-ue pasa, I-Isuke-sama...?- intentaba recobrar su aliento después de la carrera que se había pegado.

-Sígueme.

Obedientemente la siguió, disimuladamente mirando su falda y como la punta de los mechones lisos la acariciaban con cuidado y sutileza.

Se paró en frente de la puerta de su habitación, sacando a continuación la llave y abriéndola. Las dos chicas pasaron e Isuke se cruzó de brazos mirándola fijamente.

-¿Te crees que es normal dejar todas tus cosas tiradas de esta manera?

La pelirroja viciada a los pookys echó un fugar vistazo, y se avergonzó al darse cuenta de que las palabras de su compañera eran verdad. Sus prendas de ropa ocupaban gran parte del suelo y de su cama, sus objetos personales invadían el espacio personal de Isuke.

-Lo siento mucho, Isuke-sama...Ahora mismo lo recojo...

-Más te vale, porque no me voy a mover de aquí hasta que todo esté limpio y recogido.

Aún con vergüenza por ser tan desordenada, Haruki suspiró y acto seguido recogió toda su ropa, supervisada por la pelirrosa.

Ella, satisfecha, miraba con aprecio a la otra muchacha, admirando sus movimientos, su inocencia y su amabilidad ante cualquier situación. La verdad es que no le molestaba demasiado que todo estuviese echo un desastre, pero la echaba de menos, y usó el desorden como excusa.

Tres cuartos de hora después todo estaba recogido y en su sitio. Haruki parecía cansada, bostezó y esperó a que su compañera calificase su esfuerzo y trabajo.

-Bueno, está bastante bien. Reconozco que te has esforzado bastante, así que aquí tienes tu premio.

Le tendió una caja roja que enseguida reconoció, ya que era la de su aperitivo favorito.

-Oh, ¡muchas gracias, Isuke-sama!

Se metió uno en la boca y le dio un mordisco, luego lo cogió y lo miró, lo puso en frente de su vista, y de fondo, observó unos ojos amarillos que la miraban con interés y una pequeña sonrisa.

-Abre la boca.

-¿Q-qué...?

-Sólo hazlo.

Con un notable sonrojo, le hizo caso, y la abrió despacio. Haruki posó su palito de chocolate sobre la lengua de la pelirrosa, y sonrió.

-¿...por qué me lo das, Haruki?...

-Porque se que sólo te gustan si antes han pasado por mi boca.

Soltó una pequeña y suave carcajada y observó como la más roja que un tomate Isuke comía su pooky, intentando evitar mirarla a los ojos.

-Idiota...- susurró, pensando en lo realmente adorable que le resultaba aquella idiota.

**¡Hasta aquí el capítulo 18! Ya sabéis que espero vuestras opiniones y vuestro apoyo. ¡Hasta la próxima! (Eché de menos a nuestras dos chicas, que estarán haciendo...)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Y seguimos con la historia. Me gustaría deciros que la semana que viene me voy de viaje a Noruega y no podré subir ningún capítulo hasta que vuelva, por otra parte, si vengo encantada haré algún que otro capítulo especial para Navidades, he estado pensando algo como que Sumireko invitaba a todas a pasar las fiestas en Noruega, e iban todas en su avión privado o algo jajaja, bueno, ya veré, (¿alguna idea?). ¡Continuemos!**

CAPÍTULO 19

El aullido del viento sonaba en las ventanas de la habitación, acompañando el danzar de la luna haciéndose lugar en el cielo y siendo dueña de la noche. Dueña, como Hitsugi quería ser de Chitaru.

Hacía pocos minutos que habían subido del comedor, estuvieron cenando con Tokaku y Haru, escuchando lo que habían echo durante la tarde. Haru las invitó a ir con ellas a los baños públicos, a los que todavía no habían ido, pero una vez más, rechazaron la propuesta. En realidad fue Chitaru la que la rechazó, porque sabía que a la pequeña le gustaba más estar sola y tener intimidad. Intimidad...aunque no le pareció molestar que la pelirroja entrase al baño a dejarle algo de ropa...

Mientras las luces de los lejanos edificios brillaban a través del cristal, Chitaru pensaba en como se comportaba su compañera. Su comportamiento cambiaba mucho dependiendo de con qué compañía se encontrase. Por ejemplo, si estaba con Haru, era amable, pero reservada, era agradecida y sonriente, pero siempre dejando un espacio ya que no tenían demasiada confianza entre ellas.

Aunque al contrario, no podía dejar pasar de largo aquella noche en la que le había masajeado la espalda, acercándose peligrosamente a zonas extremadamente sensibles para la mayor. Con ella, dejaba escapar toda su vergüenza y en ocasiones, su inocencia se desvanecía por completo.

Físicamente, cualquiera podría pensar que sólo se trataba de una pequeña niña inocente, que va a todos sitios con su peluche favorito. Pero en realidad, era mucho más madura, y de inocente, no tenía mucho, por no decir nada.

Los ojos rojos esmeralda de Chitaru se perdieron entre la oscuridad de la noche, hasta que notó una caricia en su espalda, la cual fue subiendo hasta llegar a su pelo, y terminó posándose sobre su hombro.

-¿Te quieres duchar tu primero, Chitaru-san?

Le daba igual ducharse primero o después, lo único que le importaba era ese tiempo que pasaba imaginándose a la pequeña bajo el chorro de agua... Aún seguía sin entender como esos sentimientos y pensamientos tan impropios de ella la inundaban cuando se trataba de Hitsugi.

No le importaba la respuesta a aquella pregunta, pero lo que sí apreciaba, era la suavidad con la que la mano de la pequeña había echo estremecer su cuerpo internamente, desatando un pequeño tornado de sentimientos y sensaciones.

-Me da igual, Hi...K-Kirigaya.

¿Qué fue eso? ¿Un arrebato? ¿Un despiste? No, eso no podía ser, Chitaru se controlaba, mantenía las distancias. Distancias que deseaba que no existiesen.

Notó como su compañera se sentaba a sus espaldas en el sofá. Sintió como su dedo índice recorría las marcas de la camisa, ya sabéis, esas que tanto le gustan, por donde se aflojaban en la cintura, y donde se tensaban en la espalda.

A ambas les costaba guardar sus pensamientos bajo llave, como hacían a duras penas. El deseo contenido, aumentaba con el paso de las horas, los días y los acontecimientos. Cuánto Hitsugi más se deleitaba acariciando la suave piel de Chitaru, más quería tocar, poseer,...dominar.

-Y si...¿nos duchamos juntas?

El corazón de la pelirroja se paró por un momento para asimilar la tentadora propuesta que le acababa de hacer la peliazul. No se creía que eso estuviese pasando de verdad, no asimilaba las palabras, no se creía la situación que estaba viviendo. Tan apetecible, tan tentadora...

Una fría noche de otoño, sola en la habitación con su pequeña, disfrutando de su compañía, y de su belleza. No se lo pensó dos veces.

-Me parece una buena idea.

Se giró buscando los ojos dorados que anhelaba ver, y los encontró. Enormes, hermosos, brillantes. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, un leve tono, pero visible. Y una pequeña y realmente tímida sonrisa empezaba a formarse en su rostro.

Se levantó y cogió de la mano a Chitaru, intentando disimular la asombrosa velocidad a la que le latía el corazón. Su chica había aceptado su invitación, le parecía un sueño. Todos los momentos con ella, los recordaba como si de eso se tratasen; de sueños. Tan perfectos, tan memorables, incluso demasiado, sólo dignos de parábolas de su mente.

Entraron en el baño, y cerraron la puerta. Todo estaba a oscuras, a penas podían ver, hasta que Hitsugi encendió la luz. Pero no la luz que hay en una bombilla blanca en el techo, no. Si no una pequeña y acogedora luz amarillenta que hay en una pared, la cual daba un ambiente mucho mas romántico al lugar.

Mientras ella se desvestía, Chitaru fue a abrir el grifo, esperando a que el agua saliese y se fuese calentando. Cuando se giró hacia su compañera, incluso sus orejas se inundaron en un intenso sonrojo.

La pequeña se había quitado sus botas y su vestido, pero la camiseta negra que llevaba debajo de él se había enganchado en una de sus coletitas, y no podía moverse.

Mentiría si dijese que no se había fijado y enamorado en secreto de sus braguitas blancas.

Se acercó a ella y le presto su ayuda, como acostumbraba a hacer. Le sacó la camiseta de los brazos y sin darse a penas cuenta, la dejó semidesnuda.

-Gracias, Chitaru-san.

El sonrojo de Hitsugi era considerablemente vistoso, y sonriendo maliciosa pero tímidamente a la vez, se desnudó por completo.

**Chitaru PDV**

_Pensé que había muerto. No sé, eso es lo que pensé durante la primera milésima de segundo que pasé frente al diminuto pero bello cuerpo de Kirigaya desnudo, y bañado por la reconfortante luz del ambiente._

_Dicen que cuando el alma se desprende de tu cuerpo, va a un lugar donde todo es mucho mejor que los sueños. Y este momento era digno de ello. Como en mi imaginación, dónde ella era mía, y yo era suya. Pero mejor, porque estaba pasando de verdad. Mejor, porque si quisiese, la podría incluso tocar. Y quiero, pero no debo._

_Me quedé unos segundos petrificada contemplando al pequeño ángel que había bajado del cielo sólo para ducharse conmigo, cuando me di cuenta, me ruboricé y la invité a pasar primero mientras me desvestía._

_Cuando me había invitado a aquella extraña pero buena situación no me paré a pensar en la vergüenza que podría llegar a pasar, me daba igual. Todo me daba igual, porque lo importante era estar con ella, y por una vez, aquella estúpida ducha no consiguió separarnos._

_Me quité la chaqueta y los pantalones, empecé a desabotonarme la camisa mientras me miraba en el espejo. _

_Mi pelo; alborotado y agraciado, mis ojos, siempre calmados y mi cuerpo, no tengo nada que pensar sobre ello. Me preguntaba que pensaba Kirigaya de él, eso si que despertaba mi curiosidad. Estaba algo asustada...y si...¿no le gustaba? _

_Traté de calmarme, al fin y al cabo, sólo me invitó a ducharme. Una simple ducha. Aunque para mí, significaba mucho más que eso._

_Cuando ninguna prenda cubría mi piel, cogí aire y dejé escapar un largo suspiro. Mi cuerpo estaba en tensión, estaba nerviosa, pero no podía echarme atrás. No quería echarme atrás. El vapor del agua no dejaba ver a través de las mamparas de cristal, así que me acerqué, la abrí y entré._

_Mi pequeño ángel estaba de espaldas, no quería mirar...pero no pude evitarlo._

_Se giró hacia mi cuando oyó el sonido de la mampara, y se sonrojó bastante. Yo también. Ese momento fue un poco incómodo, pero todo se empezó a relajar en cuanto el agua tocó nuestra piel._

_La veía, ahora ya no tenía que imaginármela. Yo estaba de pie, justo detrás de ella, a su espalda. Sus largos mechones celestes se empapaban a la vez que caían por su estrecha espalda, se estiró para coger el bote de champú, pero el día anterior yo lo había dejado demasiado arriba para ella. Estiré un poco el brazo y lo cogí, miró hacia mi esperando a que se lo diese, pero no sé si fue por lo hermosa que se encontraba, desnuda e indefensa desprendiendo calor, o por uno de mis arrebatos, que decidí actuar por mi misma._

_Eché un poco del champú en mi mano, y luego comencé a masajear su cabeza con suavidad y ternura. Probablemente ella no se hubiese dado cuenta, pero soltó algún que otro ruidito mientras lo hacía._

_Su pelo era suave, y mojado, se veía sensualmente apetecible de acariciar. Bueno, al igual que su piel. Esa con la que tantas veces había fantaseado, aquel premio por el que combatía contra el agua. Si, esas gotas que siempre se llevaban la mejor parte... siempre ganaban..._

_Hasta entonces._

_Me dejé llevar, y con eso, mis manos tomaron el control. Su espalda suave, y estrecha, sus hombros pequeños, su cintura, su cadera...ella entera. Mucho mejor que ningún sueño._

* * *

><p>Entre agua y jabón las dos chicas disfrutaban del tiempo juntas, adoraban cada segundo sintiendo el roce de la otra en sus carnes.<p>

La pequeña tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para intentar mantener ocultos sus sentimientos y sus ganas de soltar la tensión en forma de sonidos. Sí, esa clase de sonidos.

Notaba las fuertes manos de su chica recorrer suavemente su espalda, su cabeza, y en ocasiones, su cintura. Se sentía en el séptimo cielo; cada caricia la volvía loca, despertaba sus sentidos, deseosos de más contacto.

Chitaru se acercó a ella levemente, hasta juntar piel con piel. Hitsugi no pudo más. Notó los pezones de la mayor contra su espalda, y desistió ante cualquier intento de esconder las expresiones de su corazón.

-Aah...

Los sonidos, suaves y a penas sonoros, llegaron a oídos de la pelirroja, que rápidamente entendió a qué se debían y sonrojada, se apartó un poco de ella.

No pudo hacer nada para evitar la satisfacción que sintió al oír aquel pequeño gemido. Se sentía culpable, creía que no estaba bien. Pensó estar abusando de ella, y no debería.

Sabía muy bien que nunca la vería como algo más que una compañera de cuarto.

Trataba de dejar de luchar por eso que tanto deseaba, pero algo se lo impedía. Quizás fuesen sus ganas, quizás su corazón, pero lo que en realidad era lo causante de aquello, fue Hitsugi.

Una pequeña fémina que escondía la perversión en su interior. Ella era la que no dejaba a Chitaru desistir.

No es que fuese un tipo de persona como el que probablemente estéis pensando. Era una chica amable, educada, algo tímida y sobretodo, conducida por corazonadas. Solía desconfiar de la gente, hasta que conoció a Chitaru. No sabía el qué, pero algo distinto latía en su corazón cada vez que la veía, que la pensaba, o que oía su nombre. La adoraba, la deseaba. No era buena disimulando cosas tan obvias, sólo sabía que la quería. La quería para cuidarla, para abrazarla, para ella. Sólo para ella. Y aunque fuese lo único que tenía claro, era más que suficiente.

Entre unas y otras cosas, entre sentimientos contenidos, y contactos más que deseados, las dos optaron por salir de la ducha, ya que llevaban ahí bastante tiempo. Se les pasó tan rápido, que a penas se dieron cuenta de que era la hora del toque de queda.

-*Pum, pum*

Ayudando a (la desnuda y deseable) Hitsugi a salir de la ducha para que no resbalase, Chitaru le colocó una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, y cogió otra para ella, todo rápido para ir a abrir a Kouko.

-Namatame Chitaru y Kirigaya Hitsugi.

-Presentes.

-Oh, Namatame, ¿ahorrando agua, eh?

-¿Q-qué?

El comentario de Suzu dejó desorientada a la pelirroja.

-Sí, ya sabes, una ducha gasta menos agua que dos.

Se dio cuenta de a lo que se refería justo al percatarse de Hitsugi a su espalda, escuchando la conversación con su toalla verde.

-No os preocupéis, yo os entiendo y apoyo. Buenas noches, chicas.- dejó escapar una pequeña y amable risa antes de seguir a Kouko hacia el siguiente cuarto.

Con las orejas levemente rojas cerró la puerta y se giró para contemplar a su hermosa compañera, que la miraba con ojos dulces y tiernos, incitándola a acercarse, y verla mejor.

-Chitaru-san...

-¿Sí, Kirigaya?

Se pensó durante un breve periodo sus palabras.

-...gracias.

Esto dejó confusa a la mayor. Intentó procesar la información que le daba eso, pero no le encontraba sentido.

-¿Gracias por qué?

Hitsugi sonrió tímidamente, se acercó a ella, y la abrazó con toda la fuerza que tenía, escondiendo el rostro entre sus pechos.

-Por hacerme tan feliz.

Y entonces lo entendió.

Ella no lo creía, al menos hasta entonces, todo lo que tuviese que ver con la pequeña, le parecía relacionado con el cielo. Cada minuto que pasaba con ella, era un minuto de felicidad, un minuto bien invertido, y a partir de ese sólo minuto, se podía pasar toda una noche imaginando hasta donde podrían llegar si se lo propusiesen. Pero ella sólo lo veía como algo suyo, sentimientos suyos, inconfesables, solitarios y no correspondidos. Aunque ahora, por primera vez, se replanteó la idea. Y mientras depositaba un beso con ternura en su cabeza, imaginó un futuro a su lado, todo ello al mismo tiempo que una tonta sonrisa se hacía lugar en su cara.


	20. Chapter 20

**¡Hola! Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews y visitas, en serio, sobre todo a Maria Hatake-chan que no se pierde uno (chica, espero que mi historia sea de tu gusto, porque tengo muy en cuenta tus opiniones) ¡Y ya vamos por el vigésimo capítulo! Se que no los extiendo mucho, pero no quiero que os caigan muy pesados, así que creo que es mejor así. ¿Dejamos que Hitsugi nos lo cuente?**

CAPÍTULO 20

**Hitsugi PDV**

_La felicidad desbordaba mi cuerpo. Todo estaba saliendo como si lo hubiese imaginado. No. Todo estaba saliendo muchísimo mejor que en mi imaginación. _

_Siempre fantaseaba con ella, sobre todo en ese espacio de tiempo que pasaba a solas mientras se duchaba. Lo único que quería era entrar con ella y apropiarme de su cuerpo, de su corazón y de su alma._

_Los días pasaba y mi deseo solo aumentaba, ya empezando desde el día en que la conocí._

_Me acuerdo de aquel momento como si hubiese sido ayer... Estaba asustada, nerviosa, y sola. Un lugar tan grande me esperaba y lo último que tenía en la cabeza era que alguien como Takechi-san quisiese amargarme la existencia de esa manera. _

_Ni a ella ni a nadie le incumbe que lleve a mi oso a todas partes, aunque en el momento en que me lo dijo, pensé en que quizás sí que fuese un poco mayor para eso... Pero me dejó de importar muy rápido cualquier pensamiento cuando vi como el relleno empezaba a salirse de su tela rosada. _

_Sí, la verdad es que lo pasé fatal, yo, sola, contra el mundo grande e injusto. La abusona de pelo morado se reía de mí, y me hacía daño, y yo no podía hacer nada._

_Quería ayuda; necesitaba ayuda. Pero no imaginé que el mundo se fuese a portar bien conmigo por una vez y mandarme a ese milagro que por cierto, desnudo es todo un bombón._

_Desde aquel momento la vida empezó a sonreírme. Todos los días eran, son y serán perfectos, porque ella está conmigo._

_Ahora, reposando mi cabeza entre sus pechos, los cuales olían a rosas silvestres, era muy, muy feliz. Había accedido ducharse conmigo, y oh, Dios mío, si tu llegases a saber lo reconfortante que fue sentir su aceptación de aquella manera._

_La tenía a pocos centímetros, y desnuda. Sí, desnuda. Desnuda. Chitaru-san carecía de prenda alguna a poca distancia de mi piel. Intentaba mantener la calma, pero entonces noté sus caricias en mi cabeza, masajeando y esparciendo el champú de aquella manera tan dulce._

_Disfrutaba de cada segundo, de cada caricia, de casa gesto de...de lo que me hubiese gustado que fuese amor._

_Sus manos comenzaron a bajar y yo por lo consecuente, enloquecí entre tanto contacto gratificante._

_Notaba a la perfección como sus extremidades resbaladizas recorrían mi cuerpo con interés, mientras yo, con los ojos cerrados, me centraba en sólo pensar en ella y en aquel momento que compartíamos en armonía._

_Todas mis fuerzas me ayudaban a alejar aquellos pensamientos impuros que me invadían de sólo saber que estaba desnuda, pero al notar sus pezones rozar en mi espalda, no logré contenerme._

_Posiblemente vosotros no me entendáis, porque no sois yo, y no sabéis como me siento; pero os aseguro, que es difícil ver cada noche a una mujer tan hermosa, con el pelo alborotado y durmiendo pacíficamente, y no querer hacerla tuya. Es complicado, por no decir imposible, conocer a alguien que te mire con buenos ojos, que te ayude, y que sea honesta, y no apreciarla. _

_Y es imperdonable, dejar que alguien se enamore de ella._

_Porque Chitaru-san es mi chica, aunque ella no lo sepa. Algún día lo sabrá, y el único deseo que tengo, y que podría llegar a tener, es ser correspondida._

_Al acabar de darnos ese largo y reconfortante abrazo, Chitaru-san me acarició la mejilla suavemente y me dedicó una hermosa sonrisa, como suele hacer. Era adorable, siempre tan bella y sonriente, dándome el privilegio de pasar con ella todos los días y las noches._

_La luna brillaba y su luz se reflejaba a través de las ventanas, siendo ella el único foco de tenue claridad a aquellas horas._

_Quizás era el ambiente, o quizás la misma luna, que me empujó a hacer mis deseos realidad, lo que impidió que la coherencia permaneciese en mi subconsciente por más tiempo._

_Me separé de mi chica un poco, y mirando al profundo rojo de sus ojos, dejé caer mi toalla al suelo para luego despojarla a ella de la suya._

_Aún estaba perdida en aquel intenso color cuando agarré bruscamente su cintura en busca de un abrazo de verdad. Un abrazo en el que fundirnos, en el que hacernos una sola. Un abrazo ausente de barreras entre nosotras._

_Su piel hasta entonces caliente por la ducha empezaba a enfriarse, sus mechones se empezaban a secar y sus mejillas y orejas se cubrieron de un sonrojo considerable, seguido de una tonta y tierna sonrisa._

_Sus brazos agarraban con fuerza mi espalda, acercándome aún más a ella, y su cabeza se escondía en mi cuello, haciéndome cosquillas. Notificando su falta de calor en el cuerpo, la agarré de la mano y le indiqué el camino hacia la cama, un lugar con una temperatura agradable y espacio suficiente para las dos._

_Lo más probable es que Chitaru-san pensase que estoy loca, que soy demasiado atrevida o incluso que aquello no estaba bien, pero ella no se negó. Al contrario, siguió todos mis movimientos como si hubiese estado esperando por ellos. Ay, ojalá fuese así, y no mi imaginación la causante de esas suposiciones._

_Nos metimos en su cama, la más cercana a la ventana, estando así bañadas por la luz de la luna, aquel maravilloso astro que nos había visto dormir tantas noches._

_Ella se acomodó y yo junto a ella. Apoyé mi cabeza en un punto intermedio entre su hombro y su pecho, y agarré su cintura, a la vez que ella acariciaba mi pelo._

_Podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, siguiendo el compás con elegancia. Cada vez que respiraba mi cabeza subía con su cuerpo levemente. Nos habíamos tapado hasta poco más arriba de la cadera, por lo tanto, podía seguir contemplando su bello desnudo, digno de servir como musa ante artistas deseosos de plasmar semejante preciosidad en lienzo. _

_Me sentía afortunada, sentía que aquello no era para alguien como yo, pero aún así, lo tenía. Era demasiado para mi, no me la merecía. El sentimiento de egoísmo comenzaba a corroer mi conciencia, convenciéndome erróneamente de que aquello no estaba bien. No me podía permitir en lujo de seguir siendo feliz sin su consentimiento._

_-_Chitaru-san...¿está bien si...seguimos así?

_Me miró con notable confusión y pasando a acariciar mi espalda y cintura en vez de mi cabeza me respondió._

_-_Claro que está bien. La luna y el sol pueden pasar tiempo juntos causado por su lujuria sin importarles nada de vez en cuando, ¿no crees?

_La miré, y dentro de sus ojos rojos, sus ventanas al alma, vi como aquella noche habíamos tenido aquella conversación, vi como se acordaba de algo tan insignificante, vi como en el fondo, parecía importarle. Me quedé muda admirando todo aquello que nunca antes había visto._

_-_Si a ambos les hace feliz, ¿qué les impide serlo?

_Una sonrisa se formó en su cara al pronunciar esas palabras. Su mano agarró mi cintura con algo más de brusquedad para acercarme aún más a ella. _

_No acababa de creer lo que acababa de decir. Estaba declarando su felicidad, con aquellas simples palabras estaba deleitándome, lo que siempre quise oír._

_Le hacía feliz. Aquella situación le hacía feliz, como a mi. Y eso era lo único que ya importaba. Nada más tenía importancia, ni las maneras, ni las cosas correctas. Las dos éramos felices, y sólo eso se podía tener en cuenta._

_Olvidándome de todo lo que hasta entonces me frenaba, me puse encima de ella, apoyando mis rodillas a los lados de su cintura y sentándome sobre su intimidad. Me agaché buscando su aliento, queriendo encontrar sus ojos rojos fuertes e intensos otra vez._

_Ella posaba su mirada sobre mí, con esa expresión tan propia de ella en la que muestra un gran interés y tranquilidad al mismo tiempo. Con sus fuertes manos, agarró mi cintura, casi rodeándola entera, y me acercó a ella aún más._

_Mi corazón se aceleraba por momentos, cada vez que rozaba su piel, cada vez que sentía como sus manos me agarraban con dulzura y pasión. No era cierto. Era imposible, era demasiado perfecto para serlo. Me perdí en sus ojos y su belleza de nuevo, intentando encontrar explicaciones a aquel comportamiento tan salvajemente reconfortante._

_Pero entonces los cerró, justo un instante antes de que nuestros labios se juntaran._

_Si no hubiese podido sentir como sus mechones rojizos se deslizaban entre mis dedos hubiese pensado que estaba soñando. Sus manos me agarraban con fuerza, y poco a poco, sus brazos me atraparon, impidiéndome escapar de las garras del amor en las que estaba envuelta. _

_Nunca había tenido aquella sensación, pero no quería que terminase. Sus labios suaves, y deliciosos, se volvían uno junto con los míos. Poco a poco, los movíamos en conjunto, dejando que nuestra saliva hiciese más resbaladizo y sencillo el movimiento. _

_Su olor a rosas llenaba el cuarto, aún con los ojos cerrados era capaz de sentir como su temperatura corporal iba aumentando poco a poco, y eso me hacía sentir bien._

_Era maravilloso. Todo lo era, pero ella lo que más. Me separé de ella lentamente para coger aire, abrí la boca para inhalar más cantidad y noté como un hilo de saliva juntaba aún nuestras bocas. _

_Pude ver su sonrojo, realmente adorable y sensual, juntado con su agitada respiración._

_Esta vez una de sus manos se aferró a mi pelo y la otra bajó un poco más, acariciando mi cadera y rozando con mi nalga. _

_Con las mías acaricié su cuello, luego apoyándolas sobre su pecho, mientras me centraba en profundizar nuestro beso._

_Mi primer beso, mi primer amor. Todo era tan perfecto, que pensé que estaba en el cielo, pensé que Chitaru-san era mi ángel y que las sábanas eran nuestras nubes, conscientes de aquella situación, sujetando dos corazones ardientes y deseosos de contacto. Nuestras lenguas bailaban juntas un tango en pareja, siguiendo el mismo ritmo que mis pequeños gemidos imposibles de ser contenidos. _

_La noche fue larga, aquel beso tardó en acabar. La oscuridad de la habitación fue la única compañía que teníamos mientras nuestras pieles rozaban la una con la otra, bañadas bajo la luz de la luna que se podía apreciar a través de la ventana. Ese magnífico astro que aparecía en nuestras conversaciones con frecuencia; el único presente ante aquel acto de amor. _

**PD: He vuelto de Noruega, un país hermoso por cierto. Gracias a los que comentasteis y no os preocupéis, que vuestras ideas son siempre bienvenidas a mi historia. No fui capaz de guardar el beso por más tiempo, así que bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Ya sabéis que si tenéis alguna propuesta para el capítulo de navidad o para cualquier otro, las apoyaré siempre. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo! Y gracias a todos de nuevo. **


	21. Chapter 21

**¡Hola de nuevo! He leído (encantada, como siempre) vuestros comentarios, y por lo que veo, echáis en falta algo más de historia con las otras parejas, (menos Kouko y Suzu, a ellas les hacéis bullying xd si Shiena supiese...) así que no os preocupéis, que en la Clase Negra hay hueco para un poco de todo. Y muy buena idea la del baile, podré sacarle mucho partido, ¡gracias! **

CAPÍTULO 21

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, provocando que se despertase al instante. Chitaru abrió los ojos lentamente, intentando ubicarse en el lugar y tiempo en el que se encontraba. Desgraciadamente, la falta de luz a esa hora de la mañana le impidió ver gran cosa, aunque fue lo suficiente para darse cuenta de la pequeña preciosidad que dormía desnuda encima suyo.

Acariciando suavemente su pelo, dejó escapar un suspiro a la vez que intentaba rememorar con exactitud los asombrosos acontecimientos que habían pasado el día anterior.

Aún podía sentir los suaves y finos labios de la pequeña juguetear con los suyos, mordérselos con ternura, y mirarla con esos ojos dorados que tanto le recordaban a la miel. El olor a vainilla que desprendía la envolvía en una nube de felicidad y dulzura, en la que pasó gran parte de la noche antes de dormirse la una entre los brazos de la otra.

Todavía lograba notar su suave piel, como anteriormente la había acariciado disfrutando de su tacto y en ocasiones, incluso agarrado, deleitándose a la vez de los pequeños gemidos que Hitsugi dejaba escapar cada cierto tiempo.

Sin duda, había sido una noche memorable para ambas, una noche en la que el amor que aún no comprendían había dado un primer paso en su relación.

Y mientras la pelirroja pensaba en ello, su compañera despertó, sin dar ni un solo movimiento, sin que Chitaru se percatase de ello.

Abrió poco a poco los ojos, hasta darse cuenta de que bajo su cuerpo, reposaba el de su chica, desnudo y caliente, la mejor almohada que nunca había tenido.

Las dudas de si era o no un sueño empezaron a ocupar parte de su mente, causando así, que reaccionase sin pensar, sin preocuparse, sólo haciendo lo que quería hacer.

Con el dedo índice de la mano izquierda acarició el torso de la mayor, desde el vientre y subiendo, hasta pararse en sus pezones, esos que tanto le llamaban la atención, esos que despertaban su curiosidad, esos que quería notar en más sitios que su espalda. Los rodeó suavemente, acariciándolos, hasta que oyó un pequeño sonido encima de su cabeza.

Levantó levemente su mirada, y se encontró con el sonrojo impresionante de Chitaru, que con todas sus fuerzas intentaba contenerse. Le gustaba, no podía negar eso, pero la sensación que producía en su interior era tan intensa, que le costaba soportarla en silencio.

Quizás las cosas sucediesen a una velocidad inesperada, quizás deberían haber esperado más tiempo. Ambas pensaban en eso de vez en cuando, pero el echo de que todo les hiciese tan felices, provocaba un pequeño cambio de acontecimientos. Y es que el tiempo no importaba cuando tanto sentimiento estaba en juego. Cada día que pasaba, se querían más, se necesitaban más. Cada día, el amor que tenían la una por la otra ocupaba más espacio en sus corazones, aunque fuese una cosa que ellas no sabían distinguir.

Hitsugi pudo sentir como la mano de Chitaru se aferraba a su cabello, intentando descargar tensión, le pareció adorable que una chica tan fuerte y estable como ella fuese tan delicada a ese tipo de contacto, así que dejó escapar una risita mientras le sonreía.

-Buenos días, Chitaru-san, ¿dormiste bien?

Ella, aún intentando relajarse, la miró con ternura, llena de felicidad a causa de aquella vida que estaba llevando.

-Buenos días, Kirigaya. Dormí muy bien, ¿y tú?

-Dormir a tu lado es genial, Chitaru-san.

Abrazó a la mayor besando tiernamente su costado, en ese momento empezó a inhalar el olor a rosas tan potente que desprendía su chica por las mañanas.

Ese aroma era su droga favorita; cada mañana, el olor corporal de Chitaru se volvía mucho más potente y a la pequeña no le costaba nada darse cuenta de cuando estaba cerca o no. Le recordaba a los campos silvestres donde las rosas rojas crecían sin ningún peligro, haciendo enormes rosales en un jardín sin dueño, libres. Así la veía a ella, un ser salvaje, libre, sin dueño. Por eso, en los rincones más oscuros de su mente, deseaba amaestrar a aquella leona, hacerla suya.

Los minutos pasaban, y ellas, conversaban tranquilamente procurando no despertar al sol, aunque tarde o temprano, comenzó a asomar con unos pequeños rayos de luz a través de la ventana.

Las mañanas de los sábados eran tranquilas, pero ninguna había sido tan buena como esta. La una junto a la otra, abrazadas, pacíficamente felices. No se separaron, siguieron hablando en voz baja, con un tono tierno y acogedor.

Hablaron un poco de todo. Hablaron de la luna, de lo hermosa que era. Hablaron de las noches, de todo lo que se podía hacer en ellas. Pero no hablaron de la específica noche anterior, porque les daba miedo sacar el tema.

Aunque como Hitsugi solía pensar, hay cosas que es mejor vivir, que contar.

Cuando su chica dejó de hablar por un momento, se incorporó sobre sus manos, y juntó sus labios con los de Chitaru. Hizo de ese beso, la cosa más dulce y tierna del mundo, consiguiendo un inevitable sonrojo de la pelirroja. Deseaba todo aquello que vivía, deseaba poder darle los buenos días con algo así, la deseaba tanto...

Chitaru se quedó hipnotizada con sus ojos, tan hermosos como ella, y como un acto reflejo, la atrapó entre sus brazos con toda la pasión y las ganas que tenía, abrazándola con la ilusión de nunca separarse de ella.

-A noche, tuve la mejor sensación de mi vida, Chitaru-san. A noche probé tus labios.

La pequeña susurraba con un tono sensualmente tierno estas palabras al oído de Chitaru, mientras esta la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-...y aunque fueron los primeros, no quiero probar otros nunca más...

Un "click" sonó en el subconsciente de la pelirroja al oír esa frase, y todo lo que alguna vez había pensado, se le vino a la cabeza en ese momento.

La pequeña chica que lloraba pidiendo ayuda, la hermosa peliazul que le abrazó al ayudarla con su osito, la preciosa joven que apreciaba todo lo que hacía, que la ayudaba con todo, que nunca la dejaba sola, que la sonreía todos los días, que la abrazaba con sus estrechos brazos, que la besaba con sus dulces labios... La persona a la que amaba con todo su corazón, aunque no lo sabía distinguir, sólo quería sus besos. El amor de su vida, aunque todavía no lo sabía, la quería. Y eso fue suficiente para hacer llorar a Chitaru de felicidad, porque no todos los días te das cuenta de que no estás sola. Porque la tenía a ella, y era lo único que deseaba tener. Porque tanta felicidad no cabía en su cuerpo, por eso lloró.

Hitsugi al notar unos pequeños sollozos, se separó de ella lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos, preocupada por si había dicho algo malo, pero justo antes de poder decir nada, su amada selló sus labios con un beso pasional e inesperado.

Chitaru se sentó, agarrando suavemente a su pequeña para que se sentase sobre sus muslos, teniéndola igualmente cerca y más a mano para seguir estrechándola entre sus brazos.

Compartieron saliva y sentimientos hasta que necesitaron aire y un respiro. En ese momento, ambas se perdieron en los ojos de la otra, hasta que Hitsugi con una sonrisa, se estiró, intentando tocar el techo con las manos.

Chitaru la observaba, miraba con interés su cuerpo desnudo justo encima del suyo, tan natural, tan pequeño, tan delicado.

-Chitaru-san, creo que es hora de ir a desayunar, ¿te parece bien...o prefieres...seguir aquí...?

-Tenemos todas las noches del mundo para esto, no nos vendría mal comer algo.

Se regalaron una sonrisa mutua antes de levantarse y buscar algo de ropa. Cuando estuvieron preparadas salieron del cuarto cogidas de la mano, aspirando el aroma de la mañana, un olor que recordaba al frío, a la tranquilidad, a la vainilla y a las rosas.

El comedor estaba prácticamente vacío teniendo en cuenta que era un sábado frío de otoño y a aquella hora de la mañana, la mayoría de los alumnos prefería esperar a la hora de comer y dormir más tiempo.

En una mesa, Sumireko y Banba tomaban té con pastas, les hicieron señas a Chitaru y Hitsugi para que las acompañasen en su desayuno, y tras coger un café y un tazón de leche, fueron con ellas.

-Buenos días, chicas. ¿Qué tal dormisteis?

Ambas compartieron una mirada cómplice antes de responder con palabras amables a la ojou-sama de la academia. Ella tomaba su té con elegancia mirando a su querida compañera como agarraba con extremo cuidado su taza de porcelana, cuidadosamente para no romperla.

Esas dos siempre estaban juntas, como ellas, a decir verdad. Sólo que una chica como Sumireko, con su elegancia y su carácter, no parecía congeniar muy bien con alguien como Banba, tan...diferente. Al parecer todas las posibles suposiciones eran erróneas, y como cada día, tomaban juntas el té a cualquier hora.

-¿Os habéis enterado del festival de Navidad?

Chitaru le respondió con una mirada confusa a la vez que daba un sorbo a su café, el cual desprendía vapor de lo caliente que estaba.

Sumireko sacó una especie de tablet como la que solía llevar Nio a todas partes y le postró una entrada de lo que al parecer era el blog de la academia.

-"El alumnado comenzará a preparar diversas actividades para un festival que se llevará acabo antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, participarán entre otros, el grupo de baile, el grupo de música, el grupo de teatro..."

-¿El grupo de teatro? Kenmochi-san todavía no nos dijo nada sobre eso.

La pequeña empezó a pensar en qué clase de actividad podrían hacer.

-N-nosotras estamos e-ensayando a-algunas cancio-ones...

La compañera de Banba la miró con real interés y asombro por la extraña iniciativa que acababa de mostrar y no se rindió para que siguiese dentro de la conversación.

-Oh, Banba-san, eso es fantástico. ¿Vais a tocar en el festival?

La vergonzosa chica dio un trago temeroso a su bebida antes de responder.

-S-si...b-bueno, a-aún estamos p-practicando...

Era muy cerrada a tener contacto con otra gente, le costaba tener conversaciones debido a su timidez. Por eso Sumireko hacía todo lo que podía para quitarle los miedos que tenía al resto de la sociedad, como intentar que mantuviese conversaciones, o hiciese cosas con sus compañeras.

Las cuatro chicas conversaban solas en el amplio comedor, aquella fría mañana el sol tardaba más de lo habitual en salir del todo, y es que el invierno estaba llegando, por eso las primeras heladas congelaron las rosas blancas del jardín trasero de la academia.

**Hasta aquí este capítulo. Espero que no os molesten mis cosas...bueno, ya sabéis, por algo está puesto como "M".**

**De todas formas, si os incomoda no lo leáis, y si puedo hacer algo para mejorarlo, estoy abierta a todo. ¡Espero vuestras visitas y reviews, muchas gracias! **


	22. Chapter 22

**¡Hola de nuevo! Con tantos reviews tan maravillosos vais a conseguir que me sonroje (/)**

**Me alegro muchísimo de que os gusten los capítulos, me hace muy feliz. Por cierto, ¿visteis los spoilers del ova? Mis chicas están tan acarameladas que se me derrite el corazón...ejem, ejem, sigamos.**

CAPÍTULO 22

El vapor que salía del tazón de leche de Hitsugi fue suficiente para mantenerla distraída mientras Sumireko y Chitaru hablaban de cosas como el tiempo, y demás temas aburridos que a ella no le interesaban a esa hora de la mañana.

Hacía algo de frío, se estaba replanteando la idea de empezar a usar su ropa de invierno. Miró hacia una ventana de las varias que había en el comedor; estaba lloviendo, y parecía hacer algo de aire. El mal tiempo llegaba con rapidez y se iba con lentitud.

En frente de ella, Banba ponía todo el esfuerzo que podía en beber de su taza de té sin derramar nada, ya que por sus temblores incesables, se le hacía difícil.

-¿Qué tenéis planeado para esta tarde, Namatame-san? No parece hacer un buen día para pasarlo por los jardines, como yo tenía pensado...¿qué te apetece hacer, Banba-san?

Chitaru miró al exterior al oír esa pregunta, y efectivamente, hacía un día de esos en los que sólo quieres estar en un lugar caliente y reconfortante observando el mal tiempo de la calle.

-La verdad es que no pensamos nada, pero hay muchas cosas que hacer en un lugar como este.

Compartió una mirada con su pequeña para confirmar que ella tampoco tenía ninguna sugerencia.

-H-hoy e-echaban un docume-ental de p-patos en la te-ele...

Su compañera la miró esbozando una enorme y gratificante sonrisa al oír aquella fantástica sugerencia para pasar más tiempo con ella.

-¡Oh, eso es fantástico! Podemos hacer palomitas y pasar la tarde viéndolo las dos juntas...

Las demás miraban como Sumireko soñaba despierta y como su gesto se volvía más tonto por momentos. Su mirada se perdió en el infinito mientras Banba, confusa, no sabía que responder. Hasta ella sabía todo lo que su compañera deseaba pasar tiempo con ella, pero aún así, era muy vergonzosa.

-B-bueno, pero ahora por la m-mañana me gustarí-ia ir a darme un baño, que a-anoche no me d-duché...

-Por supuesto, Banba-san, vamos a preparar nuestras cosas y vamos las dos. ¿Queréis venir, chicas?

Ambas compartieron de nuevo una mirada esperando ver la respuesta en los ojos de la otra, pero era algo más complicado que eso ponerse de acuerdo. Chitaru se acercó a Hitsugi, y aprovechando que las otras dos estaban conversando, le preguntó en voz baja:

-¿Te apetece ir esta vez, Kirigaya?

Ella no sabía que contestar. No es que le importase mucho el echo de ir a los baños públicos y dejar que las demás la viesen desnuda, lo que le importaba era que iban a ver desnuda a su chica, y no se podía permitir algo así. De todas formas, algún día tendrían que ir, tenía curiosidad, pero a la vez miedo. Se pensó las cosas durante un rato, y teniendo en cuenta que sólo iban a ir con Sumireko y Banba, las cuales sólo se interesaban la una en la otra, nada tenía que preocuparla.

-Vale, Chitaru-san.

-¿Estás segura? No estás obligada a ir, si no quieres, me quedaré contigo.

-Sí, estoy segura. Si es a tu lado, iré a dónde sea.

Se sonrieron mutuamente antes de informar de la decisión a Sumireko, que se despidió de ellas justo antes de ir a preparar sus cosas para el baño junto con Banba.

Las otras dos muchachas imitaron sus movimientos y se dirigieron a su cuarto cogidas de la mano.

El sonido del viento y de las ramas altas de los árboles chocando contra los cristales de las ventanas daba un ambiente casi invernal, resultaba apetecible darse un baño caliente con ese temporal en el exterior.

Cuando llegaron a su habitación, entraron y cogieron un par de toallas y una bolsa de tela para meter su ropa. Volvieron a salir y se dirigieron al baño, la idea de Chitaru era llegar las primeras para que su pequeña no pasase tanta vergüenza al desnudarse delante de las demás.

El baño público era un espacio reservado y exclusivo para las alumnas de la Clase Negra, las cuales tenían este tipo de privilegios y similares. Constaba de una bañera a nivel del suelo del tamaño de una piscina, con una higiene máxima y un ambiente calmado con una temperatura estable, sin contar que está disponible las 24 horas del día.

Al llegar, la pelirroja abrió caballerosamente la puerta, dejando pasar primero a Hitsugi, que anonadada, contemplaba aquel lujoso lugar.

Su chica la cogió de la mano para llevarla a la zona de los vestuarios, donde poder cambiarse y dejar su ropa en una taquilla especial para cada alumna.

-Bueno, no tengas prisa, ellas tardarán en llegar.

La peliazul asintió, y empezó a desatar sus botas. Se las quitó con facilidad, luego se quitó el vestido, pero la camiseta que llevaba debajo se le quedó enganchada otra vez.

Al darse cuenta de sus intentos fallidos de liberarse de esa prenda, Chitaru (que para entonces no tenía pantalones y llevaba la camisa abierta) acudió en su ayuda, y después de acariciar disimuladamente sus costados se la quitó con rapidez y suavidad.

Ésta la miró agradecida, y recibió una mirada algo avergonzada rodeada de un sonrojo ya habitual en ella. Acababa de desnudar a su chica por completo, sin a penas darse cuenta. Y sin poder hacer nada, ella se lo pagó con la misma moneda.

Vio como se puso de puntillas para lograr quitarle la camisa, como juntó el cuerpo con el suyo para desabrocharle el sujetador, y como, cuando sólo una prenda quedaba en su sitio, se agachó sensualmente para bajársela hasta dejarla completamente desnuda.

Iba a tardar en acostumbrarse a aquella enorme tensión sexual, pero le gustaba, no podía mentir.

Cogió a su chica de la mano y se metieron juntas en aquellas aguas tan apetecibles de probar. Se sentaron una al lado de la otra, aún cogidas de la mano dentro del agua.

A aquellas horas no había ninguna luz encendida, sólo la leve claridad del invierno que permitían apreciar las ventanas traslúcidas. Eso daba un ambiente mucho más cómodo y natural, que hizo que las dos muchachas quisiesen sentirse como la noche anterior: juntas, sin barreras.

Hitsugi, llevando la iniciativa, se sentó en los muslos de Chitaru mirando hacia ella. Buscó sus manos bajo el agua y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a darle un suave y tierno beso en la frente.

A la pelirroja le fascinaba ese comportamiento tan seguro que tenía la pequeña, no le cuadraba mucho, pero como todo, le encantaba. No podía evitar sonreír cuando estaba con ella, se sentía llena, llena de felicidad, de alegría, de bienestar, e incluso de seguridad.

Cogió con cuidado la barbilla de Hitsugi para acercarla a ella, y entonces, como droga que sentía aquella sensación, tampoco pudo evitar besarla. La veía hermosa en esa circunstancia (como en todas); desnuda, delicada, deseable, vulnerable, y muy, muy a su alcance. La tenía desnuda, justo encima, las partes del cuerpo con las que sólo pensar se ruborizaba estaban rozando su piel. Sus labios, tan delicados, tan finos, tan sabrosos, estaban jugando con su boca. Se sentía en el paraíso, juraría que allí estaba, de no ser por el sonido de la puerta que sonó un instante después.

Los nervios corroyeron la paz de Chitaru provocando que ella quisiese bajar a Hitsugi de sus piernas. Pero algo pasó justo cuando posó las manos en su estrecha cintura.

Las posó con delicadeza pero fuerza a la vez, a la peliazul le entró un escalofrío tremendo, y agarró las manos de su chica, mirando fijamente a sus ojos intentando hacerle saber todo lo que le había estremecido aquello. Quizás fuese la forma en la que lo hizo, tan... pasional... ,tan... inesperado...

Ambas se olvidaron de Sumireko y Banba durante unos instantes, en los que se perdieron en la mirada de la otra. Percibieron la pasión que cada una guardaba en su interior, y comprendieron que mientras ellas fuesen felices, no importaban más opiniones que las propias.

-Ya estamos aquí, chicas.

Sumireko hizo su entrada en la bañera ya desnuda seguida de Banba, que como habitualmente, iba encogida y en silencio.

-Oh, Banba-san, ¡mira lo que te he traído!

La ojou-sama le mostró un pequeño patito amarillo de goma, el cual fue suficiente para sacarle una adorable sonrisa a la joven.

Sumireko se lo colocó encima de la cabeza con una actitud traviesa y tierna, y Banba, a causa de eso, se sonrojó bastante.

Las otras dos chicas miraban la escena dejando escapar pequeñas risitas, todo eso mientras bajo el agua, donde nadie alcanzaba a ver, sus manos se hallaban o entrelazadas o acariciando el cuerpo de la otra.

Pasaron allí bastante tiempo, hasta que Sumireko y Banba se fueron a cambiarse para hacer algún tipo de tarea antes de ir a comer. Cuando estaban solas, salieron sin temor de que alguien las pudiese ver desnudas.

Chitaru le pasó al rededor del cuerpo la toalla a Hitsugi, y luego se puso la suya. Se secaron con tranquilidad y se vistieron. Luego salieron de allí, mucho más relajadas y como siempre, cogidas de la mano.

Fueron caminando hacia una parte del edificio en donde misteriosamente había un banco justo en frente de una ventana. Se sentaron allí a mirar el mal temporal de la calle. Los árboles se movían como intentando comunicarse, el viento aullaba como queriendo decir algo, y las gotas de lluvia caían a una velocidad e intensidad abrumadora, rebotando en el suelo y siguiendo un ciclo sin fin.

La pequeña apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de su chica, mientras agarraba con ternura su brazo, y siguieron contemplando aquel paisaje invernal hasta que necesitaron algo más que mariposas revoloteando para llenar sus estómagos.

**¡Hasta aquí! Como ya sabéis, agradeceré un montón vuestros reviews, me hacen muchísima ilusión. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! (^-^)**


	23. Chapter 23

**¡Buenas! Ya vi el ova y bueno, en mi opinión podría haber sido mucho mejor, pero con ver a mis dos chicas tan enamoradas me bastó.**

**Se acerca Navidad y todavía tienen que pasar muchas cosas antes del capítulo especial, así que ahora que estoy de vacaciones, intentaré emplear más tiempo en escribir. ¡Sigamos!**

CAPÍTULO 23

Los fines de semana en Myōjō eran esos típicos días de soledad durante las temporadas de mal tiempo. No se veía a nadie por los pasillos y mucho menos por los jardines. Incluso el comedor carecía de mucha gente, por eso Chitaru y Hitsugi pudieron elegir libremente en qué mesa sentarse. Se decantaron por una pequeña al lado de la ventana, así que tras coger algo de comida se dirigieron allí.

Había varios platos para elegir en el menú, pero debido al frío entraba mejor una sopa caliente que cualquier otra cosa.

Se sentaron la una al lado de la otra para sentirse más cercanas, y cuando a penas habían empezado a tomar la primera cucharada, Isuke y Haruki se unieron a ellas.

-Buenas tardes, chicas, ¿podemos?

-Adelante- respondieron al unísono.

Ya se había convertido en costumbre tener compañía durante las horas del almuerzo o de la cena, y gracias a eso nunca habían comido solas. Todas sus compañeras preferían comer con ellas a comer solas, incluso si no tenían mucha relación. Nunca antes se habían sentado con las chicas de la habitación número 2 hasta ahora.

Mientras Haruki disfrutaba de su enorme plato de arroz con curry, Isuke miraba por la ventana. Incluso una chica que parecía tan arrogante y materialista, era en realidad una persona que apreciaba los días como aquel. Cuando giró la cabeza pudo ver a Sumireko y Banba entrar en la sala más juntas que de costumbre.

-¿No creéis que esas dos tienen algún tipo de relación más cerca que amistad?

Todas se quedaron mirando primero a la cara de Isuke, y luego al lugar donde miraba; la mesa donde las chicas de la habitación número 3 estaban sentadas.

Por supuesto que pensaban que había algo más entre ellas dos, era obvio. No sólo la felicidad de Sumireko al estar cerca de Banba y hacer cosas con ella, también los sonrojos de Mahiru cada vez que ella hacía algo que le gustaba y su incesante intención de hacer cosas por y con su compañera.

Quizás estaba equivocadas y era algo normal, o quizás era la simple coincidencia de que todas las compañeras de cuarto tuviesen una relación especial. ¿Sería porque pasaban más tiempo juntas de esta manera?

-Hanabusa lleva muy feliz todo el día, desde por la mañana.

La pelirrosa miró a Chitaru buscando una explicación más detallada.

-Desayunamos con ellas, y por lo que parece, van a pasar la tarde juntas viendo algo en la tele. Quizás sea por eso por lo que esté tan contenta.

Isuke se quedó mirando un rato más a la ojou-sama y su compañera antes de volver a mirar a la ventana. No tenía nada de relación con la heredera de los Hanabusa pero no podía evitar interesarse por todo lo que pasaba en su aula. No podía dejar pasar por alto que justo en frente tenía a las chicas que iban cogidas de la mano las veinticuatro horas del día, y que, un día en clase de matemáticas llegó a suponerse que dormían en la misma cama. Durante las clases, como no prestaba atención, se dedicaba a cotillear en silencio consigo misma. Y es que en una clase como la suya, había mucho de lo que comentar.

Siguieron conversando sobre suposiciones de Isuke hasta que terminaron su comida. Luego, cada pareja se fue por su lado.

Chitaru y Hitsugi iban por el pasillo camino a su habitación, cuando una voz familiar las llamó a sus espaldas.

-¡Namatame, Kirigaya, esperad! Tengo algo importante que comentaros.

Ambas se dieron la vuelta para ver a Shiena andar hacia ellas.

-¿Qué sucede, Kenmochi?

-No se si os habrán dicho algo, pero la academia va a organizar un festival de Navidad, y me han pedido que el grupo de teatro prepare algo especial.

Se acordaron de lo que Sumireko les había enseñado aquella mañana.

-El grupo de música va a tocar un par de canciones, el de baile, a bailar, y como es lógico, nosotros tenemos que representar una obra. Nos han dado la libertad de elegirla así que tras hacer una encuestas he descubierto que les gustaría más a los estudiantes.

-¿Y bien...?

-A la gente le gusta el amor, le gusta el drama, le gusta el romanticismo...todo esto nos lleva a la historia más épica de dos enamorados que nunca haya existido...

-¡Kenmochi-san, suéltalo ya!

-Namatame, tu serás Romeo. Kirigaya, tu serás Julieta. Aquí tenéis vuestros guiones, el festival es dentro de dos semanas, confío en vosotras. Hasta luego, chicas.

Se quedaron de piedra mientras veían como una triunfante Shiena salía de la escena. Nunca habían actuado delante de nadie, y encima les habían dado los papeles protagonistas. Los papeles de dos protagonistas enamorados el uno del otro. Qué ironía.

Compartieron una mirada un tanto avergonzada por ese echo, antes de volver a su cuarto cogidas de la mano.

Al llegar, cerrar la puerta y ponerse cómodas, echaron un vistazo al guión que les entregó Shiena.

-No entiendo como me pueden dar un papel tan importante...

Hitsugi podía sentir la negatividad de Chitaru a kilómetros, pero ella sabía mejor que nadie, que iba a ser el mejor Romeo de todos los tiempos.

-Chitaru-san, si Kenmochi-san te dio ese papel a ti será por algo.

-Tengo la sensación de que lo voy a estropear todo...

-Chitaru-san...

-¿Sí...?

-No estarás pensando dejar a tu Julieta así sin más, ¿verdad?

Un notable sonrojo se hizo lugar en las mejillas de la pelirroja, que al oír esas palabras de su pequeña, no pudo hacer otra cosa que pedir perdón por su actitud negativa. Su chica le dio un abrazo antes de dejar en la mesa los guiones.

-¿Qué podemos hacer hoy, Chitaru-san?

-Lo que tu quieras, Kirigaya.

La peliazul se acercó pensativa a la ventana. Seguía lloviendo, y hacía frío, el tiempo no tenía ninguna intención de mejorar. Pensó que podrían quedarse en la habitación, si, como siempre, ellas solas y a gusto. Podrían ver una película juntas, o jugar a algún juego de mesa, o simplemente hablar.

-Me gustaría quedarnos aquí las dos y hacer algo juntas.

No tenía ningún problema en decir lo que pensaba, es más, lo prefería, quería serle completamente honesta a su chica.

Chitaru sonrío antes de acomodarse en el sofá, llamando a la pequeña para que se echase a su lado. Se quitaron las chaquetas y se taparon con una manta aterciopelada. Permanecieron así durante unos instantes mientras escuchaban el sonido de la lluvia rebotar en los cristales.

-¿Sabes, Chitaru-san? Me pareció extraño que Inukai-san se interesase por la relación de Hanabusa-san y Banba-san, ¿a ti no?

-Pues sí, pero bueno, supongo que es normal. Aunque ella y Sagae no van muy mal encaminadas tampoco.

Hitsugi dejó escapar una pequeña risita mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de su pelirroja favorita.

-Nosotras tampoco, a decir verdad...

Los ojos de Chitaru se posaron en ella, la cual le devolvió la mirada junto con una dulce sonrisa. La mayor acarició su cara con suavidad, girándola un poco para facilitar un pequeño beso de gratitud. Juntaron sus frentes con los ojos cerrados antes de volver a sonreírse.

Pasaron la tarde entre tiernos gestos de cariño y pequeñas conversaciones sobre sus compañeras o cosas por el estilo. Cuando se acercaba la hora de la cena, se prepararon para ir al comedor y por el camino se encontraron con Kouko y Suzu, que aunque nunca habían tenido ni si quiera una verdadera conversación con ellas, se les unieron. Luego Tokaku y Haru también decidieron pasar con ellas el rato, y estuvieron con ellas hasta que cada una se fue a su cuarto tras la cena.

Habían pasado un buen día, con todas, con cariño, y sin problemas. Pero ahora llegaba la parte más difícil y bonita, la parte en la que la luna alcanzaba su lugar en el cielo y hacía que las dos chicas perdieran la razón sobre sus actos.

Tras cerrar la puerta de su habitación se dirigieron a sus camas, no encendieron ninguna luz ya que para ellas, la de la luna era mucho más eficaz y hermosa que cualquier otra.

Chitaru se sentó en su cama a la vez que se empezaba a desabotonar su camisa para poner el pijama, pero en ese momento, Hitsugi agarró sus manos, impidiéndole seguir.

La pelirroja la miró algo confusa, pero dejó de estarlo cuando notó como otras manos que no eran las suyas la despojaban de su ropa.

Dejó que continuase, mentiría si dijese que no le gustaba. Su chica la dejó sin camisa, y se acercó un poco más a ella para dejarla también sin sujetador.

Podía ver el sonrojo de la mayor incluso inmersas en aquella oscuridad, al igual que podía ver su piel desnuda bañada por una tenue luz natural. La adoraba, le gustaba desvestirla, se sentía su dueña, sentía que era suya y de nadie más.

Se arrodilló y le hizo señas para que se pusiese de pie, luego le empezó a desabrochar el pantalón y con suavidad y fijándose muy mucho en su ropa interior la despojó de él.

Se puso de pie lentamente, rozando su piel desnuda con la punta de los dedos.

-¿Hace falta quitarte algo más, Chitaru-san...?

Ese susurro tan sensual provocó un estremecimiento voraz en el cuerpo de la pelirroja. La miró a los ojos y después de ponerse la camisa de su pijama la cogió y la tiró con pasión encima de la cama, para luego ella ponerse encima, amenazante.

Empezó a desvestirla, primero su vestido, luego su camiseta, y sólo le quedaba una pequeña e interior prenda encima.

-¿Y a ti, Kirigaya...?

La pequeña sonrió antes de colgarse del cuello de su chica para darle un beso pasional. Vivía enamorada de esos labios tan suaves y jugosos, vivía enamorada de esa actitud, vivía enamorada de esa chica.

Sus manos estaban fuertemente agarradas a su espalda, esa que tanto le gustaba, pero poco a poco, disimuladamente, fueron bajando hasta encontrarse en el encaje que empezaba su ropa interior. La acarició, y empezó a bajársela con suavidad...

**PUM, PUM, PUM**

El ruido sordo de los toques en la puerta les fastidió el momento de entrega de amor, pero bueno, tienen todas las noches para hacer cosas así.

Chitaru se levantó a abrir la puerta.

Se sorprendió al encontrarse con tres personas en vez de dos.

-Namatame Chitaru y Kirigaya Hitsugi.

-Presentes.

-Ara, Namatame, tus piernas son realmente bonitas.

La voz de Isuke tenía un tono distinto al de por las tardes y mañanas, y mientras Kouko y Suzu iban a picar en las demás puertas, ella se quedó hablando con Chitaru.

-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? ¿No deberías estar en tu cuarto?

-Lo estaba, pero cuando fueron a picar a nuestra puerta y la fui a abrir vi algo que tenía que contarte.

Le parecía extraño que la pelirrosa de la habitación número dos de verdad se interesase en algún tema en especial, y mucho más que lo quisiese compartir con ella.

-¿De qué se trata, Inukai?

-Pues es bastante, bueno, yo creo que íntimo, ¿puedo pasar?

-Voy a preguntarle a Kirigaya, espera.

Arrimó la puerta y fue hacia la cama en la que la había dejado, echada y semidesnuda, como un angelito. Ahora ya tenía puesto su pijama.

-Kirigaya, Inukai nos quiere contar algo, ¿te importa que pase?

-No, en absoluto.

Volvió a ir hacia la puerta y se la abrió elegantemente para que pasase, luego la cerró.

Isuke entró y se sentó en el sofá, luego Hitsugi y Chitaru se sentaron en el otro, esperando expectantes a lo que tuviese que decir.

-Pues mirad, resulta que cuando Kaminaga-san fue a picar a nuestra puerta, luego yo salí a ver si alguien estaba en el pasillo, y oí unas risas venir de los baños públicos. Así que me acerqué con rapidez y sigilo, abrí un poco la puerta, y vi a Hanabusa y a Banba-chan haciendo cosas de parejitas.

Chitaru y Hitsugi se quedaron atónitas al descubrir lo increíblemente cotilla que era su compañera de clase, y más por ese interés adicional que tenía por Sumireko.

-Inukai-san, ¿no crees que a ellas no les habría gustado sentirse observadas?

Isuke cruzó una pierna y se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá antes de contestar.

-Ara, quizás, pero que hubiesen ido más tarde si querían tener intimidad absoluta. Bueno, sólo sentía la necesidad de contároslo, estoy investigando lo que hay entre esas dos, si descubro algo más seréis las primeras en saberlo. Me voy ya, que Haruki debe preguntarse donde estoy.

Tras decir eso, se levantó y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-Creo que Inukai-san siente algo de envidia por Hanabusa-san...

Su chica le sonrió y le acarició la cabeza a la vez que iban a sus respectivas camas.

-Sí, yo también creo eso, esperemos que Sagae no tarde mucho en declararse.

Chitaru abrió su cama, y se giró para ver como Hitsugi abría la suya, pero antes de que se metiese dentro, la cogió como los recién casados cogen a sus novias y la posó en su propia cama. Luego se echó a su lado, y se quedó unos instantes apreciando lo bonitos que eran aquellos ojos dorados tan inocentes.

Hitsugi sonrió y le dio un beso antes de acomodarse sobre su pecho.

-Buenas noches, Chitaru-san.

-Buenas noches, Kirigaya.

-A tu lado siempre lo son.

Y al poco tiempo, se quedaron dormidas.

**¡Hasta aquí! Quizás pasó todo muy rápido en este capítulo, bueno, no sé, espero que os haya gustado de todas formas. También me han preguntado por algo de "drama" en la historia, pero como estoy tan acostumbrada a las cosas felices no se como hacerlo. ¿Sugerencias? ¡Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	24. Chapter 24

**¡Hola de nuevo! **

**"Si drama quieres, una bomba nuclear poner debes"**

**JAJAJA me mataste con eso, me imagino a Kouko poniendo bombas en cada acto lésbico que haya, y no por nada pero no habría bombas nucleares en el mundo para estas muchachas xD.**

**¡Sigamos!**

CAPÍTULO 24

El sonido característico del viento fue lo que despertó a Chitaru aquella fría mañana de domingo. El mal tiempo seguía, y no se podía sentir mayor satisfacción que la de estar a gusto en tu propia cama con la chica de tus sueños sobre tu pecho.

Era bastante temprano todavía, así que no quiso despertarla. Prefería deleitarse viéndola dormir, como un ángel. Con esa apariencia tan inocente y bondadosa...

Tuvo tiempo para pensar en muchas cosas antes de que se despertase. Por ejemplo, en el día anterior. Pensó en lo gracioso que resultaba ver a Isuke mosqueada porque Sumireko tenía una relación tan acaramelada con Banba y ella con Haruki no.

Se compadecía algo de la pelirrosa, podía llegar a entender el echo de que Haruki era completamente distinta a Banba, aunque Sumireko e Isuke no eran tan diferentes. Lo único distinto que podrían tener eran los papeles que jugaban en la relación, Isuke tenía pinta de ser la pasiva, y por el contrario, Sumireko debía de ser la activa con Mahiru (con Shinya ya era otra historia...).

También pensó en que todas sus compañeras parecían tener algo más que amistad de todas formas. Incluso Otoya, la abusona que molestó a su chica un par de veces, parecía sentir algo especial por Shiena.

Al acordarse de Shiena, se le vino a la cabeza el momento en el que les entregó los guiones de los papeles principales de la obra de teatro que tenían que hacer para el festival de Navidad. No entendía muy bien por qué a ellas, pero aún así, estaba muy ilusionada. No sólo por que confiase tanto en ella, si no porque ella y Hitsugi harían el papel de dos enamorados. Porque Hitsugi sería su Julieta, y ella sería su Romeo.

Tenían muy poco tiempo para prepararlo, a penas dos semanas antes de Navidad. Nunca habían representado nada hasta entonces, así que darían todo lo que tenían.

Giró su cabeza levemente para ver el rostro durmiente de su chica, realmente adorable, como de costumbre. Justo en ese momento el viento empezó a sonar más fuerte, y sin querer, despertó a la pequeña.

Agarró con una mano el pijama de Chitaru y con la otra frotó sus ojos antes de abrirlos. Miró hacia arriba y se encontró con esos ojos rojos que tanto le gustaban, la miraban con dulzura.

-Buenos días, Chitaru-san.

-Buenos días, Kirigaya.

La pequeña abrió dos o tres botones del pijama de su compañera, y en ese espacio desnudo de piel plantó un suave beso de buenos días. La mayor acarició su melena celeste como símbolo de cariño.

* * *

><p>-Shiena-chan, ¿por qué te levantas tan temprano?<p>

-Tengo que preparar muchas cosas y avisar a Namatame y Kirigaya de muchos detalles sobre la obra. No tenemos tiempo que perder, para eso se hicieron los domingos.

Shiena a penas había dormido, estaba muy preocupada con el tema de la obra y empezaba a preocupar a Otoya también. Era la única que lo preparaba ya que era la que lo tenía al mando, estaba trabajando mucho para que todo saliese bien.

-Hey, Shiena-chan, esta semana todos vamos a estar preparando cosas para el festival, podemos proponerle al sensei la idea de trabajar en el decorado y esas cosas durante estas dos semanas.

Por una vez en mucho tiempo, Otoya había dicho algo inteligente para la morena.

-La verdad es que es una buena idea...¡No tenemos tiempo que perder! Cuando te vistas vete a buscarlo, que yo tengo cosas que hacer.

-¡Sí!

La pelimorada se vistió todo lo rápido que pudo y fue a hacer lo que su compañera le había pedido. Mientras tanto, Shiena seguía apuntando alguna que otra cosa, aunque el resto lo tendría que dialogar con las protagonistas de su trabajo.

Se vistió, cogió sus apuntes y fue a picar a la puerta de la habitación número 4.

*Pum, pum*

Dentro, Chitaru preguntándose quién podría ser a esas horas un domingo, se levantó a abrir, y recordemos que de la noche anterior, estaba sin pantalones.

Abrió despacio hasta que pudo ver el rostro de su compañera de clase.

-Buenos días, Kenmochi, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

Su cara adormilada hasta entonces, se cubrió de un fuerte sonrojo al ver la hermosa forma que tenían las piernas desnudas de la pelirroja más elegante y principesca de la academia. Intentó explicarse, pero no le salía la voz.

-Eso, Kenmochi-san, ¿qué quieres?

La voz oscura y monótona de Hitsugi se hizo lugar entre ellas dos, y sus ojos normalmente brillantes e inocentes ahora transmitían una sensación de miedo e inseguridad para Shiena.

Se levantó detrás de su chica para ver quién había picado a la puerta, pero al ver la cara de Shiena y el lugar al que miraban sus ojos no pudo evitar meterse en medio de la conversación.

Al ver a Hitsugi su sonrojo se quitó fugazmente y pudo explayarse.

-Ehm, bueno, siento molestaros a estas horas, pero tengo muchas cosas que discutir con vosotras sobre la obra...

-Oh, claro. Voy a hacer café, que pareces cansada.

A la vez que Chitaru desapareció en la oscuridad del cuarto, Hitsugi se acercó amenazante a Shiena, intentando dejarle las cosas claras para evitar llevarse un disgusto.

-Kenmochi-san, me gustaría dejar claro algo.

-¿S-si...?

-Como vuelvas a mirar a Chitaru-san más de la cuenta, te arrepentirás.

Tras decir eso, le sonrió gratamente y la invitó a pasar.

Le mostró en que silla sentarse y en ese momento Chitaru le dio una taza de café.

-Gracias, Namatame.

Evitó el contacto y se sentó enfrente de ellas. Les mostró unos cuanto bocetos de lo que podrían ser los trajes para los personajes, pidiéndoles una opinión sincera.

Primero el vestido de Julieta, un vestido rojo y largo, con las mangas amarillas. Un vestido precioso, que seguramente le sentaría genial a la pequeña, según Chitaru. Entre las dos, le hicieron algunos retoques. Bueno, Chitaru hacía los retoques, para que su Julieta luciese preciosa en el escenario.

Luego, el traje de Romeo, una pieza sin mangas encima de una camisa con las mangas flojas y un pañuelo alrededor del cuello de la camisa. Muy elegante y sexy, según Hitsugi. La pequeña también le hizo algunos retoques, lo que a ella le parecía conveniente para lograr que su Romeo fuese el mejor de todos.

También miraron los bocetos de los trajes de niñera, fraile, la madre de Julieta, Mercutio, Teobaldo, etc...

Comentaron como tendría que estar el escenario, que cosas habría que hacer y que procurarían pasar la semana antes del estreno decorándolo. Pasaron la mañana así, hasta que Shiena se acordó de que tenía que hablar con Otoya sobre algún tema en concreto, entonces se despidió formalmente, le pidió perdón a Hitsugi por los problemas que pudo causarle y volvió corriendo a su habitación.

Cuando se fue, la pequeña se sentó en el regazo de Chitaru, y pasó un brazo por sus hombros.

-No hemos podido desayunar esta mañana por culpa de Kenmochi...¿tienes hambre? Igual hay algo en la nevera.

-Oh, no, no te preocupes, Chitaru-san, estoy bien.

Le regaló una sonrisa de amabilidad y agradecimiento antes de sacar otro tema.

-Diseñarías vestidos muy bien, ¿sabes?

Chitaru miró a las manos de la pequeña intentando evitar que cruzasen miradas con ese sonrojo encima.

-Bueno...yo...es que...

Hitsugi, llevando la iniciativa, como de costumbre, acarició su barbilla para mirarla a los ojos.

-Es que mi Julieta tiene que ser la más guapa de todas, y por eso tiene que tener el vestido más bonito.

Esta vez fue ella la que se inundó entre el color rojo de sus mejillas. Nunca le había dicho nada así, y le llegó muy a dentro, al corazón. Realmente apreciaba aquellos amables palabras, la hacían sentirse deseada y hermosa.

Cuando se acercó la hora del almuerzo, se vistieron con ropa de invierno, ya que estaban a principios de diciembre, y cogidas de la mano fueron al comedor.

Unos platos apetitosos de bacalao con patatas abrieron sus estómagos, y tras cogerlos, fueron a su habitual mesa, la de la esquina al lado de la ventana.

Se sentaron la una al lado de la otra, como siempre, muy juntas para no tener frío. Levantaron la cabeza de sus platos cuando oyeron una suave y amable voz preguntar por un par de sitios en la misma mesa.

-Oh, Shouto, claro, adelante.

Les gustaba la compañía de Suzu, era una chica tranquila, amable y nada impertinente. La compañera perfecta para los domingos lluviosos. Por supuesto, iba acompañada de Kouko.

Suzu había cogido una sopa de pollo y Kouko otro tipo de pescado que había para elegir. La peliazul de media melena se percató de algo y le pareció un buen tema de conversación.

-Chicas, ¿siempre pedís lo mismo?

Chitaru miró al plato de Hitsugi y viceversa, la verdad es que tenía razón.

-Bueno, Shouto-san, debemos de tener los mismos gustos.- dijo la pequeña con una amplia sonrisa.

-Sí, ya veo, ¿las dos tenéis pánico a quedaros solas en espacios pequeños y mojados que por eso vais juntas, no?

-¿Qué?

-Nada- dejó escapar una risa nostálgica cuando vio sus sonrojos.

Kouko estaba leyendo algo en un libro demasiado inmersa como para enterarse de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-No os preocupéis, sois adorables.

Les extrañaba un poco esa forma de ser que tenía Suzu, tratando a la gente como si fuesen sus nietos, pero aún así les gustaba mucho estar con ella.

Comieron conversando hasta que, cuando iban a levantarse, Shiena apareció con algo que decirles.

-Hola, chicas.

-Hola, Kenmochi.

-¿Teníais algo pensado para hacer esta tarde o no os importa venir a empezar los ensayos? Sois las protagonistas, tenéis que esforzaros.

-En absoluto, ¿vamos ahora?

-¡Oh, Namatame, Kirigaya! ¿Hacéis teatro y encima sois las protagonistas? Qué sorpresa.

-Sí, Shouto, ¿quieres venir a verlas? Nos vendría bien alguien que de opiniones desde un punto de vista externo.

-Por supuesto que voy, ¿tu quieres venir, Kouko-chan?

-De acuerdo, así tomo apuntes para el consejo estudiantil.

Se levantaron de la mesa y fueron caminando con paciencia hasta el teatro. Shiena y Kouko iban hablando del proyecto del festival al frente y atrás, Chitaru, Hitsugi y Suzu conversaban con tranquilidad.

-¿Y qué personajes interpretáis?

-Romeo y Julieta.

Suzu suspiró con una pequeña sonrisa.

_Qué irónico_, pensó.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Kouko y Suzu cogieron un sitio en las butacas, y Chitaru y Hitsugi siguieron las instrucciones de Shiena. Subieron al escenario con unos guiones que les prestó y empezaron por leer con sentimiento los actos y escenas.

-Hm, Kouko-chan, lo hacen realmente bien, parece que nacieron para interpretar esos papeles en la vida.

Y aunque Kouko nunca conseguía pillar el doble sentido en el que solía hablar Suzu, también pensaba que no les hacía falta actuar para ser Romeo y Julieta.

**¡Hasta aquí, chicos! Por cierto, tengo alguna que otra idea para el capítulo de Navidad y pues, ya que vosotros lo leéis, me gustaría que me ayudaseis. Tenía pensado en algo como que tenían regalos la mañana de Navidad y eso, pero no se ni que regalarle a cada una ni como montarlo. ¡Espero vuestra ayuda y gracias por leer mi historia! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	25. Chapter 25

**¡Buenas! Me gustaría disculparme por contar los últimos capítulos con mucha rapidez y detallando muy poco las cosas, tenía pensado escribir el capítulo especial justo para el día de Navidad pero no creo que me vaya a dar tiempo...bueno, me tomaré las cosas con calma, y aunque tarde un poco más, será un capítulo mejor (o eso espero), ¡continuemos!**

CAPÍTULO 25

Durante la semana siguiente, Chitaru y Hitsugi se esforzaron mucho para aprenderse sus frases y la manera correcta de decirlas. Haruki y su grupo de música también hicieron una gran labor y un gran trabajo, ensayando mucho para que todo saliese bien el día del festival. Durante esa semana no pasó nada demasiado interesante, las dos chicas protagonistas durmieron juntas cada noche, Isuke espió a Sumireko por todos los rincones de la academia y Otoya ayudó a Shiena a preparar la obra.

Sólo les quedaban 6 días por delante antes del gran acontecimiento, y como ya habían echo los exámenes finales, Mizorogi-sensei fue con ellas al teatro para preparar los trajes y el decorado durante la semana. A todas les parecía estupendo, con tal de perder clase, lo que fuese.

Sumireko, Banba y Haru cosían los trajes, todo eso con supervisión de Suzu. Haruki, Otoya y Tokaku montaban el decorado, e Isuke se sentó con Kouko en las butacas para escaquearse del trabajo. Shiena daba instrucciones a todos y Chitaru y Hitsugi ensayaban las partes más difíciles en el escenario.

Mientras todas estaban ocupadas con sus labores, Nio entró en el teatro y se sentó al lado de Isuke.

-¡Isuke-sama! Dile a Nio que nos acerque aquella tabla de allí.- dijo Haruki.

-¿Y por qué no me lo pides a mi?

-Por si te rompes una uña, Isuke-sama.

Nio y Otoya soltaron una carcajada, a lo que la pelirrosa respondió con una bofetada en la cara de la rubia que tenía al lado. Se levantó por si misma y sin hacer caso del chiste de su compañera, le llevó la tabla que pedía.

-Oh, Banba-san, tienes una técnica de costura muy buena.

Suzu veía interesada la rapidez y maniobra con la que Banba movía su aguja. Al ser una chica tan tímida, hacer ese tipo de actividades en solitario se le daba muy bien, y le gustaba. Sumireko adoraba la forma en la que su compañera intentaba evadirse del mundo con su vergüenza y habitual sonrojo.

-Chicas, ya veréis, ¡este va a ser el mejor festival de todos los tiempos!

La risueña Haru con su alegría diaria no cabía en si de felicidad. Veía a todas sus compañeras trabajando codo con codo y se ponía todavía más contenta. Le encantaba ver como todas se llevaban más o menos bien con todas, y como el espíritu de equipo y de compañerismo se apropiaba de ellas.

-¡Shiena-chan! ¡Mira, ya construí el balcón!

Una orgullosa Otoya mostraba su trabajo a su compañera. Se había esforzado mucho para que Shiena estuviese contenta, así que esperaba no decepcionarla.

-¡Muy bien, Takechi! Sigue así.

Las palabras, aunque un poco secas, de Shiena, consiguieron motivar a Otoya para seguir trabajando y dando todo de sí.

Todas hacían sus tareas en armonía y con ilusión, poniendo todas sus esperanzas en dos peones. El primero, el trabajo que cada una aportó, y el segundo, las dos jóvenes con los papeles principales.

En verdad que todas ayudaban muchísimo, pero al final, todo dependía de ellas. Y si no, ¿qué sería de Romeo y Julieta sin los que le dan el nombre a la obra?

Suzu y Kouko eran las únicas a parte de Shiena que las habían visto ensayar. Cada vez que tenían un ensayo, ellas iban para dar opiniones como punto de vista del público. Creían con todas sus fuerzas que lo iban a hacer genial, tenían el arte en sus venas. Pero lo que no se pensaban, era que todas las frases románticas, y todo el amor que sus personajes se tenían, ellas en vez de actuarlo, lo vivían.

Con el cuento de la obra, la oportunidad de fortalecer los lazos entre compañeras llegó a todas. Pasaban más tiempo juntas, se ayudaban entre sí, y tenían más tiempo y excusas para conversar. Seguían teniendo pequeñas discusiones, en especial las de Tokaku y Otoya o las de Isuke y...bueno, quién estuviese cerca de ella en uno de sus malos días. Por eso, Sumireko, vio aquello como un momento perfecto para seguir fortaleciendo su amistad. Cuando acabó de coser el vestido de Julieta, llamó a todas para que se acercasen a ella.

-Bueno, chicas, como ya sabéis, dentro de muy poco es Navidad. Me gustaría invitaros a todas a pasar las fiestas conmigo.

-¿Uh? Hanabusa-san, me temo que todas vamos a estar en esta academia durante las fiestas.

Sonrió a Nio y se explayó mejor.

-Ara, como somos la Clase Negra y tenemos preferencias, la directora me ha dado permiso para hacerme cargo de vosotras.

Isuke se acercó al oído de Haruki.

-Cómo se nota que su apellido es Hanabusa...- le susurró.

-Así que, me sentiría dichosa si aceptaseis mi invitación.

-¿Estás proponiéndonos pasar las Navidades en tu casa?

Tokaku, confusa, no entendía por qué alguien como Sumireko querría tener metidas en su casa a 12 compañeras de clase.

-No exactamente. El día después de la obra, nuestro avión privado nos llevará a la casa de vacaciones que tenemos en Noruega. Aseguraos de llevar ropa caliente y no olvidaros nada...ni a nadie.

Dejó escapar una risita al decir eso último, y otra al ver la cara de asombro de sus compañeras.

-¿¡N-n-noruega!?- dijo asustada Banba.

-Ara, eso es, Banba-san.

Todas las chicas empezaron a comentar unas con otras la asombrosa aunque extraña noticia, o al menos hasta que Sumireko volvió a hablar.

-Hitsugi-san, he acabado tu vestido, vamos a ver como te queda.

Sumireko y Hitsugi fueron a los vestuarios del teatro, seguidas de Chitaru que como Romeo que era, tenía que opinar ante su diseño del vestido de su Julieta.

La verdad es que el vestido estaba realmente bien echo, con todos los detalles y cada punto bien dado. Sumireko parecía tener un día muy feliz, sólo de ver a sus compañeras todas juntas, de ver sus reacciones al oír su invitación y de sentirse tan orgullosa de su trabajo, la sonrisa que poseía no tenía intenciones de desaparecer. Llevab días haciendo ese traje, siguiendo las medidas que habían tomado de Hitsugi la semana anterior. Le resultó divertido coser un vestido para una chica tan pequeña, por eso no le tomó demasiado tiempo acabarlo.

Hitsugi se empezó a desvestir, se quitó el jersey y en ese instante, Chitaru se dio cuenta de que le daba vergüenza desnudarse con otras chicas delante. Miró a Sumireko, que con una sonrisa en la cara, miraba los puntos cosidos en el vestido con atención en vez de mirar a la peliazul. Afortunadamente para todas, ella sólo fijaba su vista en Banba, por esa misma razón se habían bañado con ellas sin ningún problema.

Chitaru ayudó a desvestirse a Hitsugi y luego, a ponerse el vestido. Sumireko ató una especie de lazos al estilo corsé que tenía en la espalda, y Hitsugi se quitó las dos coletitas que solía llevar para dejar su pelo suelto.

Se giró hacia su chica, y esta, enmudeció al ver semejante belleza. Y más aún, al saber que era su Julieta.

-¿Qué te parece, Namatame-san?

-Increíble.

Se acercó a la pequeña y le tendió una mano para que diese una vuelta sobre si misma. El vestido le sentaba genial, parecía una dama, una pequeña princesa. Sumireko sonreía, al ver como había echo tan felices a dos enamoradas.

-H-hanabusa-san, creo que he t-terminado el traje de Romeo...

La suave y tímida voz de Banba se hizo lugar en el vestuario, entraba con las telas en la mano, dispuesta a tendérselas a Sumireko para que les echase un vistazo.

-Ara, vamos a ver...

Miró con suma atención y cuidado cada punto de la tela, buscando fallos, pero no los encontró.

-Bien, perfecto. Banba-san, eres toda una artista.- le dirigió una sonrisa a su compañera. -Bueno, Namatame-san, vamos a ver como te sienta tu traje.

Mientras Chitaru se quitaba su ropa para ponerse el elegante traje de Romeo, Banba y Sumireko miraban expectantes y entusiasmadas como le sentaría a la principesca chica unas ropas como aquellas.

Primero se puso los pantalones y las botas, luego la camisa, el traje de encima y por último, le pidió ayuda a Hitsugi para ponerse el pañuelo alrededor del cuello de la camisa.

Se giró hacia las costureras de aquellas obras de arte y ambas quedaron asombradas. Tanto su traje como el de Hitsugi les quedaban como anillo al dedo, perfectos. Les sentaban bien, tanto la forma como los colores. Sumireko aplaudió mientras se reía.

-¡Estáis fantásticas!

-S-si.

Las dos muchachas enrojecieron un poco al oír sus amables palabras, se miraron en el espejo y con eso, pudieron admirar la buena pareja que hacían las dos juntas.

-Chitaru-san, estás preciosa.

Para la pequeña, parecía un príncipe como los de los cuentos y las películas. A parte de ser hermosa, alta y muy bien proporcionada, sus modales elegantes, sus amables gestos y palabras junto con su buena voluntad, hacían de ella alguien realmente deseable y admirable.

-Oh, no, Kirigaya. Tu eres la hermosa aquí.

Se arrodilló ante ella y le tendió una mano.

-¿Me concederías el gran honor de ser tu Romeo?

Ante aquel gesto, Hitsugi se sonrojó hasta las orejas, algo extraño en ella. Se sentía muy feliz, de estar con su chica, con su chica vestida como un príncipe, con su chica arrodillada a sus pies.

-Sólo si tu me lo concedes de ser tu Julieta.

La ojou-sama miraba la escena con encanto y algo de nostalgia. Deseaba que su Banba tuviese esos detalles con ella, deseaba a Mahiru de día y a Shinya de noche. Deseaba ver como la tímida chica perdía esa cualidad suya aunque sólo fuese por Sumireko. Deseaba besar al cicatriz de su ojo derecho al mismo tiempo que la hacía gemir.

-Cuando acabéis, podéis dejar los trajes en estas perchas.

-Sí, muchas gracias Hanabusa, Banba.

-D-de nada, N-namatame-san.

-De nada, chicas.

Salieron del vestuario camino de Haru y Suzu, las cuales seguían con los demás trajes, y seguro que aceptaban dos pares de brazos más de ayuda.

A dentro, Chitaru se quitó con cuidado su traje y ayudó a Hitsugi a quitarse el suyo. Se vistieron, y cogidas de la mano, salieron de allí.

-Hanabusa, ¿qué tal los trajes?

-Perfectos, Kenmochi-san, más que perfectos.

Sumireko seguía feliz. Llevaba todo el día feliz y probablemente seguiría feliz. El compañerismo inundaba el teatro, todas habían aceptado su invitación, su trabajo resultó ser magnífico, y había conseguido ver como dos enamoradas tenían detalles románticos entre ellas. Estaba convencida de que esas dos tenían algún tipo de relación muy especial, y envidiaba eso de alguna manera. Todas las chicas envidiaban otras parejas dentro de la Clase Negra, todas menos las que hacían de Romeo y Julieta, ellas sólo envidiaban el las gotas de agua que recorrían el cuerpo de la otra mientras se duchaban. Pero no tardarían mucho en no envidiar nada.

**¡Hasta aquí! Sé que quizás me contradije un poco y que este capítulo también fue muy rápido y con pocos detalles, pero me da pereza describir cada ensayo, de todas maneras espero que os haya gustado. Espero vuestros reviews y visitas, y por cierto, vuestras ideas son maravillosas. No tenía ni idea de que el cumpleaños de Haruki fuese ese día, ¡gracias por hacérmelo saber! Y kali9105, me parto de risa con tus comentarios xD xD, buenísimos, como siempre. ¡Hasta otra, y feliz Navidad a todoooos!**


	26. Chapter 26

**¡Hola! Por lo que veo en vuestros reviews hay bastantes ganas de una escena hard, sinceramente nunca escribí nada así pero lo intentaré, espero que comentéis si la hago bien o no cuando sea el momento, hasta entonces, pasemos un poco por alto los ensayos y vayamos a lo importante. Sábado por la mañana, el gran día ha llegado, que se abra el telón.**

CAPÍTULO 26

El sol brillaba levemente, esta vez, Hitsugi fue la primera que recibió el calor de los rayos sobre sus párpados, así que tras abrirlos lentamente, miró hacia la durmiente Chitaru que tenía debajo.

Todas las noches dormían juntas, simplemente no podían evitarlo. Ya se habían acostumbrado a sentir el calor de la otra sobre sus carnes, y dormían mucho mejor de esa manera.

Todas las mañanas, Chitaru se despertaba primero, pero aquella fue distinta. La pequeña pudo observar a su hermosa chica con melena de león despeinada, respirando con suavidad mientras su pecho se movía al compás de su respiración.

Habían ensayado muy duro durante toda la semana, habían trabajado mucho y no sólo ellas, todas sus compañeras habían contribuido, con los trajes, el decorado o la ilusión que ponían en apoyarlas. Por fin había llegado el gran día, el día del festival. La verdad es que a parte de la obra no habían tenido tiempo de preguntar por qué mas cosas había, sólo sabían que Haruki y su banda iban a tocar algo.

Apartando un poco aquellos pensamientos que sólo la ponían nerviosa, Hitsugi se acercó a los suaves labios de su amada y la besó con ternura esperando despertarla. Ella, adormilada, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con aquella belleza de ojos dorados sonriéndole con total sinceridad y alegría en su interior.

-Buenos días, Chitaru-san.- dijo antes de besarla con más intensidad.

La pelirroja se perdía en sus besos, aquellos tan dulces, tan deliciosamente jugosos e intensos. Centenas de pensamientos pervertidos inundaban su mente cuando la pequeña dejaba salir aquella pasión de su cuerpo. A veces se castigaba mentalmente por ello, otras en cambio, los dejaba fluir. No sabía distinguir si aquello estaba bien o no, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de decidir, los juguetones labios de su chica mordían con suavidad su cuello, haciéndola aferrarse a su cintura con fuerza.

Adoraba aquella determinación, aquella forma de ser que tenía cuando se encontraban en la intimidad. La adoraba a ella, con todo incluido. Sus cosas malas, y sus cosas buenas. Con ropa, o sin ella.

Hitsugi sabía que a la mayor le encantaba sentirse tan deseada, y a ella le encantaba satisfacer sus deseos. Su cuello olía a rosas, como su pelo, y su cuerpo en general y en exceso sobre todo por las mañanas. Muchas veces quiso morder más partes sensibles, pero ese tipo de deseos los consideraba prohibidos, así que se los guardaba para ella.

Cuando consideró que ya hacía mucho tiempo que no veía los hermosos ojos color rubí de su chica, se enderezó para verlos. Sonrió y volvió a besarla.

-¿Estás nerviosa por lo de hoy?

Ella parecía tranquila a ojos de la peliazul, con su mirada perdida en los ojos de su pequeña, con sus manos aferradas a la cintura de Hitsugi.

-Bueno...un poco...

Chitaru acarició una de sus mejillas con extrema suavidad, intentando tranquilizarla. Hitsugi agarró con ternura su mano, posándola sobre su pecho. Su corazón latía con fuerza y rapidez, la mayor pudo notarlo.

-No te preocupes, si quieres p...

-No es por la obra.

Le hizo gracia la mirada confusa que le mostró la mayor.

-Cada vez que estoy contigo, mi corazón se revoluciona.

-Kirigaya...

Se enderezó para abrazarla. Le parecían adorables esas amables palabras que le decía de vez en cuando. Adorable, así veía Hitsugi a Chitaru cada vez que algo la conmovía, y solía ser a menudo.

Cuando acabaron ese abrazo, se vistieron. Había actividades desde por la mañana, pero no sabían cuales, así que decidieron bajar al comedor y preguntar a alguna compañera que se encontrasen por el camino.

Cogidas de la mano salieron del cuarto, hacía un día bastante bueno, aunque algo de frío. Al ser un día especial, ya se oían voces y risas a esa hora de la mañana, los jardines estaban llenos de estudiantes y en cambio los pasillos, estaban vacíos.

Al entrar en el comedor un gran barullo de gente aturdió a las todavía no despiertas del todo Chitaru y Hitsugi. Cogieron lo de siempre, un café y un tazón de leche, y se fueron a su mesa. Esta vez, su mesa ya estaba ocupada por alguien, pero ese alguien les guardaba sus sitios.

-Buenos días, chicas.

-Buenos días, Shutou-san.

La peliazul de media melena lucía radiantemente alegre, sostenía una taza de té verde en una mano y con la otra, acariciaba su propio pelo.

Las otras dos muchachas se sentaron en frente, la una al lado de la otra, como siempre. Todo el mundo parecía alegre, y eso las contagiaba. No podían evitar sonreír al ver así a su compañera.

-Shutou-san, ¿tú sabes que actividades hay hoy? Con el tema de la obra, no sabemos nada...

-Creo que hay distintos bailes y competiciones deportivas durante la mañana. Por la tarde hay un partido, vuestra obra, y un...no, eso es todo.

Suzu dio un trago a su té antes de seguir hablando.

-Si no os importa, podemos ir juntas a ver la carrera de atletismo, me han dicho que algunas de nuestra clase se han apuntado.

-Claro, suena muy bien, Shutou. ¿Qué te parece, Kirigaya?

-¡Genial!

Tras acabar sus desayunos, las tres chicas salieron al exterior. Todo estaba lleno de gente, estudiantes poniendo adornos navideños de última hora, otros practicando sus bailes, otros estirando para la carrera...

Por la megafonía avisaron de que el evento de atletismo se llevaría a cabo en diez minutos. Al lado de la pista de atletismo, había un gran número de gradas para las competiciones. Suzu, Chitaru y Hitsugi fueron a coger un buen sitio, y al poco tiempo, Isuke se sentó con ellas.

-Oh, Inukai, pensé que no te interesaban estas cosas.

La peliazul a la vera de Isuke la miraba con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Que a Isuke no le agraden estas fiestas no significa que no prefiera venir a un festival que ir a clase. Además, Haruki va a correr y tengo que verla para echárselo en cara si pierde.

Suzu dejó escapar una sonrisa nostálgica.

-¿Sabes si va a correr alguien más de nuestra clase?- preguntó Chitaru.

-Hm, Takechi, Azuma...

-Y Banba-san.

Todas se giraron ante la presencia de la voz de Sumireko en el ambiente. La elegante joven tomó asiento al lado de Isuke, aún con su mirada sobre ella.

-¿En serio que Banba-chan va a correr delante de toda esta gente?

-Pues la v...

-¡Ey, Sumireko! Espero que me animes, nena.

Las miradas atónitas de las cuatro chicas abrumaron a la ojou-sama, que con un leve sonrojo sonreía a Shinya.

-¿Desde cuando Banba-chan te llama por tu nombre?

Una molesta Isuke no tenía pensado dejar a la chica sentarse a su lado sin sentirse incómoda.

-Desde que Shinya-san aparece.

-¿No se supone que sólo aparece de noche?

-Aparece cuando Mahiru-san siente pánico, cuando está insegura. Un día como hoy causaría estragos en una chica como ella.

La mirada con la que Isuke intentaba incomodar a Sumireko mataría a cientos de tropas.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno, chicas, no os peleéis.

En la otra esquina de la hilera que ocupaban, Chitaru y Hitsugi atendían a la escena sintiendo una notable competencia entre las dos muchachas.

-*Corredores a sus puestos*

La voz de la megafonía se hizo eco en toda la pista, y cada corredor se puso en sus marcas. Haruki estaba al lado de Shinya, en un extremo estaba Tokaku y cerca del otro, Otoya.

-HARUKI, NO DEJES QUE ESA PSICÓPATA TE GANE.

-¡De acuerdo, Isuke-sama!

-Inukai, ¿no decías que querías echarle en cara la derrota?- dijo Chitaru esbozando una sonrisa.

-¿Uh? Ah, sí, bueno...ejem...no puedo permitir que Hanabusa se salga con la suya.

-Inukai-san, me temo que Shinya-san es mucho más rápida y mejor que Sagae-san.

-Como vuelvas a decir semejante estupidez haré que te tragues tu escritorio de madera.

-*Preparados...*

-¡HARUKI, NO PUEDES PERDER!

-*Listos...*

-¡SHINYA-SAN, VAS A GANAR!

-*...¡YA!*

Todas las corredoras empezaron a mover sus piernas a toda la velocidad que sus fuerzas se lo permitían. Los vítores de los espectadores que había en las gradas llenaban el espacio. Algunas quedaban más atrás, y otras se adelantaban al resto, como Haruki y Shinya.

-¡HARUKI, TU PUEDES, VAMOS!

-¡TIENES QUE GANAR, SHINYA-SAN! ¡AUNQUE SÓLO SEA POR MI!

Si hubiese sido un anime, las orejas de la pelirrosa empezarían a desprender enormes cantidades de humo al oír eso.

-¿Cómo que "por ti"?

-Sólo observa.- replicó señalando con la cabeza a la pista.

Shinya empezó a dar más de si, como si la fuerza de ella y Mahiru se hubiesen fusionado. Adelantó a Haruki por un par de metros.

-Oh, no, esto sí que no...¡HARUKI, IDIOTA, COMO NO GANES PUEDES IR OLVIDÁNDOTE DE TUS POCKYS!

Al oír aquella amenaza, la pelirroja amante de los empezó a dar todo. A penas podía respirar pero siguió corriendo a una velocidad superior a todas sus fuerzas. No corría en especial por la amenaza, lo hacía porque al parecer, a su querida Isuke-sama le importaba mucho aquella carrera. Oía sus ánimos y eso le bastaba para esforzarse hasta el final.

Empezó a acercarse a Shinya con rapidez y antes de darse cuenta estaba a su misma altura.

A penas podían dar un paso sin querer tirarse al suelo, pero por sus chicas, correrían hasta no poder más.

Apretaban los puños y dientes, cerraban los ojos con fuerza, intentaban buscar una posición dinámica, hasta que la voz de la megafonía volvió a aparecer.

-*¡Y tenemos una ganadora!*

Ambas se pararon al darse cuenta de que ya habían cruzado la meta y se miraron confusas.

-*La ganadora es...¡Azuma Tokaku!*

-¿Qué?- exclamaron Haruki y Shinya.

-¿QUÉ?- saltaron Isuke y Sumireko.

-¡Sí, Tokaku-san! ¡Sabía que ibas a ganar!- una feliz Haru corrió a abrazar a su ganadora desde la primera fila de gradas.

Todas estaban tan concentradas en Haruki y Shinya que no se habían percatado de que Tokaku les llevaba unos cuatro metros de ventaja.

-Bueno, Shinya-san, he de reconocer que eres muy rápida.- admitió Haruki estrechándole la mano a su compañera.

Se sonrieron de una manera honesta y grata antes de girarse para ver como sus chicas venían hacia ellas.

-Siento no haber ganado, Isuke-sama...

La pelirrosa abrazó a Haruki para sorpresa de todos.

-No te preocupes, Haruki, corriste mucho mejor que ella.

-¿Perdón? Shinya-san ha estado a punto de ganar. Además, lo ha echo por mi.

La sonrisa triunfante de Sumireko enfadó aún más a Isuke.

Desde las gradas, Suzu, Chitaru y Hitsugi veían como las dos parejas discutían.

-Espero que no se vayan a pasar así las Navidades.

-No te preocupes, Kirigaya, ya verás como esta noche se reconcilian.

La sonrisa nostálgica volvió a aparecer en la cara de Suzu al decir eso.

Tras presenciar como las gradas se vaciaban, Chitaru y Hitsugi fueron a dar una vuelta por el recinto mientras Suzu iba a buscar a Kouko.

Pasaron la mañana viendo bailes, adornos navideños y cogidas de la mano, como no. Luego almorzaron una especie de plato propio de esas fiestas, estuvieron con Tokaku y Haru comentando la carrera. Después, fueron a ver el partido de baloncesto, justo antes de quedar con Shiena en el teatro, una hora antes del estreno.

Cuando entraron en la sala, Shiena, Kouko, Suzu y Otoya estaban allí. Les mandaron ir a ponerse sus trajes y prepararse mientras las demás llegaban.

Cogidas de la mano, las dos protagonistas de la tarde fueron al vestuario, cogieron sus trajes y con ayuda de la otra se los pusieron. Hitsugi se sentó en una silla frente a un espejo mientras Chitaru peinaba su cabello para hacerle una trenza acorde a su vestimenta.

-Chitaru-san...¿tu crees que todo saldrá bien?

La mayor le regaló una sonrisa comprensiva, y al acabar de hacerle la trenza se agachó para ponerse a su lado, cerca de su oído.

-Por supuesto. Todo va a salir bien.

Le estrechó una mano, indicándole seguridad, honestidad y lealtad. Entrelazaron sus dedos antes de volver a mirarse al espejo. Cuando se sintieron preparadas salieron del vestuario.

Ensayaron rápidamente algunas frases antes de esconderse tras el telón. En los siguientes minutos el teatro se llenó de gente, y las dos protagonistas, nerviosas, se cogían de la mano tras aquellas cortinas de terciopelo.

Isuke, que por fin se había decidido a colaborar, hizo la presentación. Luego, el telón se abrió, mostrando a una pequeña y adorable Julieta, con los ojos dorados como la miel, y los cabellos celestes como la luna.

Los nervios no lograron vencer a las dos muchachas, que en cambio, disfrutaban de cada minuto, cada frase y cada gesto.

-Te cojo la palabra, Julieta. Dime tan sólo: "¡Amado mío!", dame ese nuevo bautismo, y nunca, ¡oh!, nunca volveré a ser Romeo.

La obra conmovía a todas las personas que allí se encontraban. Las frases dignas sólo de enamorados llegaban a sus corazones. Incluidas las dos chicas que las recitaban, ellas vivían cada acto y cada escena como si en verdad lo estuviesen pasando. Sufrían, se alegraban, se enamoraban. Porque el mismo amor que Romeo y Julieta se tenían, lo sentían ellas hacia ellas mismas.

Disfrutaron de cada minuto, de cada escena, hasta que llegó el final. Se encontraban en el último acto. El cuerpo sin vida de Chitaru yacía en el suelo, al lado del de su amada, que ya no quería pertenecer a este mundo si no era junto a su Romeo.

-Ojos, mirad por última vez. Brazos, dad vuestro último abrazo. Y labios, que sois puertas del aliento, sellad con un último beso.

Derramando un par de lágrimas no fingidas, Julieta dio un último beso a Romeo, antes de apuñalarse en el corazón, quitándose la vida.

El telón se cerró, y todos los espectadores se levantaron y aplaudieron ante aquella magnífica obra de arte que acababan de presenciar.

Todas sus compañeras también, incluso Shiena, que se emocionó al ver lo bien que había ido todo.

Chitaru, Hitsugi y los demás representantes salieron a dar una reverencia antes de volver a desaparecer tras el telón.

Durante la media hora siguiente, el teatro se despejó, y las dos chicas fueron al vestuario.

-Kirigaya, has estado estupenda.

-Oh, Chitaru-san, tu sí que has estado fantástica.

Se sonrieron.

-Oye, Kirigaya...en la escena final...esas lágrimas...¿eran de verdad?

La pequeña miró al suelo un poco avergonzada por el echo de que se había metido demasiado en el papel, y que fue demasiado para ella pero a su chica en el papel de un muerto.

-Hm, bueno...al verte así, muerta, no pude evitarlo...

La mayor miró con ternura a su chica y le dio un abrazo.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Estoy contigo.

Se fundieron en ese abrazo hasta que decidieron que era hora de quitarse los trajes. Los pusieron en sus respectivas perchas pero al buscar su ropa, se encontraron con algo que las dejó confusas.

En el lugar donde Chitaru tenía sus prendas, había un traje negro con una camisa blanca. Y en el lugar donde Hitsugi tenía las suyas, había un vestido verde.

-Olvidé deciros que había un baile de última hora.

La voz de Suzu sonó desde la puerta.

-Nos tomamos la libertad de elegiros los trajes, así que preparaos y poneros guapas, nos vemos en la última planta del edificio B.- dijo Sumireko a su lado.

-¿Un...baile?

**¡Hasta aquí! Espero con ansias vuestros reviews con vuestras opiniones. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	27. Chapter 27

**¡Hola! Gracias por vuestras amables palabras una vez más, me siento súper famosa cada vez que tengo un review. Ya sabéis que esto no sería posible sin vosotros. Por cierto, me gustaría dedicarle este capítulo a kali9105, que fue la primera que preguntó por esto.**

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: este capítulo contiene escenas sexuales lésbicas, así que si no son de tu agrado, mejor que no lo leas.**

CAPÍTULO 27

**Hitsugi PDV**

_Tras el aviso de Shutou-san, Chitaru-san y yo nos quedamos anonadadas ante la inesperada noticia. Nunca antes había ido a un baile, no sabía muy bien como reaccionar, si como algo bueno o algo no tan bueno._

_Nos aseamos en el vestuario antes de volver a fijarnos en la ropa que nos habían traído. Chitaru-san tenía un traje bastante elegante, negro brillante con una camisa blanca como la luna llena. Me preguntaba por qué nunca se ponía vestidos, pero me gustaba más así._

_Yo tenía un vestido verde con un poco de vuelo y manga larga. No sé quién los eligió, pero los dos eran muy bonitos._

_Ayudé a mi chica a ponerse su camisa, me gustaba mucho ayudarla. Luego ella, con esa sonrisa de tranquilidad que siempre tenía, me ayudó a ponerme el vestido. También me peinó, creo que le gusta mi pelo, me alegro mucho de ello._

_-_Kirigaya, ¿sabes bailar?

_Casi se me olvida que en los bailes hay que bailar. No quería decirle que no sabía, pero no me quedaba otra opción._

_-_Pues...la verdad es que no...

_Mientras me cepillaba el cabello suspiró una pequeña sonrisa._

_-_No te preocupes; yo te enseñaré.

_Bailar con Chitaru-san...no sabía exactamente qué tipo de música ponen en los bailes, ya que nunca antes había asistido a uno. No tenía ni idea de cómo bailar, pero al decirme aquellas palabras, me tranquilicé. Ella siempre dándome esa sensación de seguridad. _

_Cuando acabamos de prepararnos, salimos a la calle en dirección a la planta de arriba del edificio B, dónde Hanabusa-san nos había dicho que era el baile._

_Hacía bastante frío, bueno, era invierno prácticamente y a esa hora debido a la época del año, el sol ya se había escondido._

_Íbamos cogidas de la mano mientras subíamos las escaleras. No había nadie por los pasillos, y mucho menos por los jardines, todos debían de estar en aquella sala. Y efectivamente, allí estaban._

_Nunca había entrado allí, pero parecía el salón de una sala de algún sitio muy importante. En el techo había una enorme lámpara de cristales, las ventanas medían unos tres metros de altura, y a través de ellas, se podía ver la luna._

_Todos iban muy bien vestidos, pude ver como Inukai-san le arreglaba la chaqueta a Sagae-san. Kaminaga-san se acercó a nosotras, llevaba un vestido largo que llegaba hasta el suelo._

_-_Namatame Chitaru y Kirigaya Hitsugi.

-Presentes.

-¿Habéis visto a Hashiri?

-No, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Es la única que falta y suele ser puntual.

_Kaminaga-san se fue con su libreta a donde estaba Shutou-san, que la recibió con una sonrisa._

_Azuma-san, Sagae-san y Chitaru-san eran las únicas que vestían con un traje en vez de con un vestido. Resultaba gracioso ver como todas tenían al lado a su chica._

-¡Namatame-san, Hitsugi-chan!

_Acudimos a las voces de Ichinose-san, que estaba al lado de la mesa de los postres sirviendo ponche a Azuma-san._

_-_Hitsugi-chan, estás fantástica. Y las dos estuvisteis genial en la obra, ¡no paraban de aplaudir al final!

-¡Muchas gracias, Ichinose-san!

_Estuvimos comentando la obra con ellas hasta que la estridente voz de Hashiri-san sonó por los altavoces. Nos giramos y estaba en un pequeño escenario al fondo de la sala._

_-_Ah, ah, aaah...¿se oye? Bueno, ejem, ¡muchas gracias a todos por asistir al festival de Navidad de la academia Myōjō! Un año más, ha sido memorable. Como último evento tenemos el baile de Navidad, cuya música corre a cargo de el grupo creado por Sagae Haruki-san, y con componentes: Azuma Tokaku-san, Takechi Otoya-san, Banba Mahiru Shinya-san y Hashiri Nio. ¡Un aplauso!

_El público rompió en vítores mientras las chicas que había nombrado subían al escenario a prepararse. Sagae-san cogió una guitarra y se colocó frente al micrófono. Azuma-san en la batería, Takechi-san cogió un bajo y otro micrófono, Banba-san cogió una guitarra y Hashiri-san un teclado._

_Empezaron a tocar unas cuantas canciones, lo hacían muy bien, la verdad. Inukai-san y Hanabusa-san empezaron a discutir por cual de sus chicas lo hacía mejor. Fue muy gracioso cuando Hanabusa-san le tiró el ponche encima a Inukai-san y ella empezó a perseguirla por toda la sala, todos nos reímos mucho, menos ella, claro._

_Shutou-san se agarraba al brazo de Kaminaga-san, y ella no se apartaba; fue un gran paso. Kenmochi-san e Ichinose-san observaban a las chicas al lado del escenario._

_Chitaru-san y yo las veíamos a todas desde al lado de la ventana. Ella tenía una mano en el bolso del pantalón y la otra alrededor de mis hombros. Su olor a rosas inundaba todo el espacio que había cerca nuestro._

_-_Por favor, escuchad un momento. Ya es tarde, así que sólo nos queda una canción por delante. Quiero que todas las parejas bailen juntas, ¿de acuerdo?

_Banba-san se acercó al micrófono por el que acababa de hablar Sagae-san._

_-_Isuke-sama, Sumireko, bailad juntas. Por nosotras, chicas.

_Las dos chicas a regañadientes se acercaron y se agarraron dispuestas a olvidar sus diferencias por unos pocos minutos._

_Empezaron a tocar una música tranquila, y todas las parejas se cogieron y abrazaron. Incluso Shutou-san y Kaminaga-san, que un poco forzada, decidió hacerlo aunque sólo fuese por ver a Shutou-san contenta._

_Chitaru-san se puso delante de mi e hizo una reverencia, se agachó un poco y me tendió una mano. Yo se la cogí encantada por la caballerosidad con la que actuaba siempre._

_Agarró mi cintura con una mano y con la otra sujetó la mía. Yo puse mi mano sobre su hombro. Se juntó mucho a mi, y acercó sus labios a mi oído._

_-_Sólo tienes que seguir mis pasos.

_Movía sus pies al ritmo de la canción, y yo la seguía. Tenía la cabeza gacha por si me perdía, hasta que sentí sus dedos empujando suavemente mi barbilla hacia arriba._

_-_No tengas miedo, mírame a los ojos y ya verás como lo haces genial_._

_Le hice caso, y tuvo razón. Sus ojos de color rubí me miraban con ternura, con cariño. Me perdí en su mirada, y no volví a atender al mundo real hasta que acabó la canción._

_Todos empezamos a aplaudir ante la maravillosa actuación del grupo de música, y en la hora siguiente, los estudiantes fueron desapareciendo de la sala._

_Nos despedimos formalmente de nuestras compañeras, después de que Hanabusa-san nos recordase lo del viaje de el domingo por la mañana a su casa de vacaciones en Noruega._

_Fuimos a nuestras habitaciones todas juntas, antes de entrar en el cuarto, Kaminaga-san nos dijo que en cuanto se cambiase iba a pasar el toque de queda._

_Chitaru-san, con su habitual elegancia, abrió la puerta para dejarme pasar primero. Entramos las dos y luego cerró la puerta tras de si._

_La veía realmente sexy mientras se desabotonaba su camisa en la oscuridad del cuarto. Sus ágiles manos hacían saltar los botones a una velocidad impresionante. En ese momento en el que mi mirada estaba perdida en sus gestos, Kaminaga-san pasó haciendo el toque de queda diario, apuntó en su libreta nuestros nombres y se fue._

_Después, Chitaru-san cerró la puerta y se quitó la camisa, colgándola en una de las perchas de su armario. Estaba preciosa bajo aquella tenue luz que venía del exterior. Me acerqué a ella por detrás, y desabroché su sujetador._

_Hacía bastante tiempo que por las noches, mientras descansaba a su lado, no podía dejar de pensar en...bueno, en ella. Pero pensaba en ella de un modo menos inocente del que solía pensar. Pensaba en como sería recorrer su piel desnuda, en cómo sería oír gemidos de su voz melodiosa, pensaba en muchas cosas que no solía plantearme con frecuencia. Mi cuerpo se estremecía nada más pensarlo, no sé por qué. El deseo de poseerla crecía en mi por cada segundo que pasaba a su lado. Todas las noches dormía rozando su piel, pero me contenía. Aquella noche, la lujuria ganó._

_Estábamos de pie, yo detrás de ella. Nada más despojarla de su sujetador la abracé, y con las manos agarré sus exuberantes pechos sin pensar en el "qué dirá"._

_Eran muy suaves y grandes, no podía abarcarlos enteros con mis pequeñas manos. Me empecé a preocupar cuando vi que su reacción fue quedarse quieta como una estatua, así que al tomé de un brazo y la giré buscando encontrarme con su mirada._

_Sus mejillas sonrojadas a más no poder me parecían adorables, pero no quería asustarla. No llegaba a darle un beso, así que la cogí de la mano hasta el borde de la cama. Me quité los zapatos y me subí de pie encima del colchón, ahora sí que llegaba. Me aferré a ella con mis brazos y la besé, primero delicadamente, suaves besos llenos de cariño para conseguir que se sintiese más cómoda._

_Afortunadamente, funcionó. Abrazó mi cintura y me levantó en el aire, besándome al mismo tiempo pasionalmente. Enredé mis piernas sobre su cadera, juntando mi cuerpo más al suyo._

_El silencio de la noche era corrompido por el silencio jugoso de nuestros labios moviéndose al mismo compás. Se volvió a acercar a la cama y me posó con cuidado, poniéndose luego encima de mi. Se arrodilló y empezó a quitarme el vestido con sutileza y gentileza._

_Me parecía muy raro que ella fuese la que empezaba a llevar la iniciativa, no era mucho su estilo, pero me pareció sensualmente atrevido, así que no me quejé._

_Cuando me despojó de aquellas ropas sobrantes, me enderecé para quitarle a ella su pantalón. El momento de euforia se le había pasado, el sonrojo volvía a inundar su bello rostro. Dejé escapar una pequeña risa mientras se los quitaba. Ahora las dos estábamos iguales, sólo con mis braguitas y sus panties._

_Su cara avergonzada por lo que acababa de hacer intentaba evitar mirarme, pero en el fondo yo sabía que no quería._

_La luz de la luna bañaba de una manera totalmente hermosa sus pechos desnudos, su cintura bien marcada, y todas esas partes del cuerpo esculpidas por Dioses que yo admiraba tanto._

_Ella, que siempre miraba por mi, que se preocupaba, que me miraba con buenos ojos. Que me daba los buenos días mas dulces y las buenas noches más tiernas. Ella, mi Romeo. Yo, su Julieta._

_Me abalancé sobre ella y la besé con toda la pasión que guardaba en mi interior. No tenía intención de seguir aguantando las ganas que le tenía. Sus labios dulces como el chocolate suizo se movían al ritmo que yo los llevaba. La saliva hacía más sencillo el movimientos. Cuando noté que abría su boca un poco introduje mi lengua en ella. Su boca de fresa era el cobijo de mi lengua juguetona. Mientras nos besábamos, sus manos acariciaban peligrosamente mi cintura y mi cadera, mientras que yo agarraba sus mechones rojizos de leona salvaje, una leona a la que pensaba amaestrar._

_Oía como soltaba pequeños gemidos ante tanta pasión. Su adorabilidad crecía por momentos. Mi deseo aumentaba, pero algo extraño dentro de mi me decía que no era sólo deseo, había algo más que no sabía identificar._

_Luego fue ella la que introdujo su lengua en mi boca, pero su lengua, tan resbaladiza y hábil, era demasiado grande para una boca como la mía._

_Me separé de ella levemente y comencé a plantar cariñosos besos por su cuello al tiempo que iba bajando. Su piel olía muy bien, y era muy suave. Me encantaba, era una droga para mí. Un deseo sólo no sería capaz de tanto, había demasiado sentimiento en juego._

_Seguí bajando hasta que me encontré con sus pechos, los miré durante unos instantes admirando la forma perfecta que tenían. Luego la miré a ella, tenía la vista posada en mi, y a parte de seguir con su adorable sonrojo, tenía la respiración agitada._

_Busqué sus manos y entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos, le sonreí intentando transmitirle que todo estaba bien, y ella me sonrió, confiando en mi._

_Con mi lengua empecé a bañarlos en saliva. Me fui acercando disimuladamente a sus pezones, y los cubrí con mi boca. Sentía como apretaba mis manos con las suyas mientras yo saboreaba aquellas deliciosas galletitas. Notaba como mis braguitas se mojaban por cada gemido que llegaba a mis oídos._

_Los chupaba y jugueteaba con ellos, luego los empecé a morder suavemente mientras la miraba amenazante. Su cara sonrojada junto con sus pequeños y dulces gemidos hacían una combinación realmente tentadora. Mordía sus pezones al tiempo que la miraba, entonces ella se mordió el labio inferior intentando evitar soltar más sonidos vergonzosos para ella. Aquel gesto me tentó todavía más, así que solté un momento sus manos para juntas sus pechos y hundir mi cara entre ellos._

_Rápidamente noté sus manos aferrarse a mi cabello. Cuando necesité aire levanté mi cabeza y la miré. Ella me miraba, en silencio, sonrojada y respirando con dificultad debido al veloz ritmo de los latidos de su corazón._

_Me acerqué a sus labios buscando un beso, y me lo dio. Un beso pasional, acompañado de unas manos traviesas que empezaron a librarme de la última prenda que quedaba en mi cuerpo._

**Chitaru PDV**

_Ya no podía aguantar más. Mi pequeña había tomado el control de la situación. Jugó conmigo de una manera atrevidamente sensual, y con ello, mis ganas de ella sólo hacían que aumentar. Una marea de sentimientos recorría mi interior, no sé si era por sus besos dulces, su aptitud salvaje o su mirada inocente, pero algo dentro de mí formó un torbellino, y eso fue lo que me empujó a entrar en acción, sin importarme todo lo que pudiese pensar._

_Mientras profundizaba nuestro beso, mis manos se acercaron con disimulo a sus braguitas, blancas y con un pequeño lazo al frente; tan adorables como ella. Con suavidad, procurando no asustarla, se las bajé, y se las quité. Ahora la tenía desnuda encima mío, no podía perder esa oportunidad._

_Acaricié su cadera, y ella, introducía con pasión su lengua en mi boca. Con una mano agarré su cuello, acercándola más a mi, y con la otra, empecé a acariciar su pequeña, suave e inocente intimidad, la cual estaba deliciosamente empapada._

_Sonreí cuando empezó mover su pelvis dando un movimiento continuo. Cuando se separó de mis labios para respirar, aproveché la ocasión y la eché hacia el frente, acomodándola con la cabeza sobre la almohada. Quería que se sintiese bien, quería hacerla feliz y darle todo el placer que pudiese. Si sólo fuese deseo, no sentiría todo aquello..._

_Kirigaya se agarró a mi cuello con una mano, mirándome fijamente a los ojos, intentando descubrir mis intenciones. Con la otra empezó a agarrar mis pezones y darles suaves pellizcos; como me ponían sus acciones, tan bien elegidas, tan suyas, tan dominantes._

_Seguí acariciando su intimidad, buscando su clítoris, hasta que lo encontré. Entonces ella empezó a suspirar pequeños gemidos que me volvían loca._

_Su clítoris era pequeñito y estaba algo duro, era fácil dar con él. Lo frotaba con suavidad, intentando no hacerle daño. De pronto, coordinó sus manos a la perfección para quitarme mi ropa interior en apenas tres segundos._

_Ahora las dos estábamos desnudas, dispuestas a entregarnos en cuerpo y alma la una a la otra. El sentimiento de querer satisfacerla me resultó extraño, pero así era. Lo único que quería era verla feliz, quería contemplar aquella hermosa sonrisa angelical que tenía. ¿Y si eso que sentía era...amor?_

_Durante el tiempo en el que pensaba eso, Kirigaya pudo encontrar mi clítoris sin ningún problema. Con una mano se agarraba a mi espalda, y con la otra jugueteaba buscando un punto de placer máximo._

_Entre el sonido acompasado de nuestros suaves gemidos, pude oír su voz. Esta vez, era mucho más sensual y erótica que nunca._

_-..._estás muy mojadita, Chitaru-san_..._

_Sus palabras junto con su tono tan excitante de voz hacían que mi locura interna por ella aumentara._

_Agarré su intimidad con mi mano mientras le daba suaves besos por el cuello. Con suavidad y delicadeza introducí un dedo en su vagina. Sus músculos se contrajeron y dio un pequeño saltito. Lo empecé a mover, primero despacio, al tiempo que observaba su cara hermosa, esos ojos dorados que me miraban intentando desvelar todos mis secretos._

_Ella imitó mis movimientos, pero en vez de un dedo, al tener las manos más pequeñas, usó dos. Estábamos suficientemente lubricadas como para permitir un movimiento fácil y rápido, y así lo hicimos. Gemíamos al mismo tiempo, y nos besábamos, pasionalmente. La quería, la quería mucho. El amor que acababa de descubrir era tan grande como la luna, que nos observaba desde lo alto de cielo._

_Cuando su pequeña manos acabó sus fuerzas la sacó de mi interior y se la llevó a la boca, chupando sus dedos untados en la lubricación natural de mi intimidad. Que sensual, que erótico, que ganas tenía de comérmela enterita._

_Me acerqué a su vientre y agarré sus piernas, abriéndolas para tener un mejor acceso a su pequeña, mojada y apetitosa intimidad. Ella me miraba con un sonrojo tan intenso que me impresionó. Empecé a lamer suavemente sus pequeños labios inferiores, qué delicia._

_Ella gemía, y cada vez que intensificaba el movimiento de mi lengua, podía oír mi nombre entre sus deleitantes sonidos._

_Agarraba mi cabello con fuerza para descargar toda la tensión que tenía en aquel momento._

_Mientras me comía aquella pequeña parte de ella, al mismo tiempo que mi felicidad aumentaba al saber la enorme cantidad de placer que le estaba dando, empecé a pensar en que en verdad la quería. Al principio sólo pensaba que era un simple deseo, como cualquier otro, la deseaba, pero no sólo eso. Quería cuidarla, verla feliz, pasar tiempo con ella. Pensaba en Kirigaya todo el rato, quería estar siempre con ella, quería pasar mi vida junta a ese pequeño ángel. Pero de alguna manera que no entendía, no sabía si ella me deseaba a mi, si me permitía hacerlo porque le gustaba o que otras cosas podía sentir._

_Sus manos pequeñas y frágiles agarraban mis mechones despeinados con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que movía su pelvis con locura y dulzura al mismo tiempo. Adoraba el tono de sus gemidos, tan suyos, tan irresistibles. Sus deliciosos fluidos inundaban mis labios, al mismo tiempo que mordía los suyos inferiores con suavidad, ternura y pasión._

**_Hitsugi PDV_**

_No podía soportar tanto placer. No sólo el echo de que estuviese jugando con mi clítoris de esa manera, o que me hiciese sentir tan deseada por alguien, si no porque la chica que adoraba, que admiraba...que quería con todo mi corazón era la que lo estaba haciendo._

_Por una parte, me sentía la chica más feliz del mundo. El amor de mi vida me estaba haciendo el amor. Mi Romeo me trataba con gentileza y educación, dejándome mucho más que satisfecha. La pasión guiaba nuestros movimientos, nos perdíamos en la mirada de la otra._

_Empezó a comerme con más fuerza e intensidad y no pude evitarlo, un líquido blanquecino salió de mi cuerpo y se derramó en su boca, al mismo tiempo que un fuerte y delicioso orgasmo sacudía mi cuerpo dejándolo agotado. La vergüenza me corroía...pero cuando la miré para pedirle perdón, se había tragado el líquido y se relamía los labios. Aquel acto tan sumamente pervertido me encantó, pero debido al cansancio que tenía por el orgasmo anterior, no supe demostrarlo._

_Solté su cabello, y ella al darse cuenta de que no estaba para más trotes, subió para echarse a mi lado._

_Me miraba con una expresión alegre y calmada, como solía hacer, pero esta vez tenía una especie de brillo en los ojos._

_La felicidad que tenía en mi corazón quería salir y ser compartida con todo el mundo. Quería gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que adoraba a esa chica, quería ser correspondida, pero no estaba segura de eso. Tomé aire, y sin darle importancia al "qué dirá", expresé mis sentimientos._

_-_Te quiero.

_Me miró, y abrió mucho los ojos. Su expresión siempre calmada y tranquila ahora parecía eufórica. Me besó con pasión, un beso en el que pude saborear mis propios fluidos, un beso de verdad, compartiendo el mismo sentimiento._

_Iba a decir algo pero le sellé los labios con un dedo antes de que pudiese decir nada. Me acerqué a su oído y le susurré:_

_-_Llámame por mi nombre, ¿vale?

_Luego me volvió a mirar, y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, pronunció mi nombre por primera vez._

_-_Te quiero, Hitsugi. Te quiero mucho, muchísimo.

-Yo te quiero mucho más, Chitaru.

_Nos volvimos a besar, nos escondimos bajo las sábanas mientras nos regalábamos pequeños gestos de amor. Estaba realmente feliz, y ella también, podía notarlo. Nos besamos hasta que el sueño venció cualquier intento de mantenernos despiertas, y nos entregamos a Morfeo. La luna de testigo vio como nuestros cuerpos desnudos se abrazaban incluso bajo los efectos de estar durmiendo, y las dos, felices y enamoradas, descansamos para el cansado viaje que nos esperaba al día siguiente._

**_¡_****Yay, he disfrutado mucho escribiendo este capítulo! Espero con ansias vuestras opiniones, pero en serio, nunca había escrito nada de este carácter, así que no seas muy crueles juzgando, por favor. ¡Hasta el próximo, nos vemos****_!_**


	28. Chapter 28: especial Navidad, 1ª parte

**¡Buenas! Gracias a todos por vuestros amables comentarios sobre el capítulo anterior, en serio, sois los mejores. También recibí unos cuantos durante toda la historia para meter a las demás parejas con más protagonismo, así que bueno, lo intentaré.**

**Os dije que iba a hacer un capítulo especial de Navidad y, ¡aquí lo tenéis! No es exactamente Navidad pero todavía estamos en esas fiestas así que no creo que importe demasiado jeje.**

CAPÍTULO 28: ESPECIAL NAVIDAD

Era una fría mañana, como la mayoría de las mañanas de los meses de invierno, el sol brillaba sin fuerza y un aire gélido cubría el espacio.

Dentro de los edificios, la calefacción permitía una estancia sumamente agradable y caliente. Cada habitación tenía su propio sistema de radiadores, lo que suponía una tremenda comodidad para el alumnado. En especial para dos jovencitas que gracias a eso aún ambas desnudas, no sentían el frío de la calle.

Chitaru y Hitsugi dormían plácidamente en la cama mas cercana a la ventana, como de costumbre. Estaban desnudas debido a los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, pero tapadas con las sábanas. A penas habían dormido, por lo que no se despertaron temprano, como acostumbraban a hacer.

Lo que les despertó fue unos suaves pero firmes toques en la puerta.

Chitaru rápidamente se puso una camisa y unos panties para ir a abrir la puerta, y se asombró bastante al ver quién era.

-¡Buenos días, Namatame-san! Espero no molestaros pero tengo algo que hacer.

Sin pedir permiso, Sumireko entró en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si. Chitaru todavía medio dormida, no pudo articular palabra.

-Para evitar que carguéis con cosas, vamos a guardar la ropa de invierno que necesitéis para estas fiestas en el avión y...oh, ¡buenos días, Kirigaya-san!

La pequeña tapándose con la sábana intentó entender lo que estaba pasando.

-B...buenos días, Hanabusa-san...¿q...qué haces aquí a estas horas?

-¿A estas horas? Son las 11:00 de la mañana, nuestro avión sale a las 12:00. Las demás ya están preparadas, esperé a pasar por aquí para el final.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque duermo en la habitación de al lado, y soy testigo auditivo de que no dormisteis lo suficiente. Quería dejaros descansar un poco antes de pasar.

Dejó escapar una risita antes de sentarse educadamente en la cama dónde Hitsugi se moría de vergüenza mientras un sonrojo cubría su cara.

-Bueno, no os preocupéis. Sois las únicas que faltáis por prepararos y tenemos una hora para eso, yo os ayudaré. Necesito que clasifiquéis la ropa que queréis llevar y la llevaremos al compartimento del avión junto con la ropa de las demás.

Chitaru se acercó al armario y antes que nada, buscó ropa interior y normal para que su chica no pasase vergüenza. Cogió lo que más bonito le pareció y se lo acercó.

-Toma, Hitsugi. Vete a prepararte, escogeré la ropa por ti.

-Muchas gracias, Chitaru.

Mientras la pequeña se encerraba en el baño para darse una ducha y demás, Sumireko se sentó en la otra cama para conversar con Chitaru mientras escogía la ropa.

-Ara, Namatame-san, con que "Hitsugi", eh...

Dejó escapar una leve risita educada. Chitaru un poco ruborizada siguió escogiendo la ropa.

-Si...bueno, Banba te llama "Sumireko".

-Shinya-san no mira mucho por lo que piensen los demás...qué más quisiera yo que Mahiru-san fuese un poco más atrevida como para poder cogerla de la mano delante de todos...

Su expresión triste y nostálgica despertó en Chitaru un sentimiento de compasión.

-Hanabusa, seguro que te quiere un montón pero no sabe demostrarlo.

-¿Tu crees?

Le sonrió solidariamente para demostrarle confianza y gratitud.

-Estoy segura, y tu, ¿qué vestido crees que le sentará mejor?

Sostenía dos vestidos de manga larga, los dos eran de Hitsugi, pero no sabía cuál le quedaría mejor a su adorada princesa.

-A tus ojos, seguro que los dos. Pero yo creo que el de la izquierda, realzaría el color de su iris satisfactoriamente.

Cuando cogió ropa suficiente para las dos, buscó en su armario algo para ella. Unos vaqueros, unas botas, una camisa y un jersey. Mientras se lo ponía, Sumireko revisaba la ropa.

-Bien, creo que esto será suficiente. Cuando estéis listas lo llevaremos, no tenemos tiempo para desayunar, pero en el avión os daremos lo que acostumbráis a tomar.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Hanabusa.

-Ara, es todo un placer poder ayudaros y contar con vosotras. Las dos sois realmente amables y buenas, es lo menos que podría hacer.

-Si quieres, te podemos ayudar con Banba.

-¿De verdad haríais eso por mi?- dijo con exclamación y euforia.

Al decir eso, Hitsugi salió del baño. Ya estaba lista, se había secado el pelo y puesto el vestido que le había elegido su chica. Siempre elegía los vestidos más bonitos, ceñidos en la cintura.

-Claro que sí, Hanabusa.- respondió Chitaru con la mirada perdida en su hermosa pequeña de celestes cabellos.

-Bueno, creo que ya estamos.

Metieron la ropa en unas bolsas con sus nombres y siguieron a Sumireko con ellas. Casi era la hora de despegue, así que cuando llegaron a la azotea todas estaban allí.

-En serio, Isuke-sama, creo que deberías haberte puesto algo de más abrigo.

-Y yo creo que deberías haber dejado tus Pockys en la habitación.

Isuke lucía un jersey de media manga con una minifalda y unas botas altas. No había querido coger ninguna chaqueta porque según ella "ninguna chaqueta combinaba bien con ese conjunto". Estaba algo mosqueada por el echo de que Haruki se preocupase tanto por ella, en el fondo le encantaba, pero no quería demostrarlo.

-Compañeras, creo que es hora de marcharnos. ¡Todas a bordo!

Otoya, Haru y Haruki entraron corriendo seguidas de las demás, que entraron caminando.

El jet privado de los Hanabusa era un lujo total. Los asientos eran muy grandes y cómodos, había neveras para bebidas e incluso cortinas para las ventanas.

Cada pareja de compañeras de cuarto se sentaron juntas. En los primeros asientos a la izquierda estaban Tokaku a la ventana y Haru al pasillo, en los de la derecha estaban Shiena a la ventana y Otoya al pasillo. Detrás de Haru y Tokaku estaban Hitsugi a la ventana y Chitaru al pasillo, y detrás de Shiena y Otoya estaban Banba a la ventana y Sumireko al pasillo. Detrás de ellas había un conjunto de cinco asientos donde se sentaban Kouko, Suzu, Nio, Isuke y Haruki, en ese orden.

-A ver, chicas, ¿alguna no ha viajado en avión nunca?

Haruki, Kouko, Chitaru y Otoya levantaron la mano.

-Bueno, no os preocupéis, el piloto me ha dicho que va a haber turbulencias. No tengáis miedo, porque es normal, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora poneros los cinturones de seguridad.

Todas hicieron caso de la ojou-sama, aunque las viajeras primerizas estaban un poco asustadas por la palabra turbulencias.

El avión empezó a moverse, y el pánico no cesó. Es más, aumentó, sobre todo y para sorpresa de todas, en Kouko.

-Kouko-chan, respira, no te preocupes, no pasa nada.

Suzu acariciaba con cariño su mano intentando que su compañera se tranquilizase. Ella, agarrada al reposa brazos, empezó a hiperventilar.

El avión se convirtió en un caos nada más empezar a moverse, luego despegó y al empezar a coger altura, las turbulencias afectaron gravemente a las viajeras primerizas.

-¡BAJADME DE AQUÍ!

-Haruki, idiota, no te preocupes, que no pasa nada.

La pelirroja adicta a los pockys aporreaba las paredes del avión. Otoya se encogió y se puso pálida al tiempo que temblaba como un flan. Por otra parte, Chitaru intentaba mantener la calma, hasta que las turbulencias de verdad llegaron. Se abrazó a la cintura de Hitsugi y escondió la cara en su pecho, procurando olvidarse del avión, de las turbulencias, y del mundo en general.

Hitsugi, que por el contrario se lo tomaba con mucha tranquilidad, acarició con ternura el cabello despeinado y salvaje de su chica, intentando que se sintiese mejor. Luego se acercó a su oído para susurrarle palabras de tranquilidad que sólo ella oyese.

-No te preocupes, Chitaru, todo está bien. Estoy contigo, y siempre lo estaré. No va a pasar nada malo.

Eso pareció causar efecto y dejó de temblar con tanta brusquedad. Isuke intentó tranquilizar a Haruki con alguna palmadita en la espalda, pero al ver que no funcionaba, le dio una bofetada.

-HARUKI, IDIOTA, CÁLMATE.

La chica se quedó traumada mirándola, pero luego recibió un abrazo de su parte que la dejó lo suficientemente confusa como para olvidarse de las turbulencias.

Cuando cogieron la altura necesaria, todo se calmó. Otoya se estiró, Kouko dejó de hiperventilar, Haruki dejó de gritar y Chitaru siguió abrazando a Hitsugi con aquella buena excusa pero con más tranquilidad.

-Mejor ahora, ¿verdad?- dijo Sumireko al tiempo que comprobaba que todas estaban calmadas.

Después de una media hora conversando cada chica con su compañera, el aburrimiento empezó a inundar el cuerpo de algunas chicas.

-Hanabusa-san, ¿cuánto queda?

La pobre Haru ya no sabía de qué mas hablar, estaba desesperaba y lo que más quería era llegar a su destino.

-Hmm, teniendo en cuenta que hace a penas treinta minutos que salimos de la academia en Japón...pues...sobre 12 horas de vuelo.

-¿Quéeee?- al oír eso se desesperó del todo.

-¿Estás diciendo que tengo que aguantar esto durante un día entero?- se quejó Isuke señalando a Nio, que se sentaba a su izquierda.

-¡Oyeee!- la rubia empezó a patalear mientras ella e Isuke se empujaban mutuamente.

-Podemos ver alguna película si gustáis.

-¡Oh, yo quiero ver _Posdata: Te quiero_!- exclamó Haru.

-Yo quiero ver _Fast & Furious._- dijo Tokaku.

-¿Sabéis que vamos a hacer? Vamos a echar a suertes quién elige la película, y la veremos todas sin rechistar, ¿de acuerdo?

A todas les pareció buena idea, y para alegría de Sumireko, le tocó a Banba elegir.

-Y bien, Banba-san, ¿qué película quieres ver?

-Hm...quiero ver..._D-Dirty Dancing._

-¡Por supuesto!

Cogió una especie de mando y al calcar un botón todas las ventanas se cubrieron con una especie de persiana que impedía pasar la luz, y una especie de pantalla de grandes dimensiones bajó del techo. Después, la película que Banba quería ver empezó a reproducirse y tímidamente, sonrió. Un gesto que dejó enamorada a Sumireko.

Algunas, como Isuke u Otoya, prefirieron molestar a sus compañeras que ver la película. La abusona cogió una pajita y la usó como cerbatana para tocar las narices a todas las chicas que pudiese. Miró hacia atrás y divisó fácilmente a una pelirrosa que revisaba sus uñas, un blanco perfecto.

Le tiró una bolita de papel y le dio en la frente, a lo que respondió con un grito que asustó a Suzu y a Banba.

-Inukai-san, como vuelvas a molestar a Banba-san tiraré a Sagae-san por la ventanilla.

-Hanabusa, no, por favor...- rogaba una asustada Haruki desde su asiento, al lado de una más que cabreada Isuke. Mientras tanto, Otoya aguantaba la risa desde la primera fila de asientos.

-¡Takechi!

-Lo siento, Shiena-chan...

Durante la discusión entre Otoya, Shiena, Sumireko, Isuke y Haruki, el resto estuvieron bastante atentas a la película. En especial Haru y Hitsugi, que eran las únicas que nunca la habían visto y al parecer les gustaba.

Cuando acabó, tanto la película como la discusión, tuvieron que pensar ideas para hacer algo contra el aburrimiento del largo viaje.

Jugaron a adivinanzas, conversaron, a palabras encadenadas e incluso vieron otra película; _Un Funeral_ _de_ _Muerte_, a petición de Haruki.

Debido al mal tiempo, el piloto tuvo que buscar otro camino más seguro para todos, y eso sumó otras 7 horas al vuelo.

Era de noche, todas conversaban con todas, menos Hitsugi, que se había dormido abrazada al brazo de su chica. Chitaru no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella bonita imagen, habían dormido muy poco la noche anterior y a ella también le estaba entrando el sueño. Intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos para procurar que nadie molestase a su pequeña mientras dormía.

A los pocos minutos, el sueño pudo con ella, y se durmió junto a Hitsugi.

Mientras tanto...

-¡Hey, chicas, ¿por qué no jugamos a algo?

Haru seguía con ese ánimo de hacer cosas para dejar el aburrimiento a un lado.

-Podemos jugar a prueba o verdad.

Todas miraron a Nio un tanto extrañadas por aquella proposición.

Sumireko cogió una botella de una de las neveras del avión y la puso en medio del pequeño pasillo, luego, la giró. Todas miraban hipnotizadas el movimiento rotatorio del envase hasta que se paró apuntando a los pies de una pelimorada.

-Bien, Takechi-san, ¿prueba o verdad?

-Prueba.

-Tienes que darle un beso a Kenmochi-san.

Otoya sonrió como una psicópata antes de abalanzarse encima de Shiena, la cual con todas sus fuerzas intentaba apartarla de encima, hasta que se dejó, por así decirlo, y recibió para su sorpresa un suave beso de su compañera.

-Muy bien, Takechi-san.- aplaudía Nio divertida. -Ahora tienes que girar la botella.

Otoya se agachó, la cogió con delicadeza y con un rápido movimiento la puso en marcha. Esta vez, se paró ante los pies de Isuke.

-Oh, Inukai-san, dinos; ¿prueba o verdad?

-Vaya estupidez de juego...verdad.

-¿Te gusta Sagae-san? ¡No puedes mentir, está prohibido!

-¿QUÉ? C-como me v-va a gust-t-tar esta idiota...- murmuraba intentando disimular el sonrojo que tenía.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya Isuke-sama...- reía Haruki dándole suaves toques en la cabeza a su compañera.

-Bien, ahora te toca girar la botella.

Isuke aún sonrojada, se agachó y delicadamente la giró. Fue a parar a pies de Suzu.

-Shutou-san, ¿prueba o verdad?

-Prueba.

-Hmm...tienes que morderle el lóbulo de la oreja a...la persona a la que le toque ahora.- dijo Nio esbozando una malévola sonrisa a la vez que giraba de nuevo la botella. Suzu la maldecía en silencio por no haber dicho a Kouko.

La botella se paró apuntando a Haru, y ella divertida esperó a que Suzu se le acercase. Ella lo hizo, se agachó un poco y le dio un suave mordisco. Si las miradas matasen, Tokaku sería su asesina.

Suzu giró la botella de nuevo, y de paró apuntando a Haruki.

-¿Prueba o verdad, Sagae-san?

-Prueba.

-Agárrale un pecho a Inukai-san.

-¿Qué?

-¿¡QUÉ!?

-Hashiri-san, me temo que tus propuestas de preguntas y pruebas son un poco...

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Se juega así, y vosotras no tuvisteis inconveniente en jugar! Así que ahora sigue las reglas, o lo haces, o das una prenda.

Haruki, resignada pero en el fondo encantada, lo hizo. Lo que no se esperaba era que Isuke en vez de darle un bofetón, se pusiese roja hasta las orejas. Luego giró otra vez la botella, y se paró apuntando a Sumireko.

-¿Prueba o verdad, Hanabusa-san?

-Creo que me decantaré por prueba.- pensaba en que le tocase darle un beso a Banba o algo por el estilo.

-Hmm...bien...tienes que...

Se quedó pensativa un momento hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

-Tienes que decirnos de qué color lleva hoy Banba-san su ropa interior.

-¿Q-q-qué?- dijeron al unísono Banba y Sumireko.

-O eso, o das una prenda.

Sumireko miró a Banba intentando explicar con la mirada lo que sentía aquello, y ella agachando la cabeza, puso las manos de Sumireko sobre los botones de su pantalón. Ella, con sumo cuidado e intentando no asustarla más de la cuenta, los desabrochó hasta ver la tela blanca de sus braguitas.

-Blanco.

Nio parecía disfrutar de la vergüenza que pasaban todas sus compañeras, y no estaba dispuesta a parar.

Sumireko hizo girar la botella, y se paró delante de Chitaru, que seguía durmiendo. Nadie se había percatado de ella hasta entonces, pero en ese momento debido a las risas anteriores de Nio, Hitsugi se despertó.

-¿Qué está pasando?

-Um, estamos jugando a prueba o verdad, y curiosamente es tu turno, ¿y bien?

A Hitsugi le costó unos instantes analizar lo que le había dicho.

-¿...prueba?

-Ejem, bien...tienes que despertar a Namatame-san.

-Pero...está muy cansada, no podemos despertarla.

-Pues entonces, nos tienes que dar una prenda.

-Pero llevo un vestido...

-¡Pues despiértala, es tu elección!

Hitsugi un poco triste por el echo, empezó a acariciar las mejillas de su chica, que dormía muy profundamente. Se acercó a su oído y le susurró algunas palabras.

-Venga, hay que levantarse, ya es hora...

Chitaru seguía durmiendo. La pequeña aumentó el sonido de sus susurros y luego empezó a darle pequeños toques en las mejillas, todo en vano.

-Yo que tu, le daría una bofetada.- dijo Isuke mientras observaba aburrida los fallidos intentos de la peliazul.

-¿Por qué no le das un beso?

Todas miraron a Haru un poco extrañadas pero después, sobre todo Nio, incitó a la pequeña a hacerlo. Ella miró a Sumireko, esperando su opinión, pero en ese momento al acercarse para intentar escucharla, tropezó y calló hundiendo la cara entre los muslos de su chica. Eso fue lo que la despertó.

-Um...yo...lo siento mucho...

-Oh, no te preocupes, no pasa nada.

Todas las miraban aguantando la risa menos Nio, ella se reía sin ningún pudor.

-¡Te la doy por buena! Ahora gira la botella.

Siguieron girando la botella y soportando preguntas subidas de tono de Nio hasta que el piloto pidió que se volviesen a abrochar los cinturones. Avisó sobre el mal tiempo que había y sobre las bruscas turbulencias que tendrían que pasar mientras descendían.

Kouko, Haruki, Otoya y Chitaru volvieron a entrar en pánico al oír eso. Sus compañeras intentaron tranquilizarlas, pero a causa del horroroso tiempo que había en Noruega en aquella época, las turbulencias eran demasiado fuertes. Sumireko, Banba y Hitsugi intentaban calmar a Chitaru, que a penas podía respirar. Tokaku, Haru y Shiena intentaban ayudar a Otoya a dejar de estar tensa y echa una bola en el asiento. Y en los asientos de atrás, Suzu, Isuke y Nio hacían lo posible por tranquilizar a Haruki y Kouko, las cuales gritaban como si les fuese la vida en ello.

Quince minutos después, el avión toco tierra. La paz llegó al grupo de jovencitas que había en su interior, y cuando frenó, Sumireko se levantó para explicarles unas cosas mientras sus mayordomos cogían la ropa de las chicas.

-Estamos a -9ºC. Sería conveniente que cogieses vuestras chaquetas y abrigos, y no os separéis. Todo está cubierto de nieve y sería fácil perderse. Ahora tenemos que cruzar por un pequeño camino entre el bosque para llegar, así que cogeros una compañera para asegurar vuestra seguridad.

Todas se pusieron sus abrigos y salieron del avión. La última, Isuke, se quedó dentro unos instantes en los que Sumireko le dejó un abrigo y una bufanda. En el fondo esas chicas se tenían aprecio.

Se quedaron realmente impresionadas al ver semejante cantidad de nieve junta. Nunca la habían visto, y menos, en esa abundancia. El suave aire congelado helaba hasta el mínimo indicio de vida. Los árboles estaban cubiertos por aquella masa inerte y blanca, y los lagos, sólidos y congelados por aquella temperatura gélida.

El jet había aterrizado a la entrada de lo que parecía un pequeño bosque por donde pasaba un camino de tierra y hielo. La ojou-sama les indicó que la siguieran, y cogida de la mano de Banba para que no se perdiese, lideró el grupo.

Caminaron conversando sobre el hermoso e invernal paisaje, cada pareja cogidas de la mano. Bueno, Nio iba con Haru y Tokaku. Tras una caminata más o menos cuesta arriba, llegaron a lo que era un claro del bosque considerablemente grande. Allí se alzaba una mansión cubierta de madera, con una chimenea encendida. Sumireko se aproximó a la puerta con confianza y dio dos toques. Un mayordomo vestido con un elegante traje abrió la puerta y las recibió a todas con un "buenas noches". Debido a los cambios horarios de países, allí eran a penas las 21:00, y debido a las vacaciones, no tenían que acostarse temprano para madrugar.

-Aquí podéis dejar vuestros abrigos.- señaló unos percheros de madera. -y los zapatos, aquí.

-¿Nos tenemos que quitar los zapatos?

-Me temo que sí, Azuma-san. Es para evitar estropear los suelos ya que las suelas estarán llenas de hielo y nieve. De todas formas, el parqué no está frío.

Todas se quitaron sus zapatos y los dejaron en el pequeño hall donde Sumireko había dejado los suyos. Luego la siguieron hasta un enorme conjunto de sofás en forma de semicírculo en frente a la chimenea y todas se acomodaron.

Dos mayordomos les llevaron tazas de distintas bebidas calientes para cada una, dependiendo de sus gustos. Y las tomaron tranquilamente, muy juntas con la excusa de mantener el calor, mientras conversaban todas con todas.

Hasta que Nio propuso otro juego.

**_CONTINUARÁ_****...**

**¡Hasta aquí! No quiero hacerlo muy largo así que haré más de una parte jajaja, un capítulo dividido en varios. Espero que os guste y ya sabéis, espero vuestras opiniones e ideas, siempre bienvenidas! Hasta otra y feliz año 2015 a todas y todos!**

**_En la próxima parte..._**

**Isuke: este estúpido juego no merece la pena.**

**Shiena: cállate.**

**Chitaru: sólo dejadme moverme y...**

***ruido de agua y gritos de chicas***


End file.
